ROBANDOTE EL CORAZON
by lolyross
Summary: mi primer finc.Que pasaria? si crees que ya conoces el amor de tu vida y por circunstancias ajenas a ellos e intrigas y mentiras se separan,por circunstancias y problemas familiares ella contrae matrimonio con un aristócrata,con la ayuda del padre de este podra mantener a flote la fortuna de los Andley,y en relacion con su reciente familia conocera sus verdaderos origenes
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece son exclusivamente del anime Kyoko Mizuki.

ROBANDOTE EL CORAZON

hola! estoy un poco, muyyyyy... nerviosa, a hora mismo me pregunto en que estas pensando cabeza loca...para arriesgarme a escribir esto, yo no creó que se me de bien, lo que si estoy segura es que llevó varios meses leyendo tanta lindas historias, me encanta Terry, Candy y todos su elenco y la pareja perfecta que hacen estos dos rebeldes :) De hecho como ya les digo he leído muchas historia y de pronto hasta me copie de alguna sin darme cuenta jejeje... aunque me he atrevido a tomar parte del drama de una historia en particular que me gustó mucho en si," el triángulo amoroso" que hay en ella y como esta inconclusa y esto aunque no lo créan me traumo :(((( Ya les digo, casi como el animé, y tanto fue así que tuve que verme una telenovela mexicana que conto, la escritora de la historia en si, que le sirvió a en el drama. Yo tomare parte de su historia y de alguna manera quitarme el trauma ...aunque en si, mi historia es muy distinta. Esperó que les sirva a una de vosotras, para quitarse el trauma que nos han dejado.

Del por qué el título, se los explicó, yo soy una romántica empedernida, me gusta las canciones con sentimientos, como las de hace años, bueno con eso no quiero decir que ahora no se escuche buena música, pero yo soy una anticuada y me gustan las antiguas ;) Bueno que me voy del tema, el título es parte de una canción, del cantautor Carlos Mata "déjame intentar" Que para esta historia le queda de maravilla. Y que a mi esposo le gusta mucho esta canción.

CAPITULO 1

Junio de 1.919, Terrencce Grandchester tenía veintiun años recién recibido de abogado condesipulo de Stear Cornwell en la universidad de Harvard. se encontraban en el barco que los llevaba a Londres a él, a su compañero y éste en compañía de su hermano Archie y su prima Candicce white Andley.

Eran más de las diez, una noche calurosa del reciente verano, se encontraba Candy en la baranda del mauritana triste recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Muy cerca de donde estaba ella, Terry sale a cubierta escapando del gran salón de baile, donde se estaba celebrando el inicio del verano, las jóvenes casaderas lo agobiaban con sus descarados coqueteos, cuando en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo alumbrado por la luz de la luna alcanza ver a alguien.

- Hay alguien ahí - pregunta Candy al escuchar pasos.

-Discúlpe no quise incomodar, parece que estas triste pequeña... pecosa.- fijándose en su bello rostro salpicados por diminutas pecas.

- Mi nombre es Candicce white Andley y no estoy triste.- dijo esto volteando su rostro, con indiferencia, mirando al oscuro océano.

- De los Andley de Chicago, ¿que eres para los cornwell?

- Stear y Archie, son mis primos ¿los conoce?.- preguntó, girandose para poder mirarlo.

- De hecho si pecosa, somos compañeros de la universidad.

- No sea insolente y por favor deje de llamarme así, no sea usted atrevido. - le dijo Candy ya un poco alterada por qué este chico la incomodaba con sus maneras y su confianzudo trató a con ella.

- Permítame presentarme hermosa dama. Terrence Granchester a sus pies .- sé presentó, Terry, con una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba disfrutando de la forma muy peculiar de hacer caras de ella, arrugaba la nariz muy graciosamente, sabía que la estaba haciendo rabiar por llamarla así.

- Sabe con usted no se puede, es imposible hablar con usted. - la verdad que Candy ya no soportaba su insolencia no entendía por qué la ponía tan nerviosa y sobretodo la manera de mirarla, este chico tenía unos ojos azul mar y de mirada profunda,se dio la vuelta y sin decir más, se retiró a su camarote. No estaba de ánimo para entablar conversa con nadie, y menos con éste chico tan insolente.

Mientras en cubierta dejaba un Terry maravillado, había algo en ella que lo atraía, le gusto su olor a rosas, sus enormes ojos verde esmeraldas. Y sobre todo su manera de ser, no era como las jovencitas que siempre tenía en su entorno, sabía que ella era muy distinta, especial. Encendió un cigarrillo, con una gran sonrisa. Pensando que este verano sería muy divertido.

Pasaron los días y llegaba a su fin tan largo viaje a enfrentar la realidad que les esperaba a los Andley, días que Candy casi no salió de su camarote por lo cual no volvió a coincidir con Terry, los recuerdos de las últimas semanas la tenían muy triste.

*******INICIO FLASH BACK*****

- Anthony mi amor ya quisiera que llegue el día en el que al fin podamos anunciar nuestro compromiso. - Candy estaba muy entusiasmada, contemplando el hermoso jardín que cuidaba con esmero su novio.

- Mi pequeña, ya no falta mucho en cuanto el tío llegue de este largo viaje ya no tendremos que esperar y le pediré tu mano.- le dijo, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una rabiosa Eliza.

- Jamás permitiré maldita huérfana que te cases con mi Anthony. El será mío.

Anthony se encontraba de vacaciones en Chicago ya que también estudiaba en Harvard con sus primos y cada vez que podía iba a visitar a su novia, el sol de su vida, él no veía la hora de hacer su sueños realidad trabajar en los negocios familiares y casarse con su linda novia.

Candy era una linda niña que llegó a muy temprana edad a convivir con ellos después de que la rescataran de la familia Legan, que la trataban muy mal, por parte de sus primos Eliza y Neil. Los primos Andley en individual le escribieron al tío abuelo William para que la acogieran en adopción. Después, de que se hiciera realidad los sueños de los jóvenes, pasaron unos años maravillosos los recientes primos. Candy llevo alegrías y luz a la mansión incluso a la severa, terca y estricta matriarca, Elroy, le endulso su carácter, aunque en un principio la detestaba por su mal comportamiento impropio de una señorita y por los malos comentarios de sus otros sobrinos, los Legan, que le malmetian en contra de Candy.

Unas semanas después de la última estadía de Anthony en Lakewood, llegó a la mansión Eliza en compañía de Luisa esta chica vivía en Boston.

-Así que conoces a mi primo, él es un chico muy lindo e inteligente no me sorprende que sólo la haya tenido como un juego a la insignificante noviecita que tiene aquí. - Eliza reía, a carcajadas, gozando el dolor que estaba causando por su mentira.

- Me alegro, qué por fín halla puesto sus ojos en una chica como tú Luisa, Mírate eres linda y de abolengo como mi familia como quisiera ver su horrorosa cara a la huérfana cuando se entere que su Anthony se casa con otra.- Eliza volvió a reír, sabiendo que Candy se encontraba oyendo todo desde la biblioteca, con la puerta abierta se podía oír claramente la conversación de las dos malvadas amigas.

Candy estaba destrozada no podía creer todo lo que oía.- No, no no...eso que dicen no puede ser verdad, es mentira de estas dos, Anthony me ama yo no puedo dudar de él - se decía mentalmente, con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla.

Varias semanas pasarón, seguían intercambiando cartas con Anthony, pero Candy nunca le dijo hacerca de la conversa de esas dos brujas.

Así pasó el tiempo ocupando su mente con sus pacientes, hacia prácticas en el hospital santa Juana en Chicago,Candy estudiaba medicina, era una de las primeras mujeres que estudiaba una carrera universitaria, esto era sólo considerado para los hombres pero con la ayuda y aprobación del tío abuelo no se le hizo complicado aunque a la tía Elroy casi le da un soponcio.

Ella nunca se olvidó de sus madres y de los demás pequeños, junto Annie Britter, se hicieron cargo y colaboraban económicamente para el hogar de Pony, organizaban obras de benéficos en la alta sociedad que se movían, en la cual por el carisma de las chicas y sus brillantes ideas siempre eran un éxito. Claro está con la ayuda y aprobación de sus respectiva familias, estaban de lo más contentas de ver como había crecido y mejorado los servicios en el hogar.

Anthony envió una invitación para Candy para un baile que se organizaban en la universidad donde estudiaba junto a sus otros dos primos, pero como coincidió con los exámenes de ella, no pudo axistir a Massachusetts, Anny si fue, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por ver a su novio Archie.

Una vez en el baile estaban todos los chicos incluso Eliza que fue invitada por su hermano y esta a la vez llevó a su amiga Luisa, haber si avanzaban en su plan, cosa que aprovecharon muy bien, Elisa presentó a su amiga a Anthony y este por no ser descortes saco a bailar a Luisa por la insistencia de Eliza y una vez dejaron la pista de baile, la malévola de la prima le dio una copa de ponche y con la calor que hacía, Anthony sé lo tomo todo de un sorbo, sin saber que Eliza había puesto una droga que se lo había facilitado su hermano.

Anthony empezó a portarse de manera poco habitual toda la noche bailó con Luisa momento que aprovechó para hacerles tomar algunas fotos, qué Elisa luego las utilizaría a su conveniencia e incluso unas bien comprometidas. Luisa se aprovechó de la situación, lo beso y él le correspondió, esto último ni los primos ni Annie vieron.

Annie al regresar a Chicago no le comentó nada a Candy no quería que se sintiera mal su hermana, ella estaba segura, que Anthony, sólo bailó con Luisa, y que no pasó a más y no le dio importancia, pero que equivocada estaba.

Los meses pasaron y Albert no regresaba de su viaje a África y de un momento a otro también desapareció George el administrador, mano derecha del patriarca de la familia hizo un viaje a África para buscar a Albert y no se supo más de él. La tía Elroy estaba desesperada había viajado a Londres, en espera de alguna noticia y haciéndose cargo de los negocios pero estos a sus vez la superaban ya con su edad, había gente queriendo lucrarse de la situación hasta su propia familia los "Legan "

Y mientras tanto en América las cosas no eran color rosa Anthony tuvo que hacer un viaje inesperado, su padre el capitán Brown lo necesitaba para que se hiciera cargo de sus negocios ya que estaba muy gravemente enfermo, todo fue de un momento a otro no le dio tiempo ni de despedirse de sus primos y les escribio cartas para ellos, explicandoles sus inesperado viaje y una en especial para candy, de las cuales ninguna llegó a las manos de los destinatario.

Neil que se dio cuenta del telegrama que recibió su primo con urgencia, se espero y se encargó que esas cartas no llegarán a su destino. claro esto nunca se enteraron los destinatarios

En Chicago Eliza mando a publicar un falso anuncio de compromiso de los herederos de las ilustres familias Bronw y Difud con una gran foto de portada de Antony y de luisa de una manera muy comprometida, esto destrozó a Candy cuando su "querida prima" le enseñó el periódico.

-Que quieres Eliza, esto no es verdad - le dijo candy luchando para no derramar lágrimas de dolor, delante de ella, para no darle gusto de verla derrumbarse.

-por qué no te lo crees, acaso tu amiga no te dijo que ellos eran novios hace mucho tiempo, ella los vio en su estadía en Boston. -dijo esto Eliza mirando a Annie que no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Eliza se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas le habían salido de maravillas con el inesperado viaje de Anthony.

Como las vacaciones de fin de curso ya estaban a puertas la matriarca decidió que los chicos se fueran para Londres con ella.

***** FIN DE FLASH BACK*****

Los chicos corwell no daban crédito de lo que había pasado con Anthony, es que él, se había ido sin avisar sin más, se sentían muy mal de ver a su pequeña sufrir y se propusieron a tratar de que ella se olvidara de estos malos momentos que estaba pasando y de animarla con sus ocurrencias.

-Candy,candy... ya estamos llegando - decía un sonriente Archie.

Una Candy muy mejorada salió en compañía de Dorothy, su mucama, había cambiado de peinado se había propuesto tratar de dejar su pasado atrás y con una linda sonrisa que dejó cautivados a los tres caballeros. Sus primos que la conocian bien, no los engaño del todo, en su mirada faltaba ese brillo tan peculiar en ella.

- Candy te vez hermosa.- le dijo su primo Stear- ven te presentó a Terrence.

- Buen día Candy. - le dijo en voz casi in audible, le tomó de su mano y le dio un casto beso haciendo ruborizar.

- Buenos días, terrencce- Candy estaba un poco nerviosa por la galenteria de Terry, en el momento del rose de su mano con sus cálidos labios sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

- pecosa te vez diferente - le dijo casi en el oído esto no pasó inadvertido por Archie que enseguida se puso en guardia con el castaño arrogante.

-Acaso ustedes ¿se conocen? - pregunto muy seriamente con una mirada de desaprobación.

Terrence sosteniendole la mirada de desafío fue el que le costento - Sí, nos topamos, en una noche bajo la luz de la luna - haciendo una Venía - compermiso señorita, caballeros.- se despidio y se retiró del grupo con dirección a desbordar ya que el coche con en el emblema de los Grandchester lo esperaba.

-adiós - le dijo candy con sonrojo y una media sonrisa - no podía soportar ha este chico, la ponía nerviosa con sus arrogancias, pero lo peor del caso es que lograba inquietarla de una manera muy desconocida para ella, se alzó de hombro, se giró hacia sus primos y les regaló una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Que fue todo esto? te quieres explicar Candy. - en un tono receloso pregunto Archie.

- No hay nada que explicar, Como lo dijo fue en una noche que estaba en proa que lo conocí.- y sin decir más encaminó hacia la salida para desbordar dando por terminada las interrogantes ¿?

Seguida de un serio Archie y un sonriente Stear por lo acabado de presenciar. En el puerto de Southampton ya los esperaba el chofer que enseguida los llevó al coche con el emblema de los Andley. Camino a la mansión cada uno de ellos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

^^Archi pensaba en Anthony, que como era posible que haya desaparecido y que anuncie su compromiso con esa señorita, sin siquiera haberles dado alguna explicación, lo que él creía y mejor dicho estaba seguro del gran amor que le tenía su primo a su gatita como era posible que los engañara e hiciera sufrir a su prima^^^

^^^ Stear también está muy preocupado por los recientes acontecimientos que se estaban presentando en la familia, por la ausencia de Albert y de George, sabía que alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los negocios como le había adelantado la tía abuela, él no se sentía apto para esta responsabilidad, recién recibido sabía que estaba nulo en experiencia para sacar adelante las empresas^^^^^

^^^^Mientras Candy, no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo su vida estaba de cabeza, estaba sumergida en los recuerdos con Anthony cuando tuvieron su primera y única desconcordancia, cuando ella, le hizo saber, la desicion de ir a la universidad de Chicago, él no estaba de acuerdo por qué decía que eso no era para ella, que tenía que quedarse en casa y hacer lo que las demás señoritas de su edad hacian. Y a hora se preguntaba que si esto fue el motivo por lo que la había traicionado, ¿por esto me has dejado? pero Candy se había convertido en toda una dama con las clases particulares de la tía abuela, era admirada y respetada en la alta sociedad de Chicago.

Y así estaba en sus recuerdos hasta que sin darse cuenta en sus pensamientos se cruzaron la noche que conoció al castaño grosero, pensaba lo muy buen mozo que era, con un porte y galenteria arrolladora y con una mirada profunda y ese color tan peculiar de sus ojos, eran del mismo color del embrabecido mar ^^^^^

- hayyyy en que piensas atolondrada -se recriminó ella misma, al sorprenderse pensando en aquel muchacho.

En la Mansion se fueron a sus habitaciones a refrescarse un poco por que la tía abuela les esperaba en la biblioteca.

- Buenos días tía - dijieron en unísono los tres chicos Andley.

- Buenos días tomen asiento. - fue el frío recibimiento de la matriarca.

- Las cosas aquí no están bien, con la desaparición de William y George me he estado haciendo cargo de las responsabilidades y de las empresas, pero me es difícil comunicarles que hemos tenido considerables pérdidas y tu Candicce, como única heredera, tendrás que hacerte responsables de tus obligaciones, con el respaldo de tus primos. Aúnque Archibald tendrá que regresar a finalizar Sus estudios.- Elroy cruzó la estancia, hasta llegar al gran ventanal, guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero al ver qué ninguno de los tres dijo nada, ella continuó.

- Además Candicce voy a organizar un baile, por qué a tus 19 años, ya es hora que te cases, no está, muy bien visto que a tu edad estés sin ninguna relación formal y además que ahora más que nunca necesitas a tu lado un buen caballero que se haga cargo de los negocios, yo ya estoy muy mayor y no puedo con todo.- Al terminar de decir esto, se tumbó en el sillón y no pudo evitar derramar un par de indiscretas lágrimas que con desimulo se limpió. Archie quiso hablar, pero la tía lo cayó.

- Aún no e terminado Archibald. El baile se hará dentro de seis semanas, el lunes iremos donde la modista para los trajes, se pueden retirar menos tú Candicce, miró a sus otros sobrinos.

- Candicce, tú tío Robert Legan a venido hablar conmigo y me a comunicado que Neil quiere pretenderte yo no te lo voy a imponer por qué se de todo por lo que te han hecho pasar.

Candy no podía dar crédito de lo que oía.

-. No tía yo a él no le guardo rencor pero yo jamás me podría fijar en él, sería todo un fracaso.

-entonces sigue en pié lo del baile sólo te digo que tendrá que ser un joven de muy buena familia y que este a nuestra altura sobre todo por la situación que estamos pasando.

No muy lejos de allí en el Castillo Granchester había una conversa similar entre padre e hijo.

- Ya es hora que contraigas nupcias con una respetable señorita, está la hija del barón de Asturias, la condesa de brillintong que estarían encantada de casarse contigo, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no te la buscas tú, tendré que hacerlo yo.

- Verás padre no puedes obligarme a casarme con alguna de estas Señoritas huecas y presumidas sabes que no las soporto - Terry estaba muy enojado.

-. Sabes Terrence que he sido muy paciente contigo ya has terminado tus estudios y en todo este tiempo no as formalizado relación alguna y esto no está en discusión tienes que hacerlo y hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece son exclusivamente del anime de Kyoko Mizuki.

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente muy por la mañana se levantó candy y dejó una nota que salía de la mansión a dar una vuelta con clink y que no se preocuparan.

Caminaba por el Hyde park. muy cerca del parlamento Westminster iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos por todo lo que estaba pasando, que no se percató que un castaño la miraba muy insistentemente, él venía del parlamento, su padre lo había citado allí para presentarlo con unos amigos nobles que estaban de visita en la bella Londres, Terry decidió dar un paseo y salió a caminar muy cerca de allí, y alcanzó ver un torbellino rubio que jugaba con un bicho y de pronto la vio quedarse sumida en sus pensamientos, él se le acercó haciéndola brincar del susto.

- No sabía que me pensabas tanto .- le habló con voz fuerte, casi en el oído

- Hayyyy ..qué crees que haces, pegando esos gritos.- lo miró desdeñosa, queriendo recuperar el aliento, después de tremendo susto. No esperó encontrarse con él.

- Ya ya ... pecosa por que mejor no me acompañas al zoológico.- la invitó con una radiante sonrisa.

- Bien vamos pero deja de llamarme así - le dijo Candy, sonriéndole, por un momento se sintió feliz de tenerlo junto a ella, se sentía tan bien con él.

Pasaron una tarde muy amena en mutua compañía.

- Sabes que ya se como te voy a decir, monas pecas por que mírate como haces tu cara cuando te enojas.- Terry se sonrió, pero tomó las debidas distancias, por lo poco que la conocía sabía que podía tener una reacción violenta. Pero no dejó de provocarla.

- Eres muy creída vistes a tus parientes en la jaula y no los saludastes como es debido - Terry se reia a mandibula abierta

-nonono.. ya está bien contigo no se puede eres incorregible.- Candy, se acercó a él queriendo darle un pisotón, pero sus ganas quedaron en eso, él se alejó mas de ella.

Después de estar jugando al gato y al ratón, queriendolo atrapar, se sentaron en el césped, cansados de correr, se tumbaron mirando las formas de las nubes, Terry se recosto de lado para obserbarla, ella no lo miró, sus mejillas se sorrojarón al saber que él la miraba.

- Vamos pecosa acompañame -. se levantó, y le tendió la mano, juntos salieron sonrientes y la llevo al río Támesis para ver el atardecer, un espectáculo maravilloso, que a él tanto le gustaba.

Estaban parados en el malecón, muy juntos, él le pasó el brazo por el hombro, cosa que tenso a Candy se miraron muy fijamente y sin darse cuenta sus rostro fueron acercándose, cuando Candy se percató de lo que pasaba, ya tenía los labios carnosos de Terry sobre los suyos un aliento tan fresco a frutas y un olor natural que desprendía de su cuerpo y de su cabello a lavanda, él le presionó un poco su labio inferior, ella entre abrió su boca, para protestar, fue el momento que él aprovechó para profundizar el beso y ella muy tímidamente le correspondió, empezó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por tan apasionado beso sus lenguas se reconocían hasta que fue despertando del letargo y se escuchó un...

plassssfff... - como te atreves.- con su rostro rojo por la pasión despertada en esos momentos. - eres.. eres un atrevido salió corriendo en una alocada carrera. Detrás de ella un asustado clink, que el pobre acompañante sólo se limitó a observar a la pareja, que en el transcurso del día su ama lo había ignorado tan fácilmente por aquel muchacho.

Terry, quedó un poco confundido por la actitud de ella, estaba seguro que lo había disfrutado igual que él, por qué entonces reaccionó así, estaba extasiado con su sabor tan dulce, y su olor tan suave.

Cuando llegó al castillo se encontró ha su madre la duquesa Eleonor con sus hermanos, Karen de diecisiete años castaña, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre una chica muy linda y su hermano Richard de diecinueve, rubio de ojos almendrado pero físicamente muy parecido a su hermano. Eran una familia muy unida con mucho amor familiar, aún que su padre era muy enérgico pero complaciente con su familia, estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Estaban reunidos discutiendo algunos puntos ya que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre una acampada que organizaban a orillas del lago de la Mansion que tenian en el campo ese fin de semana, momento que aprovecharon para comunicarle al recién llegado que podía invitar a sus amigos, cosa que no desaprovechó enseguida mandó con un mozo la invitación para los chicos Andley.

Candy se mostraba muy entusiasmada por la invitación a la acampada, le traía recuerdos del hogar, sus madres sabían organizar acampadas a orillas del lago Michigan. Y por la llegada de su hermana Annie, la cual también iría por supuesto con su novio Archie, este no estaba muy convencido ya que él no tenía muy buen trato con Terry porque chocaban, eran de carácter muy parecidos prepotentes y arrogantes, el que no se apuntó fue Stear por qué estaba sumergido en los papeleos de las empresas todo esto lo superaba y tenía que ponerse al día y tratar de sobre llevar la situación.

Por la noche se les hizo muy complicado conciliar el sueño a estos dos tortolos, candy estaba confundida, extrañaba a su ex novio, pero, Terry le parecía muy buen moso, y sin proponérselo cada vez venía a su mente su imagen.

- Sus besos son tan distintos a los de Anthony, pero que estoy pensando tengo que olvidarlo.- Candy trataba de olvidar a su ex novio.- él no me quiso, me engaño ¿por qué lo hiciste? con lo que te quiero yo... .- Y así con una mezcla de los dos jóvenes, se fue quedando dormida.

^^Terry estaba pensando como era posible que está rubia revoltosa le robara sus pensamientos.

- Es que es tan hermosa.- sonrió pensando en ella, esa manera de sonrojarse, su manera de ser tan natural extrovertida de comportarse no era como muchas chicas con pájaros en la cabeza, tenía sus pies bien puesto y su olor todo en ella era exquisita.

El día de la acampada llegó, con vestimenta informal pero elegantes las chicas con unos modernos trajes veraniegos a la última moda francesa, Archy se lo veía muy orgulloso con las dos damas pero a la vez muy incómodo por que sentía las miradas de los muchachos, Candy se la veía espectacular con su rizada y rubia cabellera suelta y sus ojos esmeralda hechizaba a cualquiera y con su cuerpo bien formado y Anny no se quedaba atrás con su cabellera azabache,con unos ojos color cielo resaltaba su tes blanca y de un cuerpo de infarto, pero lo que Archie no sabía que las miradas no sólo eran de chicos si no también de las damitas presente el a sus 20 años tenía una talla de 1.90 su cabellera rubia castaña y unos ojos color miel verdosos unos labios carnosos rosados y con una presencia elegante.

Terry se les acercó huyendo de las amigas de su hermana que lo tenian prisionero,El castaño era tan bello con su ojos azul mar y mirada penetrante, resaltaba su piel blanca tostada con tonos durazno, unos labios carnosos rojos y de un perfil tan fino con un talle galante y arrogante con su 1.90 dejaba sin aliento a las jovencitas casaderas.

- Cornwell, señorita Britter, señorita Andley.- se acercó a saludarlos, con una pequeña venía, a ellas, les tomo de las manos y se las llevo a sus labios, las dos amigas se ruborizaron por las galenteria del aristócrata.

- Grandchester.- fue el saludo simple, del elegante.

- Hola Terrencce. - saludo Annie, esta lo conoció en su viaje a Boston

- Terrencce.- esquivando la mirada, con un movimiento leve de cabeza fue el frío saludo de Candy.

-Bienvenidos, gracias por aceptar mi invitacion.-les dijo Terry, volvió a los lados, buscando con su mirada, lo cual Archie se adelanto al ver a quien buscaba Terry.

- Stear, te envía sus disculpas, no se le hizo posible venir con nosotros, se le presentaron unos asuntos, con la tia.- le informo Archie

- Bueno, pense que vendria, en otra ocasion sera, yo quería enseñarle a Stear, un artefacto, qué sé, que le va a gustar.

Terry, cambio de tema, por un momento sintió que entre los dos primos había un poco de tristeza por la ausencia de su amigo.

- Vamos chicos pueden cambiarse de ropa en aquella cabaña, la están utilizando de vestuario, el agua está fresca para esta calor insoportable.- les invito Terry.

Las chicas se cambiaron y se pusieron sus trajes de baño cómo las demás chicas, el de candy era negro hasta medio muslo que dejaba al descubierto sus blanquisimas y bien torneadas piernas; el de Annie era de rallas y también resaltaba su belleza, Archie en Bermuda de color blanco y dejaba su dorso al desnudo, se lo veía hermoso e incluso su novia al verlo se sonrojo, se unieron al castaño que también se había puesto su Bermuda el de él era negro que contrastaba su delicada piel y con el dorso desnudo, endemoniadamente bello, estos dos chicos como eran casi de los jovencitos más mayores tenían a las damitas babeando, poseian un cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado dignos de portadas.

- Dios, como se le ocurre salir asi, están buen moso .- Candy, desvío su vista avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

Casi nunca ella se fijaba en otros chicos, en la universidad se dedicaba completamente a sus estudio y no se preocupo en esas tonterías, según ella, algunos chicos la habían pretendido pero ella muy sutilmente les daba entender que ella tenia novio y de los cuales habían sido chicos muy guapo.

Candy desde que se hizo novia de Anthony a sus trece años hasta la actualidad no se había fijado en chico alguno, él era su amor desde siempre, su príncipe, el único que la había besado, hasta que llego este castaño y se había osado el atrevido en besarla y de una manera casi inmoral.

Pasaron un día muy ameno con los demás chicos, participaron en diversos juegos, los hermanos de Terrencce eran muy divertidos. La duquesa había dispuesto lo necesario para que lo chicos disfrutarán de una rica y bien variada barbacoa.

Después de almorzar Terry invito a los chicos a pasar hacia la Mansion que estaba muy cerca del lago, al pasar por el gran salón se percató que estaba la Duquesa con su gran amiga la Baronesa Shofia.

Continuara….

Queria dar gracias a las chicas que han leído mi primer capitulo, les quería decir que acepto cualquier sugerencia, espero que le guste de aquí a mañana subiré el siguiente. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de almorzar Terry invito a los chicos a pasar hacia la Mansion que estaba muy cerca del lago, al pasar por el gran salón se percató que estaba la Duquesa con su gran amiga la Baronesa Shofia.

-Duquesa, Baronesa. - saludo Terrencce haciendo una venía muy galantemente.

- Madre te presentó a unos amigos de Chicago, Archie Conrwell, la señorita Candicce Andley, la señorita Annie Britter.

- Ella es la Duquesa, Eleonor, mi madre y la Baronesa, Shofia.- las presentó Terry.

- Los chicos haciendo una leve reverencia como se les habían educado saludaron al par de damas.

la Duquesa era una mujer muy bella, de figura bien esterilizada, rubia de cabello lacio, con unos ojos de color zafiro idénticos a los de Terry.

La Baronesa igualmente una hermosa mujer castaña de cabellera rizada, de unos ojos verde y con unas muy diminutas pecas casi invisibles, como casi toda su familia paterna, era casi considerado el sello familiar.

Los chicos se retiraron y Terry los guió hacia un costado de la mansión hacia el hangar.

- aqui esta el aeroplano que quería que vea Stear, se qué le hacía ilusión echarle un vistazo, ojalá en otra ocasión pueda venir, habíamos hecho planes, ha sido toda una sorpresa que se metiera de lleno a los negocios tan pronto.

Los primos se miraron entre sí con complicidad, un dejó de tristeza se les per percibió en el rostro, pero no dijeron nada.

Mientras en el salón del té muy cerca de allí había una interesante conversación.

- Eleonor muy guapas estas chicas, amigas de Terrencce. -decía la baronesa. -sabes que al verlas sus caras se me hicieron familiares, la señorita Andley tiene un aire a mi prima la duquesa Pauna, no te percatastes, pero la que me sorprendió más aún fue la señorita Bitter me he quedado muy sorprendida, podría decirte que es idéntica a la hija de la condesa Elizabeth, si no que ella tiene el cabello rizado y tiene pecas como la señorita Andley.

- Ahora, que lo mencionas es verdad, Candicce, tiene mucha similitud de vuestra familia.

- Lástima, que mis primas no están en Londres, sí no hubieran estado aquí, acompañando a su hijos, llegarán en unas semanas, se hubieran impactado al ver a las chicas, ellas no superan la gran pérdida, ellas dicen que sus niñas están vivas no pierden la esperanza de encontrarlas aunque las posibilidades todos sabemos que son casi nulas, pero no lo aceptan y siguen con las investigaciones, aunque ya ha pasado 19 años de tan lamentable suceso.-decía la Baronesa con tristeza.

- Al menos Elisabeth, tuvo el consuelo de tener a su lado a Ennia.

-Si recuerdo fue todo un escándalo, recién había tenido yo a mi Richard. - comentó la duquesa.

**** INICIO FLASH BACK **

corrían los años 1.900 cuando una desgracia cayó sobre la aristocracia Europea, dos herederas perteneciente a la misma familia, la primogénita de los Duques de Edimburgo Edward y Pauna de días de nacida y de los Condes de Wessex Arthur y Elisabeth desaparecieron, estos últimos tenian gemelas de las cuales les arrebataron a una de ellas.

Estás primas tenian una prima en común Margaret, una mujer resentida e envidiosa por qué, estás, tenían muy buenos partidos por esposo, mientras ella no había tenido suerte en su baile de presentación, era una pelirroja guapa, con gracia pero ni en comparación con sus primas, era una mujer de muy mal corazón llena de odio, siempre se la pasaba haciendo maldades.

Unas semanas antes de salir de cuenta las primas se las llevaron a la casa de campo, para que estuvieran tranquilas con sus respectiva matronas, estaban todas las mujeres de la familia, el día del nacimiento llegó, candicce nació el 9 de abril una rubiesita muy hermosa toda una muñequita con un lunar en la espalda en forma de corazón, mancha perteneciente a la familia de Edward estaban felices por la recién nacida, al día siguiente 10 de abril la condesa se pudo de parto trayendo dos lindas nenas blanquisimas pelinegras, unas muñequitas de porcelanas, todo era alegría en la familia.

Hasta que dos semanas después les llegó la desgracias, su prima Margaret en complicidad con su mucama, la cuál era una solterona amargada que apoyaba todas las maldades de su ama, raptaron a las dos recién nacidas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llevando mucho tiempo de ventaja zarparon en unos de los transatlántico más grandes en el puerto de Southampton, llevándose con ellas las recién nacidas pasándolas como hijas de ellas.

El barco muy cerca de costas americana pareció en el mar, muchas gente se ahogaron, muy pocas se salvaron y muchas el mar se las tragó y nunca aparecieron, se fue encontrado el cuerpo de Margaret, pero no había señales ni de la mucama ni de las bebés, todo esto fue muy duro golpe para las familias.

Lo que ellos nunca supieron, fue que la mucama Sara, fue rescatada con las dos niñas ella se cambió de nombre y registro a las niñas como sus dos hijos varones y recalcó, que su esposo viajaba con ella, está se fue a Chicago cerca del Lago Michegan. Allí enfermo de pulmonía, la hermana de esta no se pudo hacer cargo de las niñas y las llevo a la casa de acogida muy cerca de la casa donde ella trabajaba " el hogar de pony "

Esa noche fue muy rara, era primavera y el tiempo estaba muy loco había ocurrido un fenómeno natural había nevado como en un día de diciembre, las niñas fueron encontradas con dos muñequitas de trapo artesanal llevaba grabados sus nombres Annie y la otra Candicce, que al momento que fueron encontradas la hermana María junto a la señorita Pony acordaron ponerles esos respectivos nombres, Annie a la pelinegra y Candicce Blanca por la nieve de esa noche a la rubia.

**** FIN FLASH BACK *****

Cuando estaba atardeciendo Terry buscó a Candy, sólo veía al elegante con su novia ni rastro de la pecosa hasta que alcanzo a divisar algo que se mueve en la copa de un robusto árbol y cuál siendo su sorpresa que era la misma Candy sentada en una rama del frondoso árbol se subio muy despacio y ella no se percato de su presencia hasta cuando no lo tuvo a su lado.

-hayyyy... como te encanta pegar sustos - lo reprendió.

- y ha ti como tengo que llamarte? ha ya se tarzan mono pecoso.- rió al ver su cara enfurecerse.

- Por que eres así, no puedes llamarme sólo por mi nombre, insolente malcriado y para que te enteres estoy muyyy... orgullosa de mis pecas -.

fuiiiiiiiiiii... Terry silbo, sonriendole de medio lado.

- Ya no te enfades mejor miremos el atardecer.- Candy se quedó en silencio y volteó la vista hacia el lago y admiraron juntos los colores que el ocaso del atardecer regalaba.

- Es muy hermoso, sabes este árbol me trae recuerdos de mi infancia, de la colina de pony, el lugar donde viví, mis primeros años, fueron maravillosos, junto a mis dos madres y más hermanos.

Terry la miró un poco confundido, cosa que se dio cuenta Candy. - por qué dices que tienes dos madres y ¿cuantos hermanos tienes? Candy.

Candy río, al ver su cara de incredulidad y sorpresa, con su risa canterina que para Terrence era como música de ángeles le aclara su verdaderos orígenes.

- Me crié en el hogar de pony, es una casa de acogida, y a mis 10 años salí de allí como compañera de juegos de Eliza Legan, no me fue muy bien como esperaba y luego por la intervención de Antonhy -al decir su nombre por un momento se calló y siguió, cosa qué Terry se percató, pero guardo silencio . - Stear y Archie, mis tres paladines, escribieron al tío abuelo Wuillian, el me adoptó como su hija y lo más gracioso es que yo siempre lo conocí desde mis 6 años el era mi príncipe de la colina, al decir esto una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Y así le Contó muchas anécdotas vividas con los Andley, claro está evitando las vividas con Antonhy.

-Vaya vaya.. quien lo diría así que el famoso Wuillian Andley es un joven rebelde, yo conozco a Albert, ¿pero que es de él ? hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

-Es lo que no sabemos, se fue de viaje a áfrica de vacaciones, hace años que estaba haciendo una obra de benéfica allí, al no recibir noticias de él, el administrador George ha ido a buscarlo, pero de él tampoco tenemos noticias, la verdad es que estamos muy preocupados.

- Es por eso que Stear ha empezado a encargarse de los asuntos administrativos de las empresas. - le contó Candy.

-No tenía ni idea - le dijo Terry un poco apenado por la situación familiar.

-Y lo peor, es que a hora la tía abuela Elroy se le ha metido en su cabeza dura que tengo que casarme y sin Albert aquí no se que va a suceder, le confesó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - en unas semanas hará un baile, con el fin de que conozca a un futuro esposo, yo no estoy preparada para ello. -le dijo ella un poco afligida.

- Tranquila. - se acercó más donde ella y le dejó su pañuelo.- ya pensaremos en algo para ayudarte.

- Gracias.- cogió el pañuelo, y le regaló una sonrisa.

El la abrazo muy tiernamente y la miró fijamente a sus ojos, queriendo transmitirle seguridad, ella no le supo sostener la mirada, Terry la intimidaba en tan poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, él único, que había tenido el atrevimiento de robarle sus besos, temía que volvería a intentarlo, se sentía un poco confundida y al tenerlo muy cerca la verdad que no le ayudaba mucho.

El rostro de Terry se puso rígido, y la miró de una manera muy seria, pensando muy seriamente lo que le iba a proponer.

- Por qué no te casas conmigo, al menos me conoces y no te tendrás que casarte con ningún desconocido, vamos pecosa se que estas loquita por mi.- le dijo, con su singular sonrisa de medio lado, quiriendo relajar la tensión entre los dos.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa le contesto Candy.

- Más quisieras tú - le dijo ella, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de él. - ¿estás hablando en serio? si apenas me conoces, no tienes por que hacerlo, seguro tendrás muchas hermosas damas que estarán loquitas por que las desposes.

- Y tu estas entré ellas, ¿no? le dijo él, en un susurro, con una sonrisita socarrona.

-vamos donde los chicos, estarán preocupados por que no me ven, hemos estado mucho rato aquí.- dijo esto, queriendo cambiar de conversación.

Terry, bajó primero del árbol, para poder ayudarla, como un buen caballero, en la última rama, se resbaló y rodaron por una pequeña pendiente que había aún lado del árbol, él con su cuerpo trató de protegerla para que no se hiciera daño, quedando ella sobre él con los brazos del castaño rodeando el cuerpo de ella, Candy al percatarse de la situación que se encontraba, quiso incorporarse enseguida, pero él no la soltó, al contrario apretó más el abrazo y la besó, ella sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta, sentía un calor creciente en su bajo vientre, se asustó ella nunca se había sentido así, estaba completamente perturbada, cosa que el aprovecho para darle una pequeña mordidita en el labio inferior de ella, al sentir dolor queriéndose zafar abrió la boca y él aprovechó para profundizar tan delicioso besó.

Ella por un momento se resistió pero luego se dejó llevar, lo disfruto pero al poco rato empezó a sollozar, él enseguida dejó de besarla y le pidió perdón por haberse dejado llevar, ella no dijo nada y cuando los colores de sus rostros hubo regresado a la normalidad regresaron con los demás.

De hecho ya habían encendido una gran fogata, tomaron sitio a lado de sus amigos, los cuales estaban de lo más entretenidos, intercambiando anécdotas entre todos y contando alguna historia de terror, pasaron la velada muy agradablemente, y lo más atrevido hasta se bañaron bajo la luz de la luna, casi a media noche se retiraron a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas.

YA en su tienda Candy recordaba la proposición que le había hecho Terry, ella se sentía muy bien en su compañía, sé sentía muy confundida cuando él la besaba sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre, algo nuevo para ella, nunca había sentido algo así, pero a esto, ella no le dio importancia, de hecho aúnque se había propuesto ella aún tenía muy presenté al rubio que le había roto su corazón, se había propuesto no pensar en él, no podía su recuerdo le dolía mucho, la traición que le había hecho su novio la. había destrozado.

- Anthony podré algún día olvidarte- se decía mentalmente ella.- esto duele, y derramando algunas lágrimas se quedó dormida.

Mientras en otra tienda no muy lejos de allí había un chico también pensando en su futuro, su padre le había propuesto que ya era hora de que formalizará alguna relación o mejor dicho que tenía que casarse, el veía en Candy la mujer perfecta para tremendo sacrificio.

- Es tan hermosa, sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, todo ella es perfecta y estoy seguro que no le soy indiferente - pensaba él.- aunque en sus ojos a veces veo tristeza, que te pasará mi tarzan pecoso,pueda que sea por los problemas que está atravesando tu familia - se decía un Terry sin ni siquiera imaginarse por lo que estaba atravesando la mente y el corazón de Candy.

Al día siguiente, después de un rico desayuno al aire libre, cada uno de los jovencitos presentes se fueron retirando con sus respectivos chóferes que habían ido a buscarlos, todos iban comentando lo bien que se lo habían pasado y del gracioso que se había disfrazado de oso y había hecho asustar a las chicas, cuándo estás ya estaban en sus tiendas.

Los chicos Andley fueron despedidos muy efusivamente por la Duquesa había simpatizado muy bien con Candy, la veía una niña muy adorable y sobre todo como buena mamá se había dado cuenta del interés de Terry hacia aquella niña.

- Ya te veo Romeo, se te ve aleguas que la rubia te trae tontito hermano.- se le burlaba Karem.

- mientras no le den calabaza. - se le reía Richard.

- Richard, tú eres el menos indicado en reírte de mi, yo que sepa tu pecosa aún te da las vueltas, o tienes algo que contarme. se le burló el castaño volteando la tortilla, él sabia que a su hermano le gustaba Amanda la hija de un Duque amigos de sus padres. Está era la segunda hija del matrimonio de los Duques de Edimburgo, Amanda, era tan pecosa como su madre.

- Que por cierto, pensé que vendrían? - preguntó.- ó ya les dieron calabazas los hermanos.- Terry, se les rio a todo pulmón.

- Para qué sepas querido, que no se encuentran aquí, como todos los años se van por estos tiempos a Nueva York.- le contestó la hermana, al darse de aludida ya que está, estaba interezada, en el hermano de Amanda.

- Ya chicos dejaos de bromas y vallan a descansar, que por la tarde regresamos al Castillo, saben que no me gusta que vuestro padre esté tanto tiempo sólo. - dijo la Duquesa.

-Madre sí apenas han sido un par de días. - le dijieron los chicos casi en unísono riéndose de la madre con complicidad.

- hayyyy el amor.- dijo esto la castaña.

Ellos en la intimidad del hogar eran una familia normal, se trataban sin ninguna clase de reverencia, con lo que el protocolo dictaba entre las familias nobles, en su hogar reinaba la paz, el amor que se prodigaban los padres y estos a la vez hacia sus hijos. Eleonor estaba muy orgullosa de su hermosa familia.

Al llegar al castillo, después de cenar Terrencce se fue a su alcoba, a descansar por que por la mañana tenía que ir a la Mansion de los Andley como se lo había pedido Stear a través de Archie. Y esa era la escusa perfecta para ver a la causante de sus insomnio.

Terry, Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Candy, que era él, el hombre perfecto para los planes que tenía la tía, para con ella, él estaba convencido de la atracción mutua que había entré ambos, aunque al parecer ella se negara al reconocerlo. Y para eso estaba él, para abrirle los ojos. Como que se llamaba, Terrencce Granchester que ella seria su futura esposa.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

capítulo 4

- Donde vas hijo. - le preguntó la duquesa.

-voy a visitar a Stear, me ha pedido que le ayude con unos documentos.

Eleonor, le sonrió, con una ceja arqueada.

- Me saludas a Candy. Así se llama tu amiga ¿no?

- ¡madreee...! no voy haberla seguramente este ocupada.- le contestó serio, pero se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- y así es madre, su nombre es Candy. Sabes me comentó que saldría informarse para ver si sus estudios los finaliza aquí, que no tiene pensado volver a Chicago.- le conversó con tal entusiasmó, que no pasó desapercibido para la joven duquesa.

- Es muy linda chica, y veo que te gusta mucho mi amor.- hacen una linda pareja la vas a cortejar?- le preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

- Sabes, no deberías ser tan entrometida Eleonor.- él quería mucho a su mamá, pero lo exaperaba, las urgencias que tenian sus padres en verlo casado lo enloquecian - aúnque talvez les de una sorpresa, nunca se sabé.- le dijo esto suavizando sus facciones, y guiñandole un ojo muy coqueto y con una sonrisita descarada.

Terry al llegar a la mansión Andley, llegó justo en plena discusión familiar, los gritos se escuchaban desde la biblioteca hasta el recibidor, donde lo habían hecho pasar para anunciar su llegada.

- Buenos días, que se le ofrece joven- preguntó la mucama, queriendose deshacer de tal inoportuna visita, pero al reconocerlo lo hizo pasar al joven Granchester al salon de te. - compermiso mi loor, a hora le traen el té, mientras le avisó al joven Stear de su visita. - y se retiró, sonrojada por la vergüenza ajena de sus patrones, que aquél joven presencié tal situación.

Mientras en la biblioteca.

- Que, como dices no puedes estar hablando en serio Candy, no lo permitiremos que te sacrifiques por nosotros.- Archie, estaba furioso al oír tremendo disparate.

- Ya encontraremos una solución y además el tío Albert, no estará de acuerdo con esta absurda idea.- dijo Stear.

-Ya basta los dos - decía una enérgica Elroy. - no se les está pidiendo su consentimiento, se les está comunicando la situación y además así lo ha decidido Candicce, hay que respetar su desiccion.-

Elroy, De esto último no estaba del todo convencida por una parte se le habia hecho apresurado la decision de candy.

Ella sabía que candy estaba sacrificandose por los negocios familiares y como se la había presentado la ocasion perfecta, conocer a Fausto, aquella mañana y el interés demostrado abiertamente hacia Candy, su sobrina le había comunicado que estaba dispuesta, a casarse con él y que no hacía falta hacer ningún baile, para buscarle marido.

**********INICIO FLASH BACK ************

Candy esa mañana como habían quedado, acudió junto a la tía donde la modista, en la cual coincidieron con una vieja amiga de la matriarca, con la que fueron a tomar el té, establecimiento en el que luego se les unió el sobrino de la dama, él cuál quedó maravillado y prendado de la rubia.

-Elroy, mira ahí viene mi sobrino habíamos quedado aquí.

El chico se les acerco.

-mira sobrino, te presentó a una buena amiga, Elroy Andley y su sobrina la señorita Candicce Andley. -las presentó.

- Él es mi más estimado sobrino, Fausto Carbonell.

Fausto, haciendo gala de su educación saludo con una sofisticada reverencia a las dos, Elroy, quedó encantada con la caballerosidad del pelinegro. Fausto, era el heredero de una de las familias más respetable de la sociedad Londinense, hombre de negocios ayudaba a su veterano padre, muy atractivo, pelinegro,de ojos avellana, el problema es que se llevaban quince años de diferencia con su sobrina.

El heredero, al conocer a Candy enseguida le llamó la atención, había sentido un flechazo a primera vista, de tan exótica belleza, la mirada de esta lo había hipnotizado, él era uno de los solteros más cotizado de las jóvenes casaderas, pero nunca había demostrado interés matrimonial con ninguna dama, con las cuales había salido y no por que hallan carecido de bellezas, si no qué al poco tiempo de conocerlas, perdía interés por que muchas eran tan superficiales.

Todo lo contrario con Candy pasaron un rato muy ameno, los jóvenes habían simpatizado muy bien, la tía del chico que lo conocía muy bien, sabia que Candy le había interesado y que podrían llegar muy lejos esté par y como su amiga Elroy le había conversado su interés por casar a su sobrina, a esta le gustó la chica para su sobrino y se lo hizo saber a su amiga.

************FIN FLASH BACK**********

- Pero Candy, una cosa es que te pretenda, y otra que tu hayas decidido casarte con él, si apenas lo conoces.- le decía seriamente Stear, tratando de caldear el ambiente pero queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su prima. - y además habíamos quedado que en unas semanas se realizaría un baile para ti y vendrán muchos jóvenes y tendrás oportunidad de conocer más chicos y puedas tomar la decisión correcta. Un matrimonio no es un juego.

- Talvez tengas razón Stear, pero yo me siento muy segura con el señor Carbonell y sé que no me ocasionará ningún daño.

sabían a que se refería su prima por el desengaño que había tenido con Anthony, a excepción de la tía Elroy, ya que ella no estaba al tanto de la situación, sabía que ellos habían tenido un tonto romance de niños pero que había quedado ahí.

En ese momento tocó la puerta Dorothy,con pequeños toquesitos.

-Adelante - le pidió que entrara la matriarca - que pasa Dorothy, vez que estamos reunidos, que se te ofrece.

- Lo sé mi señora, pero es que el joven Stear tiene visita y lo está esperando en la sala de té. - contestó tímidamente

- ¿Quien ha venido? sin anunciarse antes- pregunto un poco enfadada la tía.

- El joven Granchester . - dijo muy apenada.

- Oh.. es verdad le había pedido que venga, quería consultarle algunas cosas, como pude olvidarlo.- dijo Stear llevándose las manos a su cabeza. - enseguida estoy con él.

-Bueno. -dijo la tía. - haré pasar al joven Granchester aquí.- dijo esto, dando por terminada la reunión.

- Pero tía, no hemos terminado. -dijo Archie, él no estaba convencido que su gatita, contrajiera matrimonio con un desconocido, y, que por su despecho amoroso tomará una decisión equivocada.

- Ya hablaremos, Candy Piénsalo bien -le dijo esto último y se retiró dejando a los tres chicos.

- Bueno yo también me retiró - dijo esto Candy, antes de que sus primos empezarán con sus reproches, ella no se encontraba bien, para que ellos la atormentaran más, estaba convencida que era la mejor decisión que había tomado, no volvería a enamorarse, había cerrado su corazón no lo volvería a compartirlo con nadie más, para que luego se lo destrozaran, sabía como era el dolor y no quería pasar por eso otra vez y era por eso que la propuesta de Terry ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta, es que ni siquiera se lo pensaba, él la ponía nerviosa y eso a ella no le gustaba la inquietaba demasiado.

Al salir de la biblioteca se chocó de frente con Terry, lo habían dirigido hacia allí, por órdenes de la tía, tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, ambos sintieron miles de cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo, ella sin darse cuenta se le quedó mirando sus labios, embriagada con su suave aliento.

Él le sonrió y le dijo muy cerca de su oído. -quieres besarme, a mi me apetece. - Se lo quedó mirando estupefacta, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, el corazón le dio un vuelco, se soltó de su agarré y se retiró casi corriendo.

-agrgrgr... este insolente me hace rabiar con sus tonterías - como se atreve hablarme a así, que insolencia la suya - meditaba Candy, muy enfadada, mientras que Dorhoty la ayudaba a cambiarse para el almuerzo, la mucama sólo se sonreía, al escuchar el monólogo de su patrona, ella estaba segura que el joven Granchester le hacía sentir cosas que ni la misma Candy quería darse cuenta.

Terry se quedó en la biblioteca con su amigo, luego que se retirará el hermano de éste.

- Lo siento Terry, se me olvidó que te había pedido que vinieras, lo que sucede es que estamos atravesando por una situación complicada.- le dijo a su amigo ofreciéndole una copa de brandy.

- Descuida, de algo me he enterado, si te puedo ayudar cuenta conmigo. -le dijo Terry mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

- La cosa está mal, mira échale un vistazo a esto, el administrador que contrató la tía no me inspira confianza, creó que estaríamos mejor sin él, si seguimos así todo se irá al infierno, Robert Legan se está aprovechando de la situación, no se me haría nada raro, que este administrador estén jugandonos sucio, pero la tía no quiere aceptarlo.

- Son muchas cosas, no se como lo hacía Albert, bueno también contaba con la ayuda de George, ¿donde estarán? me preocupa ya son varios meses que no sabemos nada de ellos y la tía se lo calla no quiere enterar al mundo de la desaparición del patriarca, por que dice que sería el final de nosotros, quedaríamos vulnerables antes las aves carroñeros.- le conversó esto a su amigo con una triste sonrisa.

- Y lo peor no termina aquí, nos acaban de comunicar las damas de esta casa, que Candy va aceptar no sólo que la corteje un hombre que con unos años más podría ser su padre, si no que dice que se va a casar con él y eso no se lo vamos a permitir ni mi hermano ni yo, aunque ella lo niega, se que lo hace por la familia, como ella es la heredera directa, su futuro esposo tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo mientras aparece el tío.

Cuando Terry oía esto no podía creer que Candy se haya decidido, por otro, en vez de él y que no lo tomará encuenta en su decisión de matrimonio, el sabía que él no le era indiferente que cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban la sentía temblar y más cuando bien le había correspondido a sus besos. Terry se encontraba dolido, és de ayudar a su amigo, se disculpó y rechazo la invitación al almuerzo, no quería verla no soportaría mirarla se despidió y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de aquella casa.

Condujo por mucho rato sin rumbo fijo, meditando los acontecimientos, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de Candy, y, que iba a luchar por conquistarla, ROBARLE EL CORAZÓN, aunque muera en el intento, ella era una chica especial y valía la pena, él sabía que algo le pasaba, en el fondo de su mirada había un dejó de tristeza y se propuso enamorarla y hacerla feliz.

Mientras en la mansión de los Andley.

Candy bajo al comerdor, muy animada sorprendiéndose ella misma, como últimamente no se la veía hace tiempo, pero se sintió desilusionada, por qué pensó que Terry se quedaría almorzar con ellos, se regaño así misma por que eso no tenía que importarle, y mucho menos afectarle su ausencia, a penas término de comer, casi por obligación que por ganas, se retiró.

Al marcharse, los dos hermanos se quedaron un poco preocupados por qué, por un momento, cuando bajo al comedor la vieron feliz, y en segundos vieron como se apoderó de ella la tristeza, por más que se esforzó ella, por demostrar lo contrario, pero era una ilusa, era imposible, querer engañarlos a ellos. Ellos que la conocían tan bien, Sabía que su primo tenía mucho que ver con ese dolor.

Ya en su habitación, se recostó, aunque no tenía sueño, lo que quería era gritar, el buen ánimo que por un momento tenía paso a la desesperación, le dio un bajón, de repente, sintió estallar todo lo que había querido ocultar a los demás y a ella misma. Llorando con desgarro, lágrimas que había evitado derramar durante todo este tiempo.

.-¿Por que Anthony me hiciste esto? yo te quería, nunca nadie volverá hacerme sufrir.- nadie... se decía Candy para sus adentros.

- Candy, puedo pasar - la interrupción Dorhoty, al ver que ella no contestaba sus llamados.- pero Candy, que pasa, se acercó a su lado, abrazandola, Candy estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la silla de su tocador.- llora mi pequeña llora, es malo guardarse las cosas en el corazón. -le decía Dorothy muy afligida.

-se marchó de mi lado, es una agonía recordarlo, se ha ido sabiendo cuánto lo amó.-las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. -ya no más, ya no... por qué duele el corazón, por queeeé...no es justo siempre ¿será así? ¿siempre tendré que sufrir?, le decía esto hipando por el dolor de su desengaño amoroso. Lástima que ella no sabía que todo había sido una vil mentira, hasta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

-. se terminó este amor, siento que todo se me cae encima .- le decía con todo su dolor a su amiga.

Así pasó buen rato derramando lágrimas dolorosas, Dorhoty la acompañó en su dolor le acariciaba el cabello, sabía que este momento tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar, tenía que desahogarse de su gran pérdida, de su primer amor, para poder seguir adelanté, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando Dorhoty salió de la habitación, los chicos estaban impacientes.

- Como esta la hemos oído llorar -preguntó Archie muy afligido, al ver a su gatita sufrir tanto.

- ya todo pasó, es el paso que tenia que dar, aunque es muy doloroso estará mejor después de hoy, es bueno esto, de nada le sirve guarda su dolor, Candy, necesitaba desahogarse, es lo mejor que podía hacer. Aúnque ignoro cuáles han sido los motivos que la hayan empujado hacerlo ahora .- Esto último sólo lo pensó.

-Esta bien hermano, es mejor dejarla descansar, pienso que Dorhoty tiene razón. Esperemo que mañana sea un mejor día para ella, tenemos que apoyarla, mañana que viene Annie quiero que salgan con ella, se distraigan, llevalas al club.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un Anthony muy pensativo.

- .por que no me has escrito amor mío, te extrañó tanto como quisiera que estés a mi lado en estos momentos. -El rubio estaba desesperado le había escrito un montón de veces a su novia, a sus primos y a la tía, pero ninguno le había devuelto ni una carta. y esto se le estaba siendo muy extraño, en el fondo de su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Lo que nadie sabía, que toda la correspondencia de Anthony la tenía Eliza con la complicidad de una de las mucama de la mansión de Chicago, por lo cual ninguna llegó a su destinatario. porque las demás cartas una vez a la semana eran enviadas a Londres.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

capítulo 5

Al día siguiente, con la llegada de Anie a la mansión, en la cual pasaría algunos días allí, con Candy, sabía que está aúnque no se lo había dicho estaba atravesando por uno de sus más complicados momentos y más por lo que le había conversado su novio, sospecha se confirmaba, ya sabía ella, que no era normal el comportamiento de su amiga, se comportaba de una manera despreocupada, como si los últimos acontecimientos no le afectarán, pero no contaba que sus ojos la delataban, como siempre todo se lo guardaba no quería preocupar a las personas que ella quería, consiente estaba que todos tenían sus propios problemas para venir ella a contrariar con lo suyos.

Annie de imaginarse que Archie le hiciera algo parecido se le desgarraba el corazón.

Los señores Britter la dejaban muy poco quedarse con los Andley, no veían bien ya que en ella vivía el prometido de su hija, pero por la insistencia de esta, de estar unos días con Candy, accedían pero siempre en compañía de su mucama.

Candicce hace horas que estaba despierta, pero no se animaba a levantarse, se reprochaba su comportamiento de la noche anterior aunque en su alma sentía que se había quitado un peso, se sentía liberada, no sabía que carajos le había ocurrido y a la final estalló no le había importado nada, se sentía avergonzada con sus primos y que ellos a hora estarían preocupados por ella.

Había sucedido tantas cosas en tan corto tiempo, su novio de toda la vida la había traicionado, un arrogante, que la besaba cuando quería y por último había decidido aceptar aún desconocido como posible esposo, su mejor amigo y benefactor desaparecido, su vida estaba de cabeza.

- Dios, mío, iluminame y dame valor para seguir adelante, rezó, pidió por el bienestar de Albert y de George, de todos en general, y alivio para su dolido corazón,se apretó en su pecho su crucifijo.

Eran las nueve, cuándo entró Dorhoty, después de dar unos toques en su puerta. Candy se tapó de pies a cabeza.

- Buenos días, dormilona, levanta hace un día espléndido.- le dijo Dorhoty recorriendo las cortinas, abriendo los ventanales para que entrara aire fresco.

- Hay una sorpresa para ti, Candy.- Dorothy la miró de reojo, se sonrió, bien sabía que las sorpresas enloquecia a su joven patrona. Candy ya estaba incorporada en la cama, expectante a las palabras de Dorothy.

- Lo sabía, nunca cambiarás pequeña, tomate el desayuno, voy a preparar tu baño.- dijo esto dirigiéndose a la puerta para que entrara la sorpresa de Candy, sabía que la visita de Annie, le haría mucho bien.

Dorothy para la comodidad de Candy, no dijo ni una palabra de la noche anterior, sabía que esto era muy difícil para ella, y actuaron de mutuo y silencioso acuerdo aparentar que no había pasado.

- Candy. - Annie corrió hacia ella abrazandola, no es que haya pasado tiempo sin verse, de hecho sólo habían pasado algunos días.- He venido unos días a quedarme contigo, apresurate a fuera hace un día maravilloso, vamos al club.

- Seguro que vienes por mi..! ó por Archie.- Candy le sonrió. - Lamentó decirte que te engañas a ti misma si piensas, que lo haces por mí. - Annie, se sonrojo.- Me alegró muchísimo que estés aquí con nosotros.

- Candy... sabes que es verdad, bueno a medias.- le sonrió, para que engañarla, si ella la conocía más que nadie. Entre risas de las dos, se terminó el desayuno y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Luego que Dorhoty, la ayudará a vestirse, se había puesto un modernizado traje de montar, que en unos de los viajes Albert le había traído de parís, como eran unos graciosos pantalones sabía que a su pequeña le gustarian mucho, ya que siempre se andaba quejando de los ostentosos vestidos, decía que algunos se le hacía difícil respirar y andar con naturalidad. Ha Candy le gustaba mucho la equitación, era una experta jinete.

- Candy te ves bellísima con ese traje.- Annie la miró, con sorprendente asombro ella estaba vestida con su traje de montar habitual, por su cabecita no se le ocurriría usar un traje como los de su atrevida amiga, Candy se había recogido su cabello en una coleta de la cual se le escapaba unos rebeldes mechones pero todo en ella radiaba belleza, sólo eran sus ojos, lo que carecían del brillo tan peculiar en ellos. Los dos hermanos, también se quedaron impactados con las dos amigas, las dos estaban radiantes.

Los tres, llegaron al club, en la cual los recibieron muy cordialmente hace mucho tiempo que no iban allí, desde hace unos dos años que pasaron las vacaciones en Londres, todos los chicos del clan. A Archie se le alborotaron las venas de los celos le incomodaban las miradas masculinas hacia sus dos chicas, entre los cuales se encontraba Terrencce, con unos amigos suyos, Charlie con su prima Aghata una castaña muy hermosa y una amiga de ella.

Candy, en particular es la que más llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres por su coqueto traje, que ya por si era más que ceñido resaltando su delgada pero esterilizada figura, dejado ver la forma de sus bien torneadas piernas. Muy pocas damas habían osado a ponerse esos trajes. Y de la cuales eran siempre extranjeras.

Candy no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Terry, cuando estaban en los establo ella se sentía observada, algunas veces volteo a su alrededor y no encontró esa mirada insistente que estaba logrando ponerla de los nervios. Él encargado de los establos se encargó de encillar los tres caballos, que habían escogido.

- Bien chicos una carrera .- les dijo Candy, tomando la delantera, estaba feliz, montar así, a bocajarro como un chico, miró a Annie, no entendía por qué la sociedad o quién fuera, imponía esos trajes incómodos a las mujeres.

- Bien gatita. -y salió disparado Archie adelantando a Candy.

- Son unos tramposos -. les gritó entre risas Annie, siempre le hacian lo mismo.

Llevaban unos quince minutos cuándo Terry les dio alcance.

- Buen día, señoritas, Archibald, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí - .los saludo con una radiante sonrisa, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se lo veía espectacularmente, con su traje, y con su cabello alborotado por el aire.

- Hola Terrencce- . le contestaron los novios en unísono, contrario de Candy

- Hola Terry.- por un momento se sonrojo al nombrarlo por su diminutivo, al darse cuenta de la inquietante mirada de su primo, que confianzas de ella al llamarlo así, aunque algunas veces lo hacia pero no ante más personas. A Terry, por su puesto que le encantó, de los labios de ella oír decir su nombre de sentía tan bien.

Conversaron un rato mientras cabalgan, por momentos los novios se adelantaban quedando la pareja de amigos atrás.

- Ayer te marchaste, pensé que te quedarías a la comida con nosotros.

-¿Tu querías que me quede? pensé que estarías ocupada preparandote quizás para la visita de tu novio. - por fin se la había tirado, necesitaba llevar la conversa por los intereses suyos, y la oportunidad se le había presentado.

Candy lo miró con cara interrogante.

- Se puede saber, a que te refieres, yo no tengo novio, bueno, eso a ti no te importa. - volteó para ni mirarlo, y se adelantó dejándolo atrás. - estaba enfadada, ¿acaso este chico no sabía hacer nada más que perturbarla?

- Hay pecosa no me estarás mintiendo ¿no? .- le pregunto, al darle alcance, arqueo su ceja derecha, en un gesto interrogativo.

Candicce guardo silencio, acaso él sabía lo que planeaba hacer, pero de igual manera en esos momentos no mentía.

- El que calla otorgar.. .- insistió, mirándola a los ojos.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- y salió dando la carrera, Terry sonrió, volviendo a galopar hasta estar a la misma altura de ella.

- Candicce, acaso no le han enseñado, que no es propio de una dama dejar con la palabra ha otra persona -. Terry, la miró con in semblante serio.- Ha sido un placer verte.- Está vez fue él en dejarla, y la sensación de vacío que sintió Candy, fue muy similar al de el día anterior, sacudió su cabeza, negándose cualquier pensamiento, y volvió a galopar con furia.

Cuando los chicos fueron almorzar al restaurante del elegante club, fueron instalados muy cerca de la mesa de Terry,él cual estaba acompañado de sus amigos. Candy se sintió incómoda, por qué, no lo supo, pero de su sitio, podía ver de frente a Terry muy bien acompañado, a su lado una melosa y muy guapa, jovencita no dejaba de coquetearle, Britge, que se percató de las miradas de Terry, miró a Candy.

- Hermano, la vas a desaparecer, de tanto que la miras, no sabía que la conocías,como siempre tu conquista siempre son un reto.- Charles, río del gesto fulminante de su amigo.- Es hermosa - dijo, poniéndose serio, y mira no más, parece que le interesas, y según cómo mira a Britge, la tienes en bandeja. - le palmeó el hombro a su amigo.

- ¿Candy, te pasa algo?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

- No, no... todo está bien, sólo, miraba a Terrence que esta acompañado de su novia y unos amigos. - le contestó con simpleza.

- ¡Es verdad..! si te apetece luego nos acercamos a saludar.- Annie sonrió.- Terry me cae muy bien, me gustaba para ti Candy. -,al decirle esto, se ganó una mirada de reproché de su novio, pero ella siguió.- Pero es una lástima, parece qué es verdad, esa chica, lo mira con fascinación.

Candy estaba apunto de darse una bofetada así misma no entendía por que le molestaba ver a Terry en compañía de esa chica y más al darse cuenta que el descarado no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella, que cínico se decía ella, como se había atrevido a besarla si tenia novia, esto la decepcionó mucho mas.

Pero al contrario de los planes de Annie, fueron los de la otra mesa que se acercaron a ellos.

- Vaya, vaya... Es una verdadera sorpresa,Archibald cornwell.- los dos amigos, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.- no te había reconocido, Archie, te presentó a mi prima Aghata, una amiga de la familia, Britge.- Terry, mientras ellos se abrazaban saludo a Annie, y le dio una mirada intensa a Candy, saludandola cómo si no se hubieran visto con anterioridad.

Archie, saludo a las dos, dándoles un casto besó en el dorso de la mano.

- Te presentó a mi prometida Annie Bitter y ella es Candicce Andley mi prima.-las presentó.

- Un placer conocerlas.- saludando con una pequeña venía y besandoles los dorso de las manos con mucha galenteria en especial a Candy.-un placer conocerla personalmente.- exclamó mirando a Terry, haciendo que esté lo fulminara con la mirada y provocando las risas de las damas que los acompañaba a ellos. Candy por su parte se sonrojo

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron a conversar entre ellas, por qué los otros tres se enfrascaron en sus gratos recuerdos, que habían vivido en común por separado con Charles.

- Bueno, Archie, esperó contar con vuestra presencia, lo vamos a pasar en grande,mis cumpleaños son bien sonados.- Charles, los invitó oficialmente, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos, y ahora que estaban en Londres, compartirían.

Al momento de despedirse, Annie intervino, diciendo que ellos se dirigían hacía la heladeria y los invito, Terry aceptó pero los otros se disculparon por que tenian otro compromiso familiar. Ya en la heladeria se la pasaron muy bien, tanto Candy como terrence, sin decirse uno al otro, habían hecho un pactó de paz entré los dos, a ella se la veía muy feliz en compañía del Terry, se encontraba muy complacida, se había dado cuenta, que Terry no tenía ninguna relación con Britge, quedando muy claro que ellos dos eran únicamente amigos, Candy, se mostraba parlanchina. Tanto Archie como su novia, no perdían detalle de estos dos, en parte ellos se sentía feliz por verla reír así, aunque para Archie, Terry no le caía del todo bien, para él esté era un aristócrata engreído, pero no le importaba, si él lograba, que con su amistad alegrar a su gatita. Cuando tuviera a Anthony en su delante, le pediría explicación del por qué tuvo que hacer las cosas así, lastimandola a ella.

- Bueno, sé van animar en ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charles, yo iré. - exclamó Terry, mirando detenidamente a Candy

- Si, seguro que iremos ¿verdad amor?. pregunto Annie.- y por qué no vamos en parejas? .- propuso,con naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal. Candy la miró escandalizada, sonrió con nerviosismo, simulando las ganas de estrangular a su amiga.

- Por mi no hay problema. Yo no tengo pareja aún.- le respondió Terry, sonriendo divertido, al ver el sonrojo de la rubia.

- Perfecto, Candy tampoco, así vamos los seis juntos, porque Paty me parece que llega el jueves de Florida. - decía con una tranquilidad, pero eso sí, sin mirar a su amiga, porque si las miradas matará, estaría doblemente, por su novio y por la prima de éste.

- Pero Annie, como sé te ocurre arreglarlo todo a tu manera, seguro Terry tendrá que ir con su novia. - porque después de meditarlo llegó a la conclusión que ese dato no lo sabía y eso lo averiguaria en estos momentos.

Terry sonrió al escucharla, la miró, por segundos sus miradas se encontraron, ella la apartó rápidamente, se veía nerviosa, él bajo su mirada a sus rosados labios, pero esta vez, fue él quién desvió la mirada, algo incómodo, su corazón inoportuno empezó a galopar, hubiera dado lo que tenía para estar asolas con ella, y poder beber el néctar de sus besos. Después que sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo. fueron segundos lo que pasaron, pero Annie lo miraba expectante.

- Pecosa, acaso no escuchas, acabó de decir que voy sólo, y para tu tranquilidad no, no tengo novia al menos por el momento.- esto dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos, Candy volvió a ruborizarse, pero le detuvo la mirada furiosa.

- ¿Sabes? a mi me da lo mismo si tienes novia o no, créeme mi tranquilidad no se ve pertubada por ese echo.- habló con tanta pasión, que Annie se rió.

Terry, la miraba divertido, Archie muy serio.

- Bueno, me parece perfecto, que estas cosas no te importe, pero dime ahora ¿ serás mi pareja, en el baile?

- ahh.. eso seguro, Terry, Candy será tu pare... - Annie no terminó de hablar que se vio interrumpida.

- ... Annie, esto lo decido yo.- Candy los miro furiosa a los tres, Archie la miró perplejo, alzó sus hombros, él no había dicho ni media palabra, no se merecía su enojo. A Annie no le importó el enfado de su amiga, y Terry seguía muy divertido la situación, aúnque internamente estaba ansioso esperando su repuesta.

- Ahh, está bien... seremos parejas.- pero al ver por segundos la satisfacción en él, lo miró detenidamente arqueando una ceja, volvió la cara donde los otros dos, dando a Terry, su perfil repingado.- Nos podemos ir, tengo pendientes que hacer.

- Por mí, pierdan cuidado, yo voy a saludar alguien aquí. -diciendo esto se despidió y se retiró, en el fondo de la heladeria habían sentadas dos amigas de él..

Cuándo. Candy vio dónde se dirigió le dio un vuelco el estómago y peor con la alegría que lo recibieron, enseguida cambió su semblante a uno de furia, Annie que no perdía detalle, se reía para sí misma, viendo como a su amiga él aristócrata la estaba envolviendo en sus redes, sin que ella misma fuera consiente del todo, se alegraba que al menos tuviera una nueva ilusión. Aúnque no lo aceptará.

Terry, vio la reacción de Candy y aquella mirada de reproche con la que lo miró, se alegró, de reojo miró, que casi cómo un torbellino se llevó a rastras a sus primos de allí. él sabía que él no le resultaba indiferente a ella al menos atracción había, y esto lo animaba a conquistarla, enseguida se despidió de sus amigas, se sentía un poco avergonzado por utilizarlas, aún sabiendo que una de ellas parecía estar interesada amorosamente en él y casi salió corriendo huyendo de allí.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, sean buenas y decirme que les parece.

Hoy 8 de marzo, quería desearles un feliz día a todas las mujeres del mundo, que tengan buen dia, somos lo máximo, nos da tiempo para todo whatsapp, face, trabajo, niños, marido, casa, amigos y para el fanfiction jajaja... muchos abrazos

capítulo 6

La fiesta de Charles, estaba en todo su apogeo, todos los invitados elegantemente vestido, todo era derroche de lujo.

Tanto como Candy, Anie y Paty estaban bellísimas en compañías de sus respectivas parejas, todos ellos radiaban belleza.

Candy no podía negarse cada vez le gustaba estar más tiempo con el castaño, aunque de Anthony no se podría decir que lo haya olvidado, pero el dolor ya era más llevadero, Terry le resultaba muy apuesto, inresistiblente sexi y caballeroso todo en él le resultaba atrayente, había mucha atracción entre los dos.

Candy salió un momento a tomar un poco de aire una de las grandes terrazas del gran salón de baile.

- . pecosa, no me dejes sólo allí dentro, no ves que algunas no pierden oportunidad y a la mínima me acosan y tú has venido conmigo y tienes que protegerme.- le dijo Terry con tal seriedad, que estallaron en risas.

-. Que arrogancia la tuya, más quisiera tener a tus pies a muchas, no te creas inresistible.- Le dijo arqueando su ceja derecha, simulando seriedad.

- fuiiiiiiiiiii.- si yo te contará.- se rió de medio lado, el muy descarado.

- Dios, más pretencioso no se puede ser. -iba a seguir y Terry, la interrumpió.

- Candy... .- la llamó y ella se volteo y él que estaba detrás de ella, quedaron muy cerca uno al otro, mirándose azul zafiro con verde esmeralda, ella bajó su mirada hacia sus labios, Dios que tentación... de verdad su cercanía la ponía nerviosa pero no hizo intención alguna de alejarse de él, Terry muy despacio se le fue acercando más y le acarició el rostro con mucha delicadeza, la respiración de ambos era agitada y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se unieron y se entregaron en un apasionado besó muy poco decoroso, aprovechando las sombras de la noche, ella sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago, le rodeó el cuello con sus delicadas manos y él la abrazo de la cintura, sus manos subían y bajan por la espalda de ella, hasta qué...

- Candy... .- la nombró, Stear, se sintió tonto al ver llegado en esos momentos tan inoportuno, le invadió muchos sentimientos a la vez, vergüenza por tener que presenciar esto, furia porque Terrence no respetará a su prima en público y a la vez alegría al ver que ella al parecer estaba saliendo del bache en el que se encontraba.

Candy enseguida se separó de él, escondió entre sus manos la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-yo yo... es que que... -no sabía que decir, y enseguida Terry tomo la palabra.

- Candy tranquila, Stear disculpame no he querido faltarle en ni un momento, nos dejamos llevar, A mi me gusta mucho Candy y mis intenciones con ella son serias. - dijo esto mirandola detenidamente.

- Bueno es que yo yo... -otra vez se quedó bloqueada no sabía que decir, le gustaba estar con Terry pero a la vez sentía que no era tiempo para meterse en una nueva relación, temía que le pasará lo mismo, y además estaba el pretendiente que ya se había resuelto aceptar, en dos días la tía se entrevistará con la amiga de esta, la señora Clarissa, tía de Fausto, para darle la nueva nueva, que ha su sobrina ósea Candicce estaba dispuesta aceptar la visita de su sobrino, para luego dar pasó aún posible compromiso entre los dos.

- Compermiso.- se disculpó y salió corriendo de ahí, una Candy muy apenada.

- Candyy... .- fue lo que dijo en voz apagada, se quedó un Terry muy confundido.

- Déjala amigo.- intervino Stear. - necesita su tiempo a hora está muy confundida. - se lo pensó y guardo silencio y no dijo más, él no tenía porque decirle por lo qué estaba atravesando su prima, no le correspondía. Pero como Terrencce no es ni un tonto, sabía que algo no andaba bien y lo intuía.

- No me lo vas a decir verdad.- dijo esto mirando a su amigo y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Stear sólo negó con la cabeza y optó por agregar.

- Sólo te diré que si ella te escoge a ti, me alegraría mucho por que a los dos los quiero y consideró.- sonrió.- vaya vaya... par de rebeldes que sean unido.

- Te acuerdas lo que te comenté acerca que la tía abuela la quiere casar y que ya había un tipo interesado en cortejarla.- Stear lo miró pensativo.- Si estás seguro en lo que a hora dices, deberías hablar muy seriamente con ella, pero hoy no, dejala que aclare sus sentimientos, lo único que sé, es que se ve que no le eres indiferente, yo la conozco.- dijo esto como dándole fuerza a su amigo y de una manera demostrandole su apoyo.

Regresaron al rato los amigos al salón de baile, encontrándose allí a Candy con los demás, los tres fingiendo indiferencia, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre con la velada, bailaron intercambiaron parejas, se la pasaron en grande, Charles resultó ser un gran anfitrión, seguro estaban que por mucho tiempo se hablaría de esta fiesta.

Ya muy entrada la noche se retiraron, al momento de despedirse Terry le dijo a Candy muy cerca del oído si podía invitarla a salir mañana. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que tenian una conversación Stear sabía que estos dos tenian qué hablar enseguida planeó un pretexto.

-Terry querrás acompañarnos mañana haremos un picnic - al decir esto todos voltearon a mirarlo con caras interrogantes ¿picnic?.- el castaño miró a Candy ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Enseguida Paty su novia salió en su ayuda.

– si... no le habíamos dicho nada lo acabamos de planear, como hoy y mañana son los únicos días que descansa mi querido, hemos decidido pasarlo junto a ustedes, no les agrada la idea.- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-si si... claro por supuesto.- dijierón todos a la vez.

Quedaron antes del medio día, en verse en la mansión de los Andley. Al llegar al parque muy cerca del el Bin Ben, las chicas extendieron la manta acuadros y sacaron lo que tenian en la canasta, pan recién horneado, mermeladas, quesos, carnes secas ensalada de frutas, y una gran torta de tres chocolates el preferido de Candy, y que la cocinera se lo había preparado a ella para esa mañana, era su consentida y de beber llevaron vino y sidra. Todos comieron con gran apetito algunos no habían ni desayunado, entre risas y bromas devoraron todo, en especial Candy fue la burla de los chicos comió, cómo si en siglos no hubiera probado bocado, ella, siempre sería una glotona.

Después se tendieron en el césped a reposar habían quedado satisfecho con su asaña devoradora. Al rato se pusieron a jugar entre todos como enanos, se partían de la risas de las locuras que hacian, la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos se contagiaban de la alegría de los muchachos. Cuando se cansaron de hacer el indio se dispersaron las parejas, dejando solos a los dos amigos, lo cual Terry, aprovechó para invitarla a caminar por el malecón del rio Támesis.

Caminaron en silencio, éste paisaje les traían recuerdos recientes a estos dos, hasta que el decidió hablar.

-Candy... empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No, Terry... espera escuchame.- guardo silencio respiró profundo y se animo a seguir.

- Tengo que ser sincera contigo, hay alguien en mi vida que no he podido desprender.- sonrió con tristeza.- esto es muy duro para mi, pero lo más curioso, es que te pareces a él.- Terry frunció el entrecejo.- no, no me malinterpretes, pero es la verdad, él era tan caballeroso, atento, y esa candidez suya están parecida a la tuya, por eso estoy segura, que te llegaré a querer, talvez más que él.- Candy suspiro profundo, las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, por más que trató de reprimirlas, recordar y conversar su frustrado amor a Terry, le dolía, pero sabía que debía ser sincera con él, Terrence le gustaba mucho y prefería que él supiera lo que pasaba con ella no quería mentirle, le conversó a grandes rasgo lo que había pasado.

- .Candy... no, no llores.- la abrazo con ternura.- esta todo bien, ya pasó, agradezco que seas sincera, todos hemos tenido un pasado, y tú lo sientes con más dolor porque como veo es reciente. y la abrazo con más fuerza, él quería transmitirle su apoyo, él también respiró profundo, quería mostrarse tranquilo, pero se sentía incómodo no le gustaba verla sufrir así por otro, maldito como se atrevió a engañarla debería ser un imbécil.

Pero había un pero, ella los encontraba parecidos y esto lo incomodaba, él era único, pero se comió su coraje y no le dijo nada, era mejor que se tranquilizara tanto ella como él. Pasaron un buen rato abrazados, él le acariciaba el cabello.

-pecosa talvez te parezca apresurado, pero yo quiero intentar conquistarte, me gustas, sí tu me aceptas yo sabré esperar y lucharé para que tu me ames a mí, como yo a tí. - le dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos muy seriamente.- casemonos.- le dijo la vio tan frágil, sentía que la amaba y que necesitaba de él.

Ella, por repuesta le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo. - tú también me gustas y seguro que llegaré amarte, me encanta estar contigo. -se lo dijo en un susurro.

-Y que dices de mis besos. -le dijo seductoramente en un murmullo, queriendo bromear para liberar las tensiones del momento.-tu boca a sido hecha para besarme, pecosa mía, te siento estremecer, cuándo te tengo cerca, y esto debe significar algo.-le dijo él sonriente.

- tonto presumido, y si sí me gustan. - le repitió con su rostro rojo por admitir que los besos de él la llevaban a la locura.- esta bien Terry creó que aceptaré tu proposición, voy hablar con la tía, me imagino que ella se pondrá felíz, por que tenía pensado aceptar el cortejo de un sobrino de una amiga de ella, al parecer estaba tomando una decisión apresurada, nadie en casa estaba de acuerdo del todo conmigo.-confeso, la verdad que ni ella misma, dijo todo esto un poco avergonzada.

- .pero lo he pensado mejor y yo quiero volver a enamorame, amar y que me corresponda y tu me gusta.- . candy estaba totalmente roja, estaba aceptando un noviazgo con el castaño ahí sin plantearlo ni nada, la situación se presentó y se dio.

Terrence estaba muy emocionado, no podía creerlo ella lo aceptaba, aunque no se esperaba que ella tendría su corazón herido, él iba a luchar para sanarlo y apoderarse de el.

-pero Terry espera aún debes saber algo, mi familia como tu sabes está pasando por una situación complicada, al llegar a casarte conmigo tendrás que asumir muchas responsabilidades, que a lo mejor no querrás hacerte cargó, es lo que llevó acuesta por el momento.-le dijo una apenada candy.

-De eso no te preocupes, mi padre tienes los mejores asesores financieros y de confianza, hablaré con él.-le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

- Ahora ven aquí y sellemos esto como se merece. -la tomo de la cintura y la acercó hacia él y la beso, no podía resistirse a sus besos, a su olor a rosas frescas y a su cálido aliento frutal. era divina su pecosa, porque de aquí a delante ella era eso su pecosa.

-Candy no se resistio, ella también lo deseaba, su aliento al tenerlo cerca la envolvía, le sabía a canela, el suave olor a lavanda que desprendía de su cuerpo, de su cabello, era la gloria la extasiaba. Esto era nuevo para ella, los besos con Anthony, ella los disfrutaba pero eran tan distintos.

Terry sentía su cuerpo reaccionar a la cercanía de ella, sabía que tenía que dar por terminada la caricia para no asustarla, a ragañiente se fue separando de ella, lo gracioso fue que ella también se resistía a dejar el besó, se rió para asimismo esta pecosa se estaba haciendo adicta.

-vamos, con los demás, estarán preocupados no hemos alejado mucho, pensarán que te he ractado -bromeó

llegaron con los otros cogidos de la mano, todos se hicieron los tontos que ni cuenta se habían dado, el ambiente estaba tenso pero nadie dijo nada, sólo Stear le palmeo el hombro a Terry, Archie no sabía como sentirse, al menos ella lo había escogido a él, enves de la locura que salieron la tía abuela y ella los últimos días, sólo de pensarlo se le enchinaba la piel, prefería verla con Terry que con un hombre que con unos años más y podría ser su padre, así que mejor pensó calladito más bonito. Las chicas al contrario querían enterarse de todo, pero como buenas chicas que eran, sabrían esperar a estar solas y ahí si que la bombardearian de las más locas preguntas.

continuará...

*te pareces tanto a él, de Miriam Hernández me gusta, y cuando ella le confiesa lo de su desamor, escuche esta canción, ;))) Es que como en el anime candy compara a Anthony con Terry y como se acordaran tenían la misma voz, y que voz por dios que me llevaba hasta la luna jajaja…. y es más a mi también me gustaba mucho él, lloré horrores cuando murió hasta que llegó nuestro príncipe y esto ya era otra cosa. Como en la vida misma, creo que todas hemos tenido un primer amor que nunca olvidaderemos, nos traen bonitos recuerdos y que por cualquier razón termino y en ese entonces pensábamos que hibamos a morir de amor …. Pero no es asi, y hoy recordamos con mucho cariño y estoy muy segura que nadie olvidaría esa etapa de la vida, porque es parte de nosotras misma, hasta que conocemos el amor de verdad, el de nuestra vida adulta, en mi caso cuando tenia 18 y en mi etapa de " enamorados" también me encontre con alguna Susanilla grgrgrgr… Y crucemos los dedos que perdure para siempre por el momento 14 añitos :) y viva el amor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando todos los chicos Andley, en compañía de Paty y de Annie llegaron a la mansión, querían saber que es lo que había ocurrido y miraban a Candy con cara de interrogación, ella los miro divertida.

- que dolor de cabeza, subiré un momento a recostarme. -dijo esto tratando de escapar de las cientos de preguntas que veía reflejadas en la caras de sus primos y en las de sus amiga, quería primero pensar en todos los acontecimientos del dia vivido, su cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas de verdad.

-alto ahí señorita -le dijo Archie

-puedes explicarnos que es lo que ha pasado con Terrencce, gatita sabes qué puedes confiar en nosotros.

Candy que había ya subido algunos escalones se giró hacia ellos, cogió aire y lo soltó muy lentamente y respondiendo a la curiosidad de ellos.

- esta bien.- les dijo, he aceptado a Terrencce, él está al tanto de nuestra situación, también su padre quiere casarlo a él y me a propuesto matrimonio y yo lo he aceptado.- dijo esto rápidamente, casi atropellando las palabras, no los miraba del todo a la cara, temía que otra vez, le reclamarán como en los días anteriores, cuándo sólo les dijo que pensaba en aceptar el cortejo de Marcus.

La matriarca que salía de la biblioteca escuchó parte de la conversación de los jóvenes.

- que has dicho Candicce.- preguntó la tía un poco incrédula, no podría ser verdad lo que oía, que el hijo del Duque, quisiera desposar a su sobrina, casi daba saltitos de alegría, era su más grande sueño emparentar con la nobleza, esto significaba mucho para su familia.

- si tía, sé que todo a sido apresurado, pero si no tiene ningún inconveniente, creó que es lo mejor que yo podía hacer.- continúo la rubia  
-se que le dije que aceptaría a Bert, pero con Terry me siento más segura al dar este paso, talvez sea por el echó que he tenido más contacto con él. - dijo esto con la mirada agacha.

- no! noo Candy,al contrario me parece que has hecho muy buena elección. -dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Stear también intervino. Candy, todo esto me sigue pareciendo apresurado, pero si es tu deciccion la respetamos. dijo esto mirando a su hermano.- y es más tienes mi apoyó, a Terry lo conozco bien y se que con él llegarás hacer feliz. - le dijo esto acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo. - y tú mi pequeña te lo mereces.- le dijo Stear.

- sí gatita, te apoyaremos, sólo que no quiero que tomes está deciccion, por el bienestar financiero de esta familia, está en juego tu felicidad. -le dijo Archie mirándole a los ojos. - y si en algún momento te llegases a arrepentir y no quieres seguir adelante con esto, nosotros estamos aquí para dar la cara por tí y protejerte mi pequeña.

Para los hermanos Cornwell, Candy siempre sería su pequeña, ellos tenian sentimientos encontrados por que sabían por todo el sufrimiento de la rubia y al dar éste pasó, todo era por la presión de la tía, ellos estaban seguro que lo hacía por la familia, pero también la habían visto que con Terrencce había vuelto a sonreír, aunque no estaban del todo convencidos preferían verla con él que cualquier otro desconocido.

- tía Elroy, Terrencce hablará con sus padres hoy, mañana vendrá a visitarme, si a usted le parece bien quisiera saber que si usted también podría recibirlo y si todo sale como hemos planeado quisiéramos que la boda sea antes del otoño, él está de acuerdo en que terminé mis estudios y la verdad que no quisiera perder las clases.- le comentó la rubia.

-Bien Candicce lo recibiré mañana mismo, pero como ya lo sabrás las veces que el joven Granchester venga a visitarte aquí ó salgas con él siempre será bajo mi supervisión ó los acompañará Dorhoty.- - mañana lo estaré esperando, quiero tener una conversación con él y ponerle al tanto de las obligaciones de el al contraer matrimonio contigo. le dijo esto último y se retiró la matriarca a sus aposentos.

Mientras en el castillo Granchester.

- padre, madre, quisiera hablar con ustedes, intervino Terry en el salón donde estaban sus padres reunidos.

- ven acercarte, le dijo la duquesa dejando a un lado sus manualidades, su padre lo miro entré su copa de jerez. Él conocía a su hijo, y sabía que estaba a punto de soltar una bomba.

-toma asiento lo invitó, te oímos. le dijo el Duque, estaba ansioso en saber que era lo tan importante que tenía que decirles su primogénito, sólo de mirarle la cara a su vástago le daba miedo y gracia a la vez, pero mantuvo la compostura como el estaba acostumbrado.

- voy a casarme, antes del otoño. - le dijo un erguido Terry.

- ¿qué has dicho? que ha pasado para que tomases esta deciccion, si hace unos días atrás decías que no estabas interesado en contraer matrimonio. le dijo un incrédulo Duque.

- simplemente, que he reflexionado tus palabras y es verdad, ya es momento de dar este paso.

- ya. - fue la única contestación del Duque, podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de su hijo pero esto si que lo dejó helado, el ya estaba resignado que él tendría que buscarle la esposa a esté, y a hora estaba temiendo lo que seguía, sabía que Terrence era un rebelde sin causa y un cabezota y era capaz de querer poner la casa Real de cabeza.

La madre estaba emocionada, pero a la vez nerviosa sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su marido. y decidió guardar silencio e intervenir de ser necesario.

- dime Terrencce, quien es la afortunada, que te haya hecho cambiar de parecer. - le dijo esto él Duque de frente al ventanal con su mirada en el jardín.

- Se llama Candicce White Andley, es americana pero de descendencia Escosesa.- el castaño sabía muy bien que esto podría ser una causa para que la casa Real se opusiera al enlace, esto era una de las causa por lo que odiaba la realeza, en su corta vida había visto sufrir a muchas parejas, dejar el amor de su vida para casarse con personas que pertenecieran al mismo círculo de la Aristocracia o fueran de familias de alcurnia ó a la vez muchos matrimonios quedaban anulados por no tener el consentimiento de la casa Real.

Lo que Terry nunca les diría los verdaderos orígenes de Candy al menos en esos momentos por que sabía que al menos el Duque pondría el grito al cielo y no permitiría verse envuelto en un escá sabía que si un día salía a la luz todo, el estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella y nunca permitiría que perjudicarán su matrimonio.

- Hablas de la hija de William Andley.- el castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-no estaba enterado que tuviera una hija de tu edad.- dijo esto soltando todo el aire que había contenido. casi respirando aliviado, se había temido lo peor, al menos no había sido tan tonto su hijo, para contradecirle y hubiera salido con cuál insensatez, el chico siempre le había dado dolor de cabeza por su carácter rebelde.

- con Candy, hay hijo estoy muy feliz esa niña me inspira simpatía, es adorable a parte que muy hermosa y esta claro para verte enamorado asi y arrastrarte al matrimonio. - le decía la duquesa contentísima casi dando saltitos, estaba feliz por su hijo, ella sabía que Richard no se opondria en la pareja, la familia Andley era una de la más importante y respetada en la sociedad.

Richard volteó a mirar a la Duquesa con cara interrogativa.

- los jóvenes Andley fueron a la casa de la montaña, y allí conocí a Candy, es muy Linda y muy educada, cuándo la conozcas te gustará. - le dijo a su esposo.

- muy bien Terrencce, lo que no entiendo la urgencia, no habrás? le dijo sin terminar la frase, que Terry lo interrumpió.

- nooo... ni se le ocurra pensarlo, lo único es que Candicce tendrá que volver a Chicago a terminar sus estudios, o la vez terminarlos aquí aún no sea decidido. -dijo esto el castaño esperando la repuesta de su padre.

- valla no podía ser todo perfecto, sabía que había algo, claro la chica es igual a tí, estudiar? eso no es para las chicas tendrá que ser una revelde, para que su familia le haya consentido este capricho.

-Richard. - intervino la Duquesa, acuérdate de que Karen también a hecho saber su deseo de hacer una carrera, los tiempo estan cambiando y a hora muchas mujeres lo estan haciendo, la verdad no veo nada malo en eso.

-que se le va hacer, me dirás cuando tenemos que hablar con Elroy hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, me parece que desde el triste acontecimiento de la familia.- dijo esto el Duque recordando el accidente que pareció el patriarca de la familia.- al único que he visto alguna vez ha sido al joven Wuillian.

-mañana voy a la mansión Andley, si les parece bien podrían acompañarme. - les comunico Terry. mandaré el mensaje con el chófer para que sepan que ustedes vendrán conmigo.

La visita fue muy informal y privada sólo estuvieron presente los Duques Granchester, la matriarca y la joven pareja, los chicos expusieron sus deseos en casarse, ambos nerviosos por las miradas de los mayores y se sonreían entre ellos con complicidad.

* * *

Candicce se estaba arreglando, estaba nerviosa las cosas estaban avanzando muy rápido, esa noche se haría oficial su compromiso con Terrence, la matriarca daría una cena en la mansión todo íntimo y sencillo sólo las familias más cercana de ambas parte y unos cuantos amigos cercanos y un par de reporteros para dar constancia y hacerlo público el feliz enlace y la próxima boda.

Candicce esta bellísima con el vestido que se le había hecho hacer, para el gran baile que se daría para ella, el que nunca llegó, por que ese día era ése, el día de su compromiso. Terrencce también estaba guapísimo con su traje impecablemente negro y con su cabello recogido en una coleta, se veía todo un príncipe.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, ambas familias estaban contentas por la elección de sus hijos, la matriarca tubo una delicada conversación con el Duque en privado, en la cual le comunicó la situación en la que estaban y que el futuro esposo de su sobrina tendría que hacerse cargo de las empresas, como heredera directa del patriarca de la familia, esto tenso un poco al Duque.

Él sabía que su hijo no estaba preparado para semejantes obligaciones, y acordó con la matriarca que desde el dia siguiente mandaría a uno de sus más respetado administradores y de su entera confianza hacerse cargo de todo y que ya la pondría al tanto de lo referente a los negocios, hasta que William apareciera y que él también se encargaría de buscarlo de una manera discreta, por que estaba de acuerdo con las razones que tenía la matriarca, por llevar el asunto lo más secretamente posible.

El día de la tan esperada boda llegó, la iglesia San Pablos, estaba arreglada acordé a la situación todo derroche de elegancia ,supervisado directamente por la duquesa lo quería perfecto para el dia más importante de su hijo.

En el altar se encontraba un nervioso novio, casi las últimas semanas no la había visto y las pocas veces acompañada de Dorhoty.

los minutos para el castaño se estaban haciendo eternos, hasta que al fin empezó a escuchar la clásica ave María y por las puertas de la iglesia entraba ella en compañía de Stear.

Cuando la vio a lo lejos se quedó casi sin respiración se veía hermosa e incluso más alta.-seguro que se había puesto algunos de esos zapatos torturantes para las damas .-pensó terrencce.

Candy estaba nerviosisima, el día había llegado, tenía sentimientos encontrados, cuando se había puesto frente al espejo su sonrisa le cambió para que unas lágrimas se le escapara de sus verdes ojos, cuantas veces había soñado con ese día, el cual había llegado, estaba lista para casarse pero con un novio distinto a sus sueños.

-hey candy, arruinaras el maquillaje con lo que me a costado dejarte asi. - quiso bromear Dorhoty.

-si Candy te ves hermosa. -le dijo Paty.

Annie sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermana, ella sólo la abrazo fuerte y le dijo queriendo animarla.- el día de mi boda quiero estar tan linda cómo tú.

Las cuatro chicas se abrazaron, en un mutuo silencio dándole fuerza a la rubia y deseándole lo mejor en la nueva etapa de su vida.

Enfrente del altar se encontraba una nerviosa pareja, tanto el cómo ella se miraban y se veían mutuamente bellos.

La ceremonia empezó, con todo lo que lleva, se dijieron sus votos y deberes como futuros esposos, ya para culminar él padre les hizo la tan esperadas pregunta a los novios.

-aceptas Terrencce Grand Granchester Baker, como futura esposa a candicce white Andley para quererla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separé.

-Si aceptó.- le dijo esto colocando la alianza en su dedo.

- Candicce White Andley, aceptas como esposo a Terrence Grand Granchester Baker para quererlo y respetarlo, en la riquezas y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separé.

Candy por un momento se sintió flaquear, sentía que le faltaba el aire, contó hasta tres respiro profundo, y se apresuró en contestar tan rápidamente.

- si acepto, enseguida le puso la alianza a Terry.

-pues con el poder que me concede la iglesia os declaró marido y mujer, lo que Dios a unido no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia. - declaró el sacerdote  
Terry levantó el velo y le dio un Casto beso en la boca a su reciente esposa, Candy cerró los ojos y recibió el beso.

En la recepción todo era lujo, la matriarca no había estimado en gasto, todo había quedado cómo ella esperaba,el banquete era de lo más delicioso y variado, de lo más exquisito manjares para todos los gustó.

El gran baile lo abrieron los novios seguidos de las demás parejas, a Candy se la veía alegré y a Terrencce a su paso derrochaba felicidad.

Todos estaban contentos, la gente comentaba la linda pareja que hacian los recién esposo , todos les desearón buenos augurios.

Como la boda se realizó al mediodía, ya avanzada la noche, los invitados despidieron a los novios, entre los gritos de las chicas, Candy les evento el ramo, que fue a dar a las manos de Ennia.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa tanto como Terry y Candy se dirigieron al puerto de Southampton, para embarcarse a su reciente luna de miel.

En el puerto encontró a sus amigas juntó a Stear, para despedirlos para su largo viajé, pero se extrañó al no ver a Archie y al preguntar por él, los chicos se miraron entre sí y trataron de cambiar la conversa los volvieron a felicitar a los dos, entre las lágrimas de la chicas y abrazos, Stear les animaba a embarcar con urgencia cosa que los novios se percataron pero no dijieron nada.

Cuando ya estaban por subir del todo, un grito casi desgarrador hizo voltear a la pareja.

Candy casi se cae si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Terry al sostenerla a su lado, este no entendía nada, sólo veía como Stear sarandiaba a un rubio que estaba fuera de sí y Archie se intervenía entre ellos dos, enseguida se percató del estado de Candy está estaba tensa en su brazos, por sus ojos había un caudal de lágrimas, casi a rastras terminó de subir junto a Candy, muy dentro de sí, sentía que todo lo que estaba presenciando él saldría mal parado.

- Candy noooooo... gritaba el rubio.

-no puedes haber echo esto, todoooo... ha sido una vil mentira .-gritaba.-yo no te engañe... no me he casadoooooo.. decía con desgarro el rubio.

Como ellos habían sido uno los últimos en embarcar, casi en seguida el barco se puso en marcha, cuando Candy reaccionó ya se estaba alejando de tierra, ella lo único que hizo fue gritar.

-Anthonyyyyyy... tengo que bajar, paren no se alejen yo tengo que bajar decía en gritos.

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba sucedíendo, al escuchar llamar ese nombre de los labios de ella, su alma se desgarro, y todavía al reconocerlo sé sentía estúpido el bendito novio era el primo, el que faltaba Anthony Bronw, pero maldita sea porque nunca pregunto por él, se sentía traicionado a pesar que ella le fue sincera desde un principio, nunca se imaginó que el ex novio de ella era Bronw.

El transatlántico se alejaba más y por todo lo largo del puerto corría un desespero Anthony, seguido por los demás a toda carrera, los chicos tratando de sujetarlo para que no valla hacer una locura.

Candy se aferraba a la baranda, derramando lágrimas con desesperación quería bajarse, había escuchado lo que Anthony le grito que el no la había engañado, pero a hora ya era demasiado tardé, se decía ella. Terry la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la espalda a manera de abrazo.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido para él, lo único que el estaba seguro que no hiba ser la burla de nadie y ella no lo iba a dejar en la noche de su boda, se sentía mal, traicionado por todos, por ella y se preguntaba ¿ que es lo que a hora iba hacer él? pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión que ella era su esposa y no la iba dejar ir, él la amaba y no se iba quedar viendo como se iría con otro, ella se casó con él porque así lo quiso y no la iba a dejar ir.  
mientras atrás quedaba un Anthony fuera de sí.

*-Candy vuelve vuelveeeee... gritaba con dolor.

-mi vida vuelve, que voy hacer sin ti, Candy no quiero perderte así.

-te buscaré en el fin del mundo donde quieras que tu estés seguro estoy que te encontraré.

Nadie vio todo el drama que se llevó acabó, la mayoría de los viajeros en cuánto embarcaron se fueron al interior por que a esas horas ya empesaba a refrescar.  
El reciente matrimonio se quedó un buen rato ahí en cubierta sin decir palabra alguna.

Ella no sabía que hacer, sólo se repetía qué todo había sido una vil mentira, pero a hora ella estaba casada con el hombre que la abrazaba, quería huir, salir corriendo, no sabía que es lo que le vendría encima, él no tenía la culpa era otra víctima del destino, que se lo había puesto en su caminó.

sin decir palabra alguna caminaron en absoluto silencio hacia su camarote era la suite presidencial del navero, destinado para la Aristocracia o familias importantes que podían darse el lujo. Estaba lindamente arreglado para unos recién casados, al entrar en el los chicos se miraron, en el rostro de él se dibujó una triste sonrisa, ella enseguida esquivó la mirada.

Ella tímidamente tomó la palabra. -Terrencce yo no he querido que pasé todo esto, me casé contigo por que estaba dispuesta a compartir mi vida contigo, tu me gustas pero a hora yo yo no sé, es diferente yo quiero regresar, estamos a tiempo podríamos anular el matrimonio , aún podemos, no lo hemos consumado, es un proceso un poco largo pero creó que sería lo mejor. - le dijo esto Candy, con lágrimas amargas, ella no quería causarle ningún daño al castaño.

Terrencce estaba oyendo lo que tanto se temía, pero a medida que oía se llenaba de rabia, por que ella lo desechaba así, acaso él no significaba nada en su vida, el la había sentido temblar en su cercanía, ella le había correspondido a todos sus besos, como había sido tan imbécil y se dejó engañar, él tenía la certeza que él no le era indiferente que llegaría ella amarlo como él la amaba a ella y a hora todo se estaba yendo al infierno, por que él se sentía así y esto debería ser el infierno.

El se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos, la mirada toda oscurecida.

- escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca, nunca te voy a dejar ir, entendiste a hora eres mi esposa y me debes respeto,y no seré la burla de nadie, por que no me dijiste el que niñito bonito de Tomy era el novio ese que tenías y Entérate de una vez no pienso regresar a Londres y tu te quedarás conmigo para siempre.- el le decía todo esto con las palabras cargadas de odio.

Cuándo entraron al camarote, el la dejó ahí y luego se dirigió al bar, dejándola sola, el quería reflesionar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Candy, se tumbó en la cama, llorando no podía creer que estuviera pasando todo esto, ella quería volver, Anthony no la había engañado y a hora ella ya estaba casada, lloró horas y horas, con su cara manchada por el maquillaje se quedó dormida.

Mientras en Londres, se encontraban los hermanos Cornwell, queriendo animar aún destrozado Anthony.-si hubiera llegado un dia antes lo hubiera evitado. -pensaba el rubio.

*********************** INICIÓ DE FLASH BACK*********************

Anthony, se encontraba en Canadá dónde, estaba al cargó de unas empresas del comandante Bronw él cuál estaba muy delicado de salud, al llegar a la mansión de su padre se encerró en la biblioteca revisando unos documentos cuando le llamó la atención un sobre de Chicago, se sorprendió pero se puso felíz de que al fin le escribían de tantas veces que el envío cartas para todos ellos, algo que lo tenía contrariado por las faltas de noticias, al ir abriendo el sobre, tuvo un mal presentimiento, dentro había una invitación de boda y cuando leyó quienes eran los contrayentes, se le cayó el sobre de las manos.

No podía creer por qué Candy le hacía esto y porque ninguno de sus primos le avisó lo que pasaba, y desde cuando ella conocía a Terrencce, ellos eran conocidos pero nunca habían llegado ser amigos, se sentían incómodos en mutua compañía y a hora él se casaba con su novia, algo había pasado y tenía que verlo él mismo no creía lo que sus ojos veía, reviso el remitente del sobre y no encontró nombre alguno pero por el sello postal sabía que había sido enviado de Chicago.

Lo que nunca sabría, que el remitente era la mismísima Eliza que encuanto se enteró que Candy se casaba con Terrencce se dispuso en arruinar la boda, ni ella ni su hermano habían sido invitados es más tenian prohibida la estadía allí, la matriarca había dado esa orden a los padres de los jóvenes Legan, ella sabía que sus sobrinos al no querer a Candy tratarian de sabotear con cualquier bajeza los planes del matrimonio y ella no se los hiba a permitir.

Anthony arregló todo para sarpar lo más pronto posible, al dia siguiente ya se encontraba viajando hacia Londres, él tenía que verlo y que ella le aclarase por que le hacía esto.

********************FIN DE FLASH BACK **************************

Cuándo Anthony llegó, a la recepción, ya Candy había salido con Terrence al hotel cerca del puerto Southampton para cambiarse, para enseguida dirigirse al puerto.

Anthony iba entrando como un león enfurecido chocó con sus primos que ellos también iban de salida con sus respectivas novias, lo detuvieron y lo alejaron para evitar un escándalo.

Archie tuvo que darle un puñetazo para que reaccionará y se tranquilizara, el decidió quedarse con el rubio, los demás decidieron ir al puerto a despedir a Candy como se lo habían dicho a la rubia, aunque ella había insistido , que no era necesario, pero ellos habían insistido en ir.

Archie se quedó con Anthony, después que este último se calmara, intercambiaron preguntas y repuestas, Archie no daba crédito, y se preguntaba ¿quién ?podría ser tan malvado para haber planeado todo esto, y lo lejos que había llegado todo, y el sufrimiento ocasionado a sus primos, enseguida se fue con él al puerto pero cuando habían llegado ya los reciente esposo estaban ya casi en cubierta. y enseguida el trasatlántico partió con destino Nueva York.

**NOTA**

**VUELVE DE CHAYANNE, PIDO DISCULPA POR CUALQUIER ERROR COMETIDO. BYE


	8. Chapter 8

**capítulo 8**

El viajé de novios qué los Duques les habían obsequiado, tenía de ruta, hacer escalas por todo el Mediterráneo, en las cuales en varias ciudades se quedaban un par de días, la última ciudad que hacian parada era en Barcelona y luego partían a su destino final Nueva York.

Ya habían pasado varias horas que Terrencce había abandonado el camarote.

Cuándo llegó Terry se acercó directo a la cama, se sentó en un sillón cerca de ella y se limitó a observarla dormida, con su respiración pausada pero de enves de enves suspiraba, al parecer se durmió llorando, estaba toda desaniñada con todos los rizos alborotados, el maquillaje de los ojos todo esparcido, grandes manchas negras habían al rededor e incluso en la almohada, Terry se quedó un buen rato observandola, llevaba encima una botella de whisky se sentía mareado, quería desvestirla y hacerla suya, que cumpliera con su papel de esposa por que eso era ella, su esposa, lo había deseado tanto tiempo y a hora estaba todo de cabeza, él borracho y ella dormida echa un desastre en su noche de boda, se restrego la cara con sus manos luego se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos y con la poca cordura que le quedaba y el amor que él le tenía a ella, reflexionó que no le ocasionará ese daño imborrable tanto para ella como para él.

¡demonios! - porque tenía que ser la vida tan dura. - meditaba el castaño. -que había echo él para semejante castigo. diciéndose eso se dirigió al gran sofá que tenian allí y se recosto, en el cuál pasado un rato se quedó dormido.

Terry fue el primero en despertar, se metió al baño, después de cambiarse de ropa decidió salir, no quería verla, y peor aún hablar con ella.

Cuando ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse se incorporó enseguida y corrió al baño. Candy ya casi una hora que estaba despierta, pero al sentir al castaño fingió que dormía, llenó la bañera y se metió en ella y salió cuando casi el agua estaba helada no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sumergida allí, luego se vistió con ropa sencilla, sin corsé no podía ponérselo ella sola, se le era muy complicado, pero esto a ella no le importaba no tenía pensado salir de ahí.

Lo que si hizo fue extrañar a Dorhoty ella a parte de ayudarla a vestir, siempre ha sido su compañera y confidente, arrepentida por no haberla traído con ella, como se lo sugirieron, pero cómo ella sabía que andaba de romance con el chofer no quiso separar al par de tortolos.

Asi pasaron varios días sin siquiera mirarse, ella pasaba encerrada en el camarote, por orden de él le llevaban las comidas de las cuales a penas comía bocado.  
Él por su parte se la pasaba en el bar, en el salón de caballeros jugando al póker, y bien entrada la noche entraba al camarote, siempre estaba dormida o fingia estarlo, eso al él lo tenía sin cuidado.

cuando estaban en tierra en alguna ciudad, había contratado a un guardaespaldas para que vigilarán la habitación de ellos, no quería que ella aprovechará y tratará de huir.

Y la verdad que a Candy si se le pasó la idea de huir pero se percató de la astucia del castaño, rabio,chillo, destrozó gran parte del mobiliario de la suite.  
llevaban varias semana ya en altamar, pasaban las tres de la tardé cuando Terry entró a la suite. Le habló sin mirarla.

- ¡Arreglate! vamos a bajar.- le dijo.

- yo no quiero, ve tú.- le contestó sin siquiera alzar la vista.

-no te lo estoy preguntado si quieres o no? he cambiado de planes nos quedaremos aquí, acaso crees que se los pondré fácil a ti y a tú noviecito, no me subestimes Candicce.- le dijo Terry con fuego en los ojos.

nono... no puedes hacer esto, mi familia me buscará entiendes. le decía una desesperada Candy, con lágrimas en sus ojos, por un momento ella lo miró y verlo así tan furioso, la atemorizo.

Con rabia se arregló, en una media hora entraron dos camareras ha preparar el equipaje de ella como la de él y para que todo estuviera listo, para desembarcar en el próximo puerto como se lo había comunicado.

Ya casi eran las siete de la tarde, aún estaba claro a pesar que ya era la tercera semana de septiembre. Pisaron tierras Españolas, en el puerto de Barcelona.  
Con la ayuda de unos peones el matrimonio llevó su equipaje a un coche que ya los esperaban. En cuánto Candy vio el coche se sorprendió que tuviera el escudo de armas de los Granchester.

Terrencce ya se había puesto en contacto con los que cuidaban la mansión de su familia en aquella ciudad, el telegrama que había enviado dos días antes les comunicaba su próximo arribó allí y que llegaría en compañía de su esposa, pero lo que extraño al servicio fue que les ordenara tener listas las dos habitaciones la principal y la continúa, estas estaban unidas por una puerta en común.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por todos los trabajadores de la mansión, para darles la bienvenida a los recién casados.

-Bienvenido mi Loor, mi leidy - asiendo una venía los saludo la dama de llaves, una señora de edad madura, a simple vista muy estricta pero según hablaba se notaba que era una buena persona.

- María, viejecita te he extrañado cuanto tiempo sin verte, por que nunca quieres ir a visitarnos.- le dijo esto dándole un fraternal abrazo. - acaso el viejo Pancho no te deja.- rio con ganas.

- hay mi niño, usted nunca va a cambiar?-le regaño María su antigua nana.

- nana, te presentó a mi esposa Candicce. - le dijo el castaño con media sonrisa.

- un gusto señora. -le dijo la rubia muy tímidamente.

- ven aquí mi niña, el gusto es nuestro al tenerlos aquí casi nadie de la casa viene. - le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La nana María y el viejo Francisco eran muy considerados por la familia Granchester, los consideraban casi de la familia habían vivido por mucho tiempo en Londres pero por la salud de ella, decidieron que lo mejor sería que ellos se quedarán a vivir en Barcelona.

-Es muy linda tu esposa mi niño, pensé que no viviría para verte casado y mira hasta tus hijos voy a conocer. - decía muy alegremente la pobre mujer.

Pero enseguida cambió la conversa al ver las caras tensa de la joven pareja, ella cómo vieja que era se dio cuenta que algo pasaba allí.

- bueno! vamos a sus habitaciones, ya estan listas, necesitarán descansar por tan largo viaje, enseguida estará lista la cena.- les comunicó la anciana. el trío fue seguido por una joven llamada Lucía, unos años mayor que candy, la cual fue destinada para servir de doncella particular a la rubia.

La rubia se excusó y no bajó a cenar, por su lado Terrencce también se negó y pasó metido en la biblioteca hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente Terry se fue directo a las oficinas donde llevaba la administración de las empresas familiares. En la cuál fue atendido por una guapa secretaria, rubia de cabello lacio y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, ella cuando vio al castaño a penas pudo desimular lo que él recién llegado la había impactado, él era uno de los hombres más bello que sus ojos habían visto.

-buenos días. - dijo Terry sacando de ensoñación a la rubia, se acercó más a ella para leer el nombre que ponía en el membrete de su solapa. - señorita Susana, podría anunciarle a su jefe mi llegada.

- ¿A quien debo anunciar ?- pregunto la secretaria.

- Dígale que Terrencce, ha venido a verlo, él ya sabía que su amigo sabría de quién se trataba.

y no se equivocó, ni bien lo habían anunciado y su amigo salió incrédulo a recibirlo.

-Que ven mis ojos, el mismísimo Terrencce Granchester en persona. le decía su amigo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Pablo! tanto tiempo mi buen amigo. - le decía devolviendo el abrazó.

Hace un par de años que no lo veía, habían estudiado juntos pero él unos años más avanzados por ser mayor que Terry. Y cuándo se recibió decidió regresar a su tierra materna su madre era de allí pero su padre inglés, el era el sucesor de la administración de las empresas de la familia Granchester allí.

Cuándo Susana escuchó el apellido del joven, no podía creer que él fuera uno de los dueños de la empresa, aparte de guapo rico, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Ella y su familia estaban acostumbrados al lujo pero por culpa de su hermano mayor lo habían perdido todo, estuvo metido en muchos problemas de juegos que su família se vio envuelta.

Por lo cual ella se vio obligada a trabajar, la novia de pablo era su mejor amiga, por eso se le hizo fácil conseguir ese empleó de reemplazó.

Los amigos, pasaron hacia al despacho del rubio, poniéndose al dia de la vida de ambos, el castaño le conversó su reciente boda pero absteniendose de los detalles poco gratos, le informó sobre los planes que tenían para quedarse, en radicarse en esa bella y cálida ciudad y sobre todo formar parte de la compañía, quería ejercer lo que había estudiado y sobre por que le gustaba, él también tenía varios módulos de economía.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que él era tan inteligente cómo el Duque.

Cuando ya era la hora del almuerzo Paula la novia del rubio llegó, luego de las adecuadas presentaciones y algunas bromas por parte del trío se retiraron a uno de los restaurantes lujosos que estaban en la avenida, Paula que tenía muy buena relación con su amiga Susana la invitó, esta ya le había confesado su interés en el castaño, desde ese primer momento se propuso en conquistarlo y más haber oído que probablemente se quedaría a trabajar ahí.

Pero todos los planes se le fueron al suelo al percatarse que llevaba alianza de boda el castaño. - maldita sea mi suerte.- pensaba la rubia.

Terry trataba lo menos posible pasar en la mansión, ya llevaba varias semanas trabajando en la oficina que tenía en la misma planta que su buen amigo Pablo, y tenía como asistente a la rubia, ya que el puesto de suplencia de secretaria se le había terminado, regresando la anterior secretaria de Pablo.

Por lo cual Susana lo veía todos los días, buscaba cualquier pretexto para tener cercanía con él, ella sabía que algo ocultaba el castaño, no se lo veía feliz, como un recién casado debería estar.

El que no era tonto, se percató de las insinuaciones de la rubia para con él, la trataba con indiferencia para que no se haga falsas ideas, la chica era muy guapa pero le molestaba los coqueteos descarado hacia él.

La Sra Marlong estaba muy contenta con lo que su hija le conversaba acerca de la extraña vida matrimonial del Aristócrata, cuantas veces él salía sólo sin su esposa, parecía que poco tiempo quería pasar en su casa. Esto era buena señal con inteligencia y astucia y la belleza que poseía su hija, le daba ánimos en el plan de conquistar al castaño.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, Anthony ya se encontraba en Canadá, su padre había tenido una crisis y tubo que dejar a medias la búsqueda de la rubia, él espero hasta que el último pasajero bajará del Barco y estúpidamente se dio cuenta que había subestimado a Terrencce, el Castaño sabía que él estaría esperándolos en su destino final, con sus influencias trató de averiguar pero no consiguió como sus primos cómo él habían quedado en ponerse al tanto de cualquier noticia de Candy. el Rubio de sentía morir de imaginar por lo que estuviera pasando ella, después de lo que sus primos le habían conversado el sufrimiento de ella cuando lo creía casado, sabía que ella lo quería y también lucharía por volver estar a su lado, esto era el consuelo del rubio.

Candy casi ni salía de su habitación a penas y comía, ya no tenía su color sonrosado que la caracterizaba, se la veía ojerosa, la nana estaba muy preocupada y se lo hizo saber a Terry.

- ¡mi niño! no me mal intérpretes no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, sé que estas muy ocupado peroo..tú esposa te necesita, esa niña esta muy mal se está dejando, a caído en un pozo y sin tu ayuda o de su familia terminará mal.- le decía con temor, temía la reacción de él, ella lo quería mucho pero sabía del mal carácter de Terry.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Terrencce se dejó caer en el robusto sillón de la biblioteca abatido, se pasaba alternando sus manos por su cabeza, se sentía muy mal, él la amaba mucho pero se resistía dejarla partir, aunque el a toda costa evitaba verla, muy pocas ocasiones hablaban, su rebelde y dolido corazón no se lo permitía.

Esa noche, Terry se dirigía a su habitación, cuando sintió un aire frío que se filtraba por el recibidor percatandose que la puerta principal está ligeramente abierta, salió a investigar y a lo lejos la vio a ella, sentada en el columpio con enredaderas que había en uno de los árboles al costado del gran jardín, sólo vestía su camisón blanco y estaba descalza.

-¡Candy! la llamó, ella no lo miró al contrario tenía la mirada ausente, él no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ella ahí, por lo cuál corrió hasta ella para llevarla a la mansión estaba totalmente empapada ya llevaba un par de horas lloviendo. la cargó en sus brazos, la sintió más delgada al parecer no se estaba alimentando bien, la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, él sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto al de ella, la llevó a su habitación estaba casi inconciente y cómo ya era muy tardé le daba un poco de pena pedir ayuda, dio varias vuelta en la habitación y a la final decidió el mismo bañarla con agua caliente para quitarle el frío y luego vestirla, todo esto lo hizo tratando de verla lo necesario pero sin mirarla totalmente, se sentía inmune a lado de esa mujer, como le hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente.

Al día siguiente dio órdenes, para que se encargarán de cuidarla y no la dejarán sola ningún momento.

Como era sábado decidió ir al club cómo había quedado, a cabalgar y jugar una partida de tenis con pablo, quería despejarse y pensar, él sabía que quedarse en casa sería una tortura. corría a todo galope en el pura sangre que había adquirido, cuando de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho, era algo muy extraño para él, de pronto a su mente le vino su esposa, enseguida regresó al establo para marcharse de ahí e irse a la Mansion, se disculpó con Pablo, de su novia y de la garrapata de la amiga de ella la veía en todo sitio, aunque sinceramente no le desagradaba del todo, tenía que admitir que era muy guapa, pero no se comparaba con su pecosa, no tenía la gracia y las curvas despampanante qué tenía ella, que despertaba la admiración de los demás.

Salió del club casi corriendo, manejó su convertible rojo lo más rápido que le era permitido.

Cuando llegó a la Mansion rápidamente se dio cuenta de un coche estacionado que no era de su propiedad, sabía que algo había pasado.

Al entrar por el portón, sólo vio la servidumbre corriendo de un lado a otro, el corrió escaleras arriba, él sentía que su corazón se le saldría, se sentía morir si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a ella y todo por su terquedad.

-¡Candy! entró casi dando gritos. -que le ha pasado. -dijo esto con semblante pálido, temiendo lo peor  
-mi niño al parecer esta resfriada y tiene la fiebre muy alta, hemos tratado de bajarsela nosotros pero a sido imposible, es por eso que me he visto obligada a llamar al dortor Pau Calderón.

- ¡buenas noches! mi Loor .- lo saludó el médico. - leidy Candicce está muy delicada, hay que controlarle la fiebre he dejado como tienen que darle los medicamentos, ojalá no llegue a una pulmonía, ella está muy débil, que le den muchos líquidos y sopas calientes esto ayudará a fortalecerse.- determinó el médico.

-Se hará lo que usted diga doctor.- le respondió el castaño.- me encargaré de ello.

Candy estaba inconsciente, Lucía y la nana hacian lo imposible para bajarle la fiebre, en algunas ocasiones ella delirando decía algo, casi en murmullo que no se le entendía, ella en su inconsciencia llamaba al rubio, hubo una que otra ocasión que lucía hacerco su oído a los labios de ella y avanzó a entender a quien ella llamaba, sin embargo esto, ella se lo guardó para sí, Candy le caía bien las veces que ellas habían compartido nunca la trató como una sirvienta, al contrario era sencilla y de noble corazón, ella sabía que la rubia no era feliz y que ese matrimonio era muy extraño, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

La fiebre venía y se hiba, el médico en los días siguientes pasó un par de veces, no entendía que le pasaba a la señora ya los síntomas del resfriado ya no tenía, era la fiebre que al parecer no quería dejarla, se encontraba inconsciente cómo que ella misma no quería despertar. Ya Candy llevaba asi muchos días para el gusto del castaño.

Después de regresar de la empresa Terry se pasaba horas en la habitación de ella, tenía un dolor punzante en su alma, al verla asi, tan frágil, estaba irreconocible, su rostro y su cabello ya no tenía ése brillo tan peculiar en ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer él por ella, aunque se le desgarraba el corazón era mejor dejarla partir, que sea feliz aunque no sea con él. Pero lo que le importaba ahora era el bienestar de ella.

El le acariciaba el cabello, aunque el sabía que ella estaba inconsciente, y que no lo oía, siempre le decia palabras tiernas.

_*En silencio estoy aquí,_  
_suavemente como en sueños,_  
_me acercó a ti sin poder decirte,_  
_te amooo..._  
_No imaginas que difícil es_  
_mirarte así dormida_  
_mientras acaba nuestra historia,_  
_en estas noches rotas, y triste_  
_No, yo no puedo despertarte_  
_y perderme entre tus manos..._  
_como arena..._  
_Adonde va el amor que calló,_  
_que se lleva en el alma_  
_y se va alejando como el viento._  
_Adonde va el amor que olvidas,_  
_que me quema la vida_  
_Y se duerme poco a poco_  
_con dolor..._  
_Te recorro en mis recuerdos,_  
_y otra vez descubro_  
_que tus besos arde en mi memoria.._  
_como un fuego viejo..._  
_y eterno_  
_Acaso volverán de algún modo_  
_tantos besos,que guarde en tu boca..._  
_pero a hora siento miedo,_  
_decir tu nombre por última vez_  
_A donde va éste amor.._  
_Que extraño..._

Antes de irse siempre le daba un beso en los labios.

pasaron varios días así, hasta que un día llegando del trabajo se encontró a su nana feliz.

- ¡candy !- mi niño, a despertado y te ha llamado, ve corre ve con ella, - le decía casi en gritos la anciana.

Estaba feliz, pensaba que ellos se reconciliarían, en el poco tiempo, ella los había visto sufrir tanto a él como a ella. No tenía ni idea que es lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero estaba convencida que su niño la amaba.

Terrencce se quedó parado pensativo ante la puerta de ella sabía lo que significaba, había llegado el momento, tenía que cumplir lo que le había prometido, dejarla marchar.

Candicce estaba del otro lado de la puerta meditando, lo primero que había hecho al recordar la conciencia, había sido llamarlo a él, ha Terrencce.

Ella en su inconsciencia, entre sueños lo recordaba con ella llamándola, hablándole muy suavemente, diciéndole lindas palabras no sabía si estás habían sido reales o sólo eran producto de su mente.

Terry tocó con pequeños toques.

- adelante. - escuchó su suave voz.

-hola. - le dijo mirándola tiernamente, sabía que quizás era la última vez que la veía.

Él sentía que las lágrimas estaban por traicionarlo, apretó fuertemente sus acercó al ventanal, para evitar mirarla, porque seguro estaba que de lo contrario se le haría difícil decirlee...

-no se si un dia vuelva a verte Candy, no es fácil aceptar haber perdido, Candicce, aunque sabes que te amo, de que me sirve retenerte a mi lado. Si tu deseó es salir corriendo de aquí, mírate cómo estás a mi lado, has sido infeliz. dijo esto haciendo una pausa.

ella no decia nada, sólo se limitaba a verlo y a escucharlo, sentía arder su cara, ella no quería verlo sufrír. Su vida era un infierno, a hora él le daba la libertad pero enves de alegrarse se sentía morir, quería abrazarlo sabía el dolor que le estaba causando decirle todo esto.

-Escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo no habrá otra ocasión, para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte entregado el corazón, eres libre Candy puedes irte.

-debí saber, que no eras para mí, debo alejarme de tu vida. sólo dime algo Candy, quiero saber si algún dia signifique algo para tí.  
Esto ya era lo último que le decía, una lágrima solitaria se le escapó.

Candy no sabía que decirle, sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos a caudales, intento decir algo pero el llanto no la dejaba.

Acercándose a ella la abrazo protectoramente, las lágrimas de ella humedecieron su camisa y las de él su rizado cabello, ella lo sintió llorar.

-Terry estás llorando . -pensó ella, y el corazón se le partió, se quedaron asi un rato, en cuánto él sintió que ella se había calmado, se levantó despacio deshaciendo el abrazo la miró a los ojos y la besó en la boca. - Adiós pequeña, se felíz. -le dijo, se levantó y se fue.

Continuará...

**NOTAS: ¡Hola! quería darles las gracias a las chicas por animarme a seguir a delante y por la sugerencia de una en especial a hora no recuerdo su nombre quería decirte que tienes toda la razón, a mí casi me da pena leer los capítulos míos porque encuentro un montón de fallos y créeme que si no se me a escapado un " x q" casi a sido de milagro :) y cuando veo que por alguna razón me he comido alguna palabra me da risa haber donde es que sea metido jejejeje... esperó que les guste este capítulo y estaría encantada en recibir alguna sugerencia, más cabecitas pensamos más que una :)**

*** Donde va el amor -Ricardo Montaner**


	9. Chapter 9

capítulo 9

Hoy Dios madre poderosa, que era todo... esto, él la dejaba ir, pero enves de salir corriendo feliz, sentía que algo no estaba bien, al contrario sentía tristeza al ver que él ya no la detendría, que la dejaba marchar así de fácil.

Por la mañana Lucía entró a la habitación de la rubia con el desayuno, le preparó el baño, para arreglarla, para que saliera al jardín a tomar el sol, para que valla recuperando la luminosidad de su piel. Las dos jóvenes estaban en el jardín, cuando vieron que en uno de los coches de la propiedad bajaba una hermosa mujer rubia, la cual no se percató que era observada por las otras dos.

-¿ quien es esa señorita ? - le preguntó la Candy a la castaña.

- Ella es la asistente del señor. - le contestó. -seguro vino a recoger algún documento que se le haya quedado al él.

Cuando Candy vio a Susana, una punzada le dio en el pecho, su estómago se le revolvió. Sintió que la furia se apoderaba de ella, respiró profundo para calmarse, a hora si que se sentía pérdida, que más le daba a ella.

- Es muy bella, pero esto no tiene por que importarme, si yo me voy.- pensaba con tristeza. - él es tan buen moso que de seguro tendrá muchas que estarían dispuesta a ocupar mi lugar.

Muy en el fondo tenía ganas de correr hacia la casa y sacar a esa mujer de los pelos que hacía tanto que no se marchaba rápido.

Mientras en la mansión, Susana estaba sentada tan tranquila en el gran sillón del despachó, esta no era la primera vez que le había tocado ir a la mansión, pero enseguida se marchaba, pero hoy exclusivamente tenía que pasar ella directamente a la biblioteca por orden de Terrencce, debería recoger algunos documentos y sólo ella sabía cuáles eran, que con la prisa que tenía de salir de allí se le quedaron. Susana meditaba su futuro.

- Juró que algún día seré la dueña y señora de esta gran mansión.- ella estaba maravillada todo en sí era fino y lujoso, la Mansion que alguna vez tuvo la familia Marlong no se comparaba con aquella, esta era digna de reyes.

Susana estaba feliz, brincaba en una pata, su suerte estaba cambiando, ella misma fue la encargada de comprar el billete de viaje sin retorno para la esposa de su jefe.

- seguro que serás horrible, que se avergüenza de tí, en la oficina no hay ninguna foto tuya y por lo visto aquí tampoco, motivo por lo que siempre se lo ve sólo - se decía para ella misma. - madre creó que vas a tener razón seguro esto es un matrimonio arreglado como acostumbra los Aristócratas, pero al fin se larga y como que me llamó Susana un día estarás rendido a mis pies como ó de recoger todo y con una mirada fulminante la nana despidió a la rubia.

La anciana no era ninguna tonta, conocía esa clases de mujeres y sabía que ésa estaría dispuesta a luchar para enredar a su niño, a hora que Candicce regresará a Londres la arpía está seguramente se aprovecharía de la situación , a la nana le había caído cómo una patada al hígado, con su porte tan señorial de ella y la manera de mirarla tan superior, que ni los mismos Duques la trataban así. la nana se santiguaba.- Dios nos libre de esta mujer y protege a mi niño.- decia la buena nana.

Cuándo Candy entró a la casa en compañía de Lucía, la nana se dirigió para donde ellas.

- Mi niña te han traído esto.- le entregó el sobre, Candy rápidamente lo abrió y lo que encontró en el, le cayó como agua helada, era el billete de viaje para Londres en cinco días partía, sintió que su corazón se le detuvo por un momento.

No dijo ni una palabra se disculpó y se retiró, se sentía estúpida, tenía ganas de bofetearse asi misma, por que sentía tristeza, si debería estar feliz ¿no?. - Candicce White Andley que te ocurre acaso te has vuelto loca? - se recreminaba ella.

Ese día Terry no volvió temprano como la última semana lo había hecho, al contrario llegó muy entrada la noche, todas las luces estaban apagadas e incluso el de la recámara de ella, desde un lado del jardín se quedó un rato mirando hacia el ventanal donde dormía Candy.

-Mi pecosa, el martes partiras para no volver y prefiero dejarte ir, que seas feliz a que vivamos juntos un infierno.- decía esto el castaño con voz inaudible.

Al entrar a la mansión, escuchó ruido y se dirigió hacia la cocina al ver las luces encendidas, y lo que vio lo impactó, ahí estaba ella, de espalda con su breve camisón que resaltaba su bella figura, acariciando al minino persa que era el consentido de allí, Candy había bajado a comer algo dulce y por un vaso de leche.

El trato de alejarse de ahí sin que ella percatara de su presencia. Pero fue muy tarde, enseguida ella lo sintió, ese olor de él se decia ella, es inconfundible.

-¡Hola! ¿llegas ahora?, no sabía que tu trabajo es hasta tan tarde. -le dijo irónicamente ella volteando hacía él.

- No.. la verdad que no, he salido con Pablo, él es un amigo que trabaja conmigo.- le aclaró esto al percatarse que ella no conocía a nadie de allí, a ella nadie la conocía e incluso Pablo al principio había insistido varias veces en salir en parejas y él siempre se negó.

- Ahh.. y seguro también los acompañó tu linda asistente ¿ no?. - la rubia le dijo esto con un semblante serio y enseguida se percató del ridículo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso salir de allí, ha ella que le importaba con quién saliera él.

- Que pases buenas nochesTerrencce, sé despidió ella.

Él estaba atónito no se creía, lo que escuchaba.- acaso estás celosa Pecosa.-pensaba él.

Terry cómo no se había movido del marco de la puerta, ella al pasar a su lado sus cuerpos se toparon, y el mundo se detuvo para los dos, él la miro a los ojos y ella se perdió en el azul de su mirar, él la cogió del brazo, pero al instante la soltó como si ella quemara, por que si por el fuera la hubiera besado hasta hartarse, desnudado ahí mismo y le hubiera hecho el amor y con la abstinencia que él tenía.

Ella se sentía mareada la cercanía de él, su olor a lavanda que para ella era único, y su aliento a canela mezclado con algo de alcohol, le perdía un poco la cordura, por un momento deseó que la besará.

- Dios tengo que salir de aquí. - se decia ella.

Terry al querer romper el incómodo momento para los dos, le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Candy, quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta que se va dar por el aniversario de las empresas. - no supo por que se lo pidió, ni siquiera se lo había pensado.

- Es este sábado, no quisiera que te llevarás un mal recuerdo de esta ciudad y de mí, si no quieres creelo que lo entenderé. - dijo esto y no espero la repuesta de ella, enseguida y con urgencias abandonó el lugar.

- Maldita sea por que he tenido que invitarla o mejor por que he tenido que verla, yo ya me despedí de tí pecosa, estos días van hacer un infierno para mí.-Decía esto para sí, mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

Terry, tenía pensado invitar a Susana como se lo sugeríera su amigo, sí no que él no estaba del todo convencido, no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, por que en una de las noches que salieron los cuartetos, cuándo él la fue a dejar a su casa, ella se le restrego descaradamente diciendo que se sentía mal y en un descuido del castaño lo beso, por un momento él le correspondió pero después delicadamente se apartó de ella, por que simplemente no sintió nada, es más le dio coraje que ella aprovechará la situación y que no le importará que él era casado.

Candy estaba en un dilema muy grande no entendía por que él la invitará a esa fiesta, si él le dijo la noche anterior que ya no la quería ver y a hora qué, pero lo extraño del caso es que a ella le gustó la idea, a ella le encantaba los bailes, siempre se la pasaba bien, aunque en un principio los odiaba, pero gracias a la tía y a los chicos en especial a Albert, aprendió a desenvolverse muy bien en ellos, lo importante se decía es estar en buena compañía y que la pareja sea un experto bailarín y lo demás sobraba.

Y La idea de tratar con la gente de allí le hizo ilusión, desde que llegará no había salido de la Mansion, y quería ver cómo se desenvolvia con el castellano por que este era el dialecto que más hablaban ahí según ella, todos los empleados de la Mansion eran bilingües, con Lucía alguna vez practicaba el español, aunque ella en el colegio lo tenía como materia, y no era tan buena, se le escuchaba muy gracioso su dialecto Americano mezclado con el castellano.

El viernes Candy, se levantó tardé, prefirió desayunar en el jardín a pesar que era otoño-invierno, no se compaba con el frío extremo de Londres ó de Chicago. Cuándo Terry volvió por la noche, le llamó la atención, ver un papel doblado sobre el buro derecho aún costado de su cama, en dos zancadas tuvo el papel en sus manos, que al leerlo una sonrisa sé le dibujo en su rostro.

…Terrencce, aceptó tú invitación.

Sólo dime, a que hora tendré

que estar lista.…

Candicce.

Enseguida le escribo una nota muy similar y decia :

…Me alegró que hayas decidido

en acompañarme.

A las 8 estaré esperándote.

Terrencce.

Al día siguiente al despertar, lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fue un papelito similar al suyo, casi en el mismo sitio donde ella muy nerviosa lo dejó. Se deslizó entre las sabanas lo más rápido que pudo y con nerviosismo leyó la nota.

Faltaba diez minutos, para las ocho y ya Terry esperaba impaciente a la pecosa en la parte baja de la escalera, no espero mucho por que al cabo de unos minutos, ella lo observaba de la parte alta de la magistral escalera, él al verla se quedó completamente embobado, ya entendía porque es que se enamoró de aquella mujer, estaba hermosísima.

Los dos se observaron mutuamente, ella también le gusto lo que veía, en definitiva él era uno de los hombres más guapo y perfecto que sus ojos vieran

Ella al llegar a la altura del castaño, él le dio un beso muy galantemente en el dorso de su mano.

- voy a ser la en envidia de muchos. -le dijo guiñandole un ojo. - ahora entiendo al elegante de tu primo, cuando salía contigo. - esto ultimo lo pensó, no quería que ningún hombre posará los ojos en ella.

Cuando la pareja hizo el arribó al gran baile, muchos los quedaron viendo, con curiosidad algunos sabían que él era casado, pero de la esposa casi nada se sabía y no sabían quien era la bella joven que lo acompañaba.

A él se lo veía radiante, hermoso con su pulcro traje negro, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, sus bellos ojos tenian un peculiar brillo,él con cada paso radiaba elegancia, digno de un aristócrata ,en definitiva las mujeres presentes estaban embelesada con aquél hombre, envidiaban a la compañera de éste, Que por cierto era muy bella.

Candy a pesar de su reciente convalecencia con un delicado maquillaje se veía hermosa, con un elegante pero coqueto vestido color azul que resaltaba su blanquisima piel,el cual había sido un regaló de la Duquesa,le quedaba espectacular resaltaba muy claramente su femenina figura, dejaba a la vista un sugerente pero delicado escote, a su paso robaba las miradas masculina, esto no le causó ninguna gracia a su celoso acompañante.

Susana se encontraba en compañía de su amiga y su novio, cuando vio la llegada de Terry en compañía, se puso furiosa, no sabía quien era esa mujer y más verlo tan felíz, nunca lo había visto asi y sonreír de esa manera.

- ¡Pablo! ¿sabes quien es ? esa mujer que ha llegado con Terrencce. - le pregunto al novio de Paula.

- ni idea Susi, lo que si te puedo decir es que es realmente bella.- dijo esto ganándose un codazo de su novia.- que! es verdad y míralo se lo ve tan feliz, nunca lo había visto asi, seguramente una nueva conquista, es mejor que te olvides de él mi querida Susi. - se le burló a la rubia, que sabía el interés que ella tenía hacia su amigo.

- Pero que ni se haga ilusiones la mustia esa, él es mío y a hora que se larga su mujer voy a conquistarlo. - decia muy decidida la rubia.

- mejor no te hagas ilusiones querida Susi.-le decía Pablo entré risas.

- Mejor callaos los dos, que la parejita vienen hacía acá. - intervino Paula dando por terminada la conversa de esos dos.

- Buenas noches.-saludo el castaño con un apretón de mano a su amigo y con un beso en los dorso a las damas.

- Hola Terry. - dijieron en unísono los tres respondiendo al saludo.

- Les presentó a Candicce. - por un momento dudo como presentarla a ella ante los demás, con el apellido de soltera o el de él, ese detalle se le había pasado de alto, no lo discutieron, tenía claro que ella al marcharse se anularia el lazo entré los dos, al recordarlo una punzadita le dio en su corazón, enseguida volteó hacia ella y se percató que ella también pensaba en lo mismo, y optó sólo decir su nombre y una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en los dos,señal que estaban de acuerdo.

- Ellos son Pablo.- el aludido, enseguida saludó con caballerosidad a la rubia .

- ellas son las señoritas Paula y Susana. - entré ellas de saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Candy se sentía incómoda con la mirada de Susana, los otros dos chicos les pareció simpáticos, pero a esa rubia en si la detesto y al percatarse del descarado coqueteo con Terry, y peor fue que cuando se atrevió a invitarlo a bailar, esto ya era lo último, sintió ganas de arrastrarla, pero al fijarse que el castaño la observaba enseguida trató de controlarse.

Terry se divertía de la situación el enseguida se dio cuenta que a Candy le había caído mal Susana y se prestó, él muy sinvergüenza a las tonterías de está, e incluso llegó a llamarla por Susi cuando se dirigía a ella para hacer rabiar más a Candy.

Pero como todo se voltea, él estaba concentrado en el baile con Susi, y por un momento busco a Candy, donde sus amigos no la encontró, Pablo se percató de la búsqueda del castaño y le hizo seña que viera hacia el otro extremo del salón donde se percató que la rubia estaba bailando con un apuesto pelirrojo. Su semblante le cambió de uno complaciente a uno de furia, de los ojos de él salía fuego y con uno cuantos giro se las arregló para colocarse a lado de la pareja y se percató que ella estaba encantada con la interesante conversación que tenía con el pelirrojo.

Candy se percató del castaño y le sonrió con burla, estaba complacida al verlo todo rabioso. El pelirrojo era un primo de una compañera de la universidad de ella y lo había conocido en un fiesta familiar en la cual ella había sido invitada, y cuándo el pelirrojo vio que Terrencce se alejaba con la otra rubia del grupo se acercó a saludar a candy, cuándo él la conoció de quedó maravillado y prendado de ella.

Cuando se terminó el último vals se retiraron a su sitio, el pelirrojo acompañó a Candy, Terrencce ya la esperaba con una mirada dura e indiferente.

Susana estaba encantada de la situación al parecer, Candy no significa ni un peligro para ella al parecer eran sólo amigos, lo que ella no sabía que el castaño ardía en celos, a parte del pelirrojo tenía que soportar las miradas indiscreta de algunos caballeros y éste al percatarse los fulminaba con la mirada.

Otra vez empezó a sonar la música enseguida la saco a bailar, los dos ni siquiera se miraban estaban tensos hasta que poco a poco se fueron relajando acordé seguían con el baile, se conpenetraban muy bien el era un experto bailarín. ella estaba ya fascinada y decidieron mutuamente en silencio mejor disfrutar de la noche y divertirse.

Cuando regresaron con los demás parecía que les hubieran cambiado las pilas se veían felices se sonreían con complicidad, los otros nunca lo habían visto asi al contrario él daba siempre una imagen dura. Susana estaba que se moría de rabia, quien se creía esa que a hora lo acaparaba toda la atención de él.

Terrencce se disculpó un momento y se dirigió juntó a pablo donde unos caballeros a saludar, dejando solas a las tres, cosa que aprovechó Susana para aclararle algunas cositas a la rubia.

- Dime Candicce ¿que eres para Terry ? si no lo sabes el es casado y no deberías portarte de esa manera con él - le dijo esto con una sonrisa estúpida.

- Candy no pudo evitar reirse, cosa que enfureció a Susana . - disculpa no quise.- se disculpó.- pero dígame señorita acaso usted si sabía ese detalle de Terrencce, pensé que usted lo desconocía. - le dijo esto mirándola desafiante.

Candy le divertía la situación pero muy en el fondo le dolía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa rubia estaba interesada en Terry.

- claro que lo sé y es más es muy amiga mía y de seguro no le gustará el comportamiento que tiene usted hacía él.- Susana quería hacerla sentir mal pero tuvo que callarse por que de reojo vio que se acercaban Terry y pablo, a todo esto Paula guardó silencio sólo se limitaba a mover la cabeza negativamente desaprobando las atrevidas actitudes de su amiga, a ella le había caído muy bien Candy y se sentía aborchonada de semejante momento, agradeció al cielo al ver acercarse su novio y amigo.

Ellos no se percataron de nada, cuando de acercaron a las chicas, conversaron muy amenamente con otros conocidos que se les habían acercado a saludar.

Candy estaba muy animada ya llevaba encima varias copas de champagne y se portaba muy cariñosa con el castaño cosa que a él le alegró el corazón, para él tenía al frente la muchacha de la cual se enamoró, risueña y con sus movimientos tan natural y elegantes, con su brillante sonrisa alegraba el corazón a cualquiera.

Terry se lo veía feliz, bailaron, rieron se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Ya muy avanzada la noche se les acercó un matrimonio de edad madura conocidos del Duque que estaban de vacaciones en la ciudad Condal.

-Terrencce como estas muchacho, señora Granchester un gusto verla. -la saludo haciendo una venía, al terminar de decir lo último, todos voltearon a ver a Candy, Susana ni compañía daban crédito de lo que oían, acaso Candy era la esposa de Terry, Candy sintió arder su cara, este señor acababa de delatarlos ante los demás.

Terry saludo al matrimonio debidamente como manda el protocolo, Candicce entabló conversa con la señora Washington simulando muy bien su vergüenza ante los demás, ella se desenvolvia muy bien, el matrimonio estaba encantado con la rubia les pareció una niña muy interesante y se lo hicieron saber al castaño, este aprovechó la situación y la abrazo, se portaron ante estos como un feliz matrimonio, se miraban con complicidad, cuando se despidieron los señores Washington, aprovecharon que empesaba una pieza de baile y salieron casi huyendo del trío que los miraban con unas muy mal desimuladas interrogativas.

Ya estando los dos solos en la pista de baile se echaron a reír, después de terminada la última pieza envez de dirigirse donde los chicos prefirieron salir a la terraza, a refrescarse un poco pero Terry al percatarse del frío que hacía se quitó el saco y se lo puso por los hombros, los dos estaban muy excitados al verse descubierto de una forma tan tonta, charlaron muy amenamente, sin percaterse que estaban muy juntos, de un momento a otro se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

- Candy... -la llamó el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

shhhhhh... no digas nada.- le dijo poniendo su pequeño dedo en los labios de él.

Terry te puedo pedir... - y ahora fue él el que la interrumpió con sus labios, la besó como si con ello se le iba la vida, ella al principio se tenso luego le correspondió y se dio cuenta cuánto lo había anhelado, los besos de él era como estar en la gloria.

El mundo y el frío desapareció para ellos dos, estuvieron asi un buen rato hasta que una pareja de novios salieron muy alegremente rompiendo el silencio y la magia para ellos dos, se miraron mutuamente con ganas de seguir bebiendo del néctar de sus labios, no dijieron nada, sabían que era lo mejor y decidieron regresar a dar la cara ante los otros.

Al llegar con los otros, al contrario de lo que esperarán se portaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero Candy si se percató de la mirada furica de Susana, está sólo se le sonrió y la miró con ironía, está mujer le hacía sacar lo peor de ella, la enfermaba.

- Bueno como ya lo saben, ella es, Candicce white Andley de Granchester mi esposa. - dijo esto con media sonrisa y no daría otra explicación no estaba acostumbrado y no empezaría a hora.

- Andley, No me digas que es familiar de Stear .- dijo pablo muy alegremente.

- Sí de hecho es su primo. - contestó Terry

- Mira, nada más, quién lo iba a decir, que llegarán ser familia los grandes amigos. -dijo esto Pablo sonriente.

Se quedaron una hora más y se retiraron, Ha Candy ya le dolían los pies con los altísimas sandalias que llevaba, él se le burlaba y le decía que como era posible que se pudiera poner aquello, caminó a la mansión se los sacó, se reían de cualquier tontería el aire y champagne ingerido les estaba haciendo efecto, a pesar de llevar la capota del convertible igual hacia frío en el coche, ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto, él la asió más para su cuerpo y la abrazo, ella no se movió al contrario se acurruco a su lado, de pronto sintieron calor invadir sus cuerpos, cuando llegaron a la mansión no se bajaron enseguida se quedaron mirando embelesados y no se supo quien besó a quién, fue un beso largo y apasionado. él poco a poco se fue separando aunque no quería sabía que tenian que hablar.

-Candy, mi querida pecosa, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. -le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Terry no sé, no sé lo que quiero, como ya te lo he dicho, tu me gustas, pero a hora no sé, necesito tiempo estoy confundida. le dijo esto con sinceridad.

La verdad era esa, se sentía confundida, ella sentía que quería a Anthony pero a hora que sabía que se marchaba sentía un hueco en su corazón, no quería dejar al castaño pero entonces que sentía por Anthony y es que los condenados besos de Terry la desarmaban, eran la divina gloria, los besos con Anthony no eran así eran dulces con mucha ternura pero no le hacian perder la cordura y anhelar más.

- Entonces Candy quédate un tiempo más, empecemos de nuevo como amigos tendrás tu espacio para que puedas aclararte, me es difícil para mi pero creelo te entiendo por lo mismo te digo que yo te quiero completa y segura de tí misma. - fueron las sinceras palabras de el para con ella.

- Esta bien, me quedaré, pero no te aproveches hehe..seremos amigos.- le dijo guiñandole muy graciosamente.-al parecer este año ya lo tengo perdido quería regresar a Chicago había decidido terminar allí mis estudios, pero ya son dos meses perdidos.

Terry levantó su mano derecha y dijo.

-prometo portarme bien con Candicce, no más besos. - le dijo muy serio.

-Hay... no, eso si que no, yo no te dije que no quería tus besos es más te obligó a darmelos.-le decia ella casi con enojó.

Terry la miro confundido, a hora si que estaba perdido ya no entendía nada, está pecosa era muy complicada.

- eres muy mañosa y atrevida no es normal que los amigos se anden besando así por asi, se besan los novios. -le dijo esto muy seriamente.

- Y tú crees que nosotros somos ¿normales? ¡noo... ! Y si no aceptas me voy. - le decia esto con amenaza.

- hay pecosa no me provoques. - le dijo esto apoderándose de sus labios.-

tu dime y yo te complacere en todo.

Se separaron cuándo les hizo falta el aire, el bajo del auto y rodeando este la ayudó a bajar al percatarse que estaba descalza, la cargó entre sus brazos y entre risas y haciéndose señas de guardar silencio subieron las escaleras, cuando al fin llegó frente a la habitación de ella, se dispuso en bajarla pero ella no lo soltó del cuello, él no espero más y la besó con lujuria, sus manos se movían por si solas, la acariciaba por todos los lados, con una mano le acariciaba un seno y con la otra su cuello, un gemido de placer ahogó en los labios de él, el sabía que tenía que parar porque si no de lo contrario ya no podría, su entre pierna le dolía, esta niña no sabía llevar una relación de ¿amistad? se preguntaba el castaño, era el acuerdo que llegaron. ¿no?

Continuará...

Un saludo a todas las chicas que me han leído y en especial las que me han dejado mensajitos, les agradezco un montón. bye


	10. Chapter 10

**capítulo 10**

-pecosa es mejor que entres ya. -le decía casi en suplicas, arrastrando las palabras.

- un ratito más, sabes algo ya te he dicho que me gustas y que me encanta que me beses. - le decía mordiendose su labio inferior, al parecer esta era una manía de ella cuando estaba muy alegré.

- ¡si lo hubiera sabido! que con el champagne me declararías tu amor, creelo hace mucho que te lo hubiera dado.- Al parecer el aire le había chocado a la pecosa.

- sólo te he dicho que me gustas, lo demás tiene que ganarcelo señor Granchester. le dijo esto alzando por lo alto su repingada nariz.

muy bien señora Granchester esa tarea la aré con todo el placer, pero tendrás que ayudarme, tienes que acompañarme donde yo te quiera llevar. le decia esto con su singular sonrisa de medio lado.

La rubia cambiando de tema le preguntó.  
- dime algo Terry, ¿la señorita Susana es tu asistente no? esa chica no me gusta. - le dijo con una mueca, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¡si! Candy, Susi trabaja conmigo, pero dime por que no te gusta, yo la veo muy linda. - le dijo con posoña, a Terry le divertía la actitud de la pecosa.

- ¡Susi linda! así que te gusta, pues te informó que tu también a ella y no me vallas a decir que no te has dado cuenta. - esto ya le dijo con enojo muy mal disimulado.

- celosa pecosa? le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- yo celosa jaja... que va, me da igual sabes, creó que lo mejor será que me vaya el lunes, así no tendrás que preocuparte por mi. - le decia esto echando fuego por sus ojos y dando por terminada la charla y entrando a su habitación.

- un momento Candicce, hemos hecho un trato de mutuo acuerdo y este si deberás cumplirlo. -se lo dijo entrando tras ella y arrinconandola hacia la pared.

por un momento él la atemorizo, se vio pequeñita a lado de él, estaba rabioso al escucharla que a hora se quería ir. Que pretendía ella, volverlo loco.

- es que yo no quiero intervenir con mi presencia, en algún romance que podrías tener con tu Susi.

- pecosa... y dices que no son celos ?

- que no estoy celosa maldita sea y salte de mi habitación tengo sueño.- dijo esto casi en gritos, sentía su cara arder de la rabia, que se creía él de decirle que la Susana esa, le parecía linda, pero éso a ella le daba igual.

Candy con todo el coraje, empujó al castaño para salir de la celda de sus brazos que la tenía atrapada en la pared, pero al momento de dar un pasó tropezó con la alfombra y el en un acto reflejó la tomo entre sus brazos y cayeron torpemente en la cama, se quedaron mirándose con sus respiraciones alteradas y la besó con furia ella se resistía dándole pequeños golpes, que a la final se rindió pero se desquito mordiendolo en sus carnosos labios él se quejó pero no dejó de besarla y se desquito dándole pequeñitas mordidas a ella. así estuvieron hasta casi desmayan por la falta de aire, aunque no lo admitieran los dos estaban adictos a sus besos.

El se levantó, con toda la intención de irse por qué si no lo hacía estaba seguro que la poca cordura la perdería.

- espera, no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor, no me dejes sola. - le decía con voz muy suave.

El se sentía perdido, ella empezó con torpes movimientos a querer desabrocharse los diminutos botones de su vestido.

-te vas a quedar mirando, mejor ayúdame por lo visto no puedo hacerlo sola. - lo decía cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

pecosa no juegues conmigo. pero al ver la cara tan inocente de ella, se percató que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Terry tenía ganas de arrancarselo, respiro profundo y tratando de poner su mente en blanco, empezó lentamente a desabotonar los diminutos botones, las manos le temblaban, y cuando hubo terminado se percató del corsé y como seguro estaba que ella tampoco podría se lo soltó, todo esto era una penitencia para él.

Cuándo ella al fin sintió la soltura de su atuendo enseguida le ordenó.  
- a hora si ya puedes voltearte, yo te aviso cuando ya esté lista.

El no daba crédito, está niña lo volvería loco, pero el amor que le tenía le hizo sentir ternura al ver la inocencia de ella y no percatarse que todo aquello para él era una tortura.

- ya estoy. - le avisó la rubia, al voltearse ella tenía puesto su pijama.

- ven .- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la cama .- duerme conmigo. - lo invito.

él la siguió, sé saco los zapatos y se acostó a lado de ella.- abrazame por favor. - le pidió la pecosa dándole la espalda a él.

Así quedaron abrazados por mucho rato, el olor de su cabello, de su cuerpo lo tenía mariado, cuándo se percató que ella dormía levantó, la arropo bien y se quedó observandola por un rato.

- mañana tendrás una buena resaca, amor mío. - diciendo esto se retiró hacía su habitación por medio de la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

Eran las 12 de la mañana en Londres y había buen ajetreo en el Castillo Granchester, tenian invitados para la comida, Los Duques de Edimburgo y los Condes WESSEX , se reunirían como habitualmente lo hacian.

Después de la sobremesa todos se retiraron por separado, los hombres a la biblioteca, las mujeres a la sala de té y los más jóvenes salieron a dar la vuelta.

La condesa conversaba con sus amigas las recientes investigaciones que hicieran del caso de sus niñas desaparecidas.

Asi es Eli, eso fue lo último que me dijo el detective, al parecer la señorita Annie, no es hija legítima de los Bitter, ellos tuvieron una hija pero en un terrible accidente la perdieron y en un par de años adoptaron a Annie, pero la casa de acogida no lo confirman ni lo niegan, las señoras se excusan que no pueden dar datos confidenciales a nadie. decia la condesa con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Cuando ella vio a Annie en la boda de Terry, le sorprendió el tremendo parecido que tenía con su hija.

************* INICIO FLASH BACK*********

En el día de la boda de el castaño y la rubia.

Se quedaron dos familias muy intrigadas.

Entre los invitados Nobles estaban el duque Edward y su esposa Pauna Duques de Endimburgo muy amigos de los Duques de Granchester,hace casi 20 años atrás habían echo un acuerdo matrimonial con sus respectivos primogénitos, pero después del triste suceso nunca volvieron a tocar el tema, aunque su segundo hijo del matrimonio de los Duques Edimburgo fuera niña.

Al evento acudieron con sus dos hijos Amanda y Alan ,ella rubia de caballera rizada, a sus 18 años era una señorita muy bella con con sus ojos celeste iguales a los de su padre y con unas cuantas pecas, al contrario del hijo menor de 17 este tenía el cabello castaño claro ligeramente ondulado y de ojos verdes esmeraldas y pecoso como su madre y hermana.

Los Condes Wessex, Robert y Elizabeth ellos también llevaron a su única hija Ennia, hermosísima a sus 19 años de una gran cabellera rizada negro azabache que le resaltaba a su blanquisima piel,dueña de unos ojos azul cielo,de carácter tímido, a ella desde muy chica le había gustado Terrence pero los últimos años que el estaba en América no lo había visto, siempre pasó de ella, la veía como su hermana y habían compartido su infancia por la gran amistad de los padres, como única hija se la pasaba en compañía de su prima Amanda y de su amiga Karen, pero las dos señoritas menores que ella eran unos torbellinos, siempre se la pasaban bien las tres juntas, la mayor siempre les ponía los cinturones a sus alocadas amigas.

Cuando estaban en el banquete de boda, la condesa casi tropieza con Annie, por un momento se quedó atónita, si no hubiera sido por su caballera lacia de ella, hubiera pensado que era Enia.  
se quedaron obserbandose mutuamente, se disculparon y se retiraron cada quién por su lado, pero la duquesa se quedó con lo que había visto, enseguida se lo comentó a su prima, ella a su distancia dio constancia a lo que le comentaba, aquella jovencita era idéntica a su sobrina, pero al instante que le presentaron a la novia, la impactó al verla, esa niña tenía gran similitud con su familia, el corazón le dio un vuelco, en ese mismo instante sintió una enorme simpatía y ternura por ella, por un momento vio a la señorita Andley y pensó en su hija pérdida y pensó que talvez ese día hubiera sido el día que su Candicce hubiera contraido matrimonio con Terrencce.

Y ahí estaba él, el que hubiese sido su yerno, recién casado con otra Candicce, y que ironía del destino que se llamarán igual.

-mamá no te vas a creer, hemos visto una chica idéntica a Ennia. - comentaba la rubia a la duquesa.

- si cariño ya la hemos visto, es muy sorprendente el parecido es como si fuera su gemela. - dijo esto último casi para asimismo.

- sabía que se sorprenderían, como cuándo yo las conocí a las dos, en la acampada que fui a acompañar a Eleonor. -les decia la baronesa Shofia.

Aparte de la sorpresa que se llevaron con aquellas dos chicas.

Se la estaban pasando bien, las dos familias junto a los Duques de Granchester.

Estaban despidiendo a los novios en medio de los grititos de las damitas más jóvenes, cuando la novia lanzaba su ramo, el cuál fue a dar en las manos de Ennia.

Cuando por el lado de la Condesa, paso uno de los primos de la novia.

- Annie, vamos tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos ir al puerto. - le decia Archie, sin saber, que con aquello provocará alterar los nervios de dos damas.

Casi les da una crisis a las dos primas como era posible que esas dos señoritas tuvieran los mismos nombres de sus hijas pérdidas.

Se pusieron en contacto con el investigador, para que investigarán aquellas dos familias. Y quedarse completamente seguros de que no había ninguna posibilidad.

para ellas esto era demasiado, sabían que lo que sus doloridos corazones les gritaba era imposible, esas dos señoritas pertenecían a dos importantes familiares y que esto era otra broma cruel del destino.

********** FIN DE FLASH BACK************

pero Eli, lo que te vamos a decir no se como lo vas a tomar. le decía Pauna con voz suave. - resulta que Annie no es la única qué fue adoptada por los señores Bitter, si no que Candicce también es hija adoptiva del patriarca de los Andley, por nosotros no te preocupes, pero sabes muy bien lo que significaría si todo esto sale a la luz.

Eleonor no daba crédito lo que le estaban diciendo sus dos amigas, esto no podía ser cierto,el matrimonio de su hijo quedaría desecho si se supieran los verdaderos orígenes de su reciente dispuso a decir algo pero se percató el brillo de los ojos de su amiga.

esto significa que Candicce podría ser tu hija. dijo esto Eleonor casi en grito.

-Sisi... Eli mis esperanzas se han aumentado, tu la viste se parece mucho a nosotras, su color de ojos, sus cabellos y sobretodo sus pecas, pero yo recuerdo muy bien su lunar y si fuera necesario tendrías que ayudarme Eli, tú eres la única de nosotras que tiene trató más íntimo con ella . -decia Pauna con lágrimas en los ojos.

después de las navidades viajaremos para Chicago para ver sí nosotras podemos averiguar más con las señoras que se encargan del hogar dónde fueron criadas tu nuera y Annie, son muchas coincidencias y nuestro corazones dictan que por fin hemos encontrado a nuestras niñas . decían las dos primas abrazadas entre sí.

ojalá fuera verdad todo, y sus sospechas fueran ciertas, por que si no es así, me temo días muy negros para mi familia. decia Eleonor con preocupación.- ustedes como yo saben que esto tarde o temprano saldrá y no quisiera pensar las reacción que tendrá Richard cuando se enteré, Terry seguro lo sabía, este hijo mío con sus pensamientos de rebeldía, no sabé el daño que se ha ocasionado he visto como él la quiere, la Casa Real hará que quedé anulado el matrimonio.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, ni se imaginaban él giro que estaba dando sus vidas.

Terry esperaba en el comedor a la rubia, le había hecho saber con Lucía que si quería acompañarlo al club, y que se pusiera su traje para montar.

- buenos días.- la saludo levantándose de su sitio y a la vez, haciendo gala de caballerosidad, la ayudó para que se sentará y empezarán a desayunar.

-buenos días Terry. - lo saludo tímidamente, estaba toda sonrojada, al recordar su comportamiento de ella la noche anterior, de todas las cosas que le dijo, su cabeza estaba echa un cacao, recordaba haberle dicho que no se iría, de los besos dados y cuánto lo disfrutó ella, su cara ya estaba roja como un tomate, y lo peor fue que al despertar se percató que estaba con su bata y ver toda su ropa desperdigadas por toda la habitación, recordó como él la ayudó a desvestirla, si por ella hubiera sido se iría a hora mismo, antes de aceptar la invitación del castaño, mantuvo un auto debate, pero llegó a la conclusión que mejor daba la cara, ella también estaba muy agradecida con él, por haberla respetado y no haberse aprovechado de la situación, sabía que para él no habrá sido fácil lidiar con ella, se acordaba muy bien como ella lo había obligado a él a quedarse con ella.

¿cómo te sientes? tomate esto, te vendrá bien para la resaca. - dijo esto, poniéndole en sus delicadas manos dos analgésicos, al ver el sonrojo de ella comprendió que recordaba lo de la noche anterior, le sonrió queriendo darle confianza y de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-es que ni siquiera puedo mirarlo, y a hora por que te me sonríes, seguro sabrá lo que estoy pensando, siento arder mi cara -pensó esto último, tocándose su rostro .

pecosa te vez tan linda asi de sonrojada, no eres capaz de mirarme. meditaba, le divertía la situación.

Candy se lleno de valor y rompió el silencio.

Terry quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, no se que me pasó, no estoy acostumbrada a beber alcohol. el castaño la interrumpió

- no tienes nada que avergonzarte.- le dijo levantándose y inclinandose a su lado. - sólo nos divertimos, la pasamos muy bien, quiero preguntarte si ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? .- le dijo esto con seriedad.

Yoyo.. la verdad no se a que te refieres. le dijo evitando la penetrante mirada.

Él le volteo su cara para obligarle a mirarlo y le hablo.

mirame Candy y dime si de verdad no te vas a ir, quiero saber si recuerdas lo que hablamos, prometimos empezar de nuevo, como amigos. - aclaró esto último . tu sabes que me harías muy felíz si te quedarás.

- ¡Si!Terry recuerdo cada palabra que te dije, pero no te prometo nada, me gustas y no quiero cometer el error de irme, sin estar segura de tomar la decisión correcta .- le dijo esto volviéndose sonrojar y mordiendose su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

voy a escribirle a mi familia, estarán preocupados por no temer noticias de nosotros y además quiero estar al tanto sobre la búsqueda de Albert. añadió esto tratando de cambiar la conversación y de calmarse, la cercanía de él la alteraba.

El se levantó de su lado y le dijo con media sonrisa. - vámonos te va gustar el club, hay unos purasangre, que te va a encantar.

Cuando llegaron al club, la presentó como su esposa, todos los felicitaban y les hacían saber la bonita pareja que formaban.

Terry pasaba más tiempo con Candy, pocas horas dedicó a la empresa, aunque a él le gustaba su trabajo, Al principio decidió hacerse cargo por no estar en la mansión junto a Candy, por que sus planes no eran quedarse ahí, Y es más Pablo hacía, buen trabajo, ya su padre le tenía un puesto en el Parlamento, como futuro Duque tenía que trabajar ahí, bueno toda su vida lo prepararon para ello, es por eso que Candy también decidió en su día terminar su carrera en Londres.

Salían muy amenudo, la llevó a conocer muchos sitios emblemáticos de la ciudad, como el Castell de Montjuic, el monasterio de Montserrat le gustó mucho a la rubia, era uno de los sitios más antiguo que conocía en su corta vida, lo que también le llamó mucho la atención fue la gigantesca iglesia que estaba en construcción "Sagrada familia " ; la Vila olímpica y muchos sitios turisticos que el castaño la llevo a conocer.

Susana notó el cambio que dio el castaño, enterarse que Candy era la esposa de éste le chocó, ya que ella pensaba que él no se exhibía con ella por que no le gustaba o algo por el estilo, pero se propuso a enterarse que es lo que pasaba entre ellos, algo turbio había y ella lo averiguaria. A ella le gustaba mucho Terry y no se rendiria tan fácilmente.

Como no tenía la certeza si Candy se había ido cómo lo tenian planeado, pero Susana tenía sus dudas.  
Asi una mañana que no fue a trabajar con el pretexto de encontrarse mal, se atrevió ir a la mansión Granchester.

Susana en su auto ingreso a la gran Mansion como el guardia ya la conocía le facilitó la entrada, la que la recibió fue la nana.

buenos días. saludo, y entró sin que María le haya permitido el paso.

-buenos días, que se le ofrece. - le contestó la nana, y se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole que sigiera.

-he venido haber unos documentos que me ha pedido Terry. - dijo con fastidio, al ver que la anciana no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

- el señor Terrence, su jefe, no me avisó que usted señorita vendría, asi que tendrá que retirarse. - las primeras palabras se las dijo en alto, para que no sea igualada y no se tomará esas confianzas con su niño.

- apartece quiere, no sea entrometida, cuando se enteré Terry que se estaba anteponiendo en mi trabajo, se va arrepentir, valla lavar platos. - le dijo con ironía.

Para todo esto Candy que tenía la puerta abierta de la sala de costura que tenian en labor con la nana, escuchó los gritos de las dos, enseguida se levantó al identificar la voz de la odiosa Susi.

-¿ que está pasando nana? - preguntó a la anciana sin siquiera mirar a Susana.

mi niña, esta señorita que quiere entrar al despacho, pero el señor no ha llamado para avisar que enviaría a nadie. contestó la anciana.

Terry había hecho poner teléfono a la casa para mantener contactó director con su familia, y también le comunicó a la anciana que por cualquier razón enviará a alguien que le trajeran algo de la mansión, el llamaría antes, ya que ella le comentó que la última vez que estuvo la asistente de él, tardó demasiado tiempo en el despacho.

- esta bien nana. - le hablo a la anciana.

- ¿que se le ofrece señorita Marlong?

- ¡valla! ¡ valla! que sorpresa, te hacía muy lejos.- contestó Susana con burla.

- te he preguntado ¿ que quieres? si no me vas a contestar, ya te puedes estar yendo de mi casa. - le contestó la rubia absteniendose de echarla ella mismo a la callé

- no tengo por que contestarte a ti, Terry me ha pedido que venga, ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

- mira muchacha, lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te saqué yo misma de los pelos, y otra cosa es mi loor ó señor Terrencce para tí, no seas una igualada señorita Marlong, y a hora largese de mi casa. - le dijo esto llena de furia y cogiendola de los esqueléticos brazos y llevándola a la puerta de la casa. Y le hablo a la nana. - que llamen al guardia, que saquen a esta mujer de aquí.

Candy estaba fuera de sí, no soportaba a la insípida rubia, no entendía las confianzas de ella para con Terry, la nana estaba felíz de que haya puesto en su lugar a la lagartija esa, a ella tampoco le inspiraba nadita de confianza, estaba tentada en llamar al castaño, para que ni se le ocurra venir hasta ver calmada a la rubia, sabía que si esta lo hubiera tenido en su delante se lo habría sampado con lo furica que se la veía, la anciana sabía que estaba rabiando de celos y la verdad que ella misma tenía dudas de que si ellos dos estaban liados.

Candy será mejor que te calmes mi niña, no permitas que esa mujer te ponga así. le decia la anciana, dándole un tila.

noo... estoy bien nana, no te preocupes. sólo me preguntó que tendrá que ver Terry con esa mujer. - esto último sólo lo pensó

- nana, será mejor que dejemos lo que hacíamos para otro día.- dijo esto retirándose a su habitación.

mientras esto sucedía en la mansión Susana estaba muy preocupada, sabía que se había pasado, seguro Terry la echaría.

maldita por que no te has largado, que fácil se me hubiera echo conquistarlo, tu no te lo mereces, algo escondes y lo descubrire. decia Susana llena de odio.

Candy no salió en el resto del día de su alcoba, pidió que no la molestaran que tenía jaqueca.

Cuando Terry llegó y se enteró de lo sucedido, estaba furioso con Susana, con que derecho se tomaba esas atribuciones, llamó a Pablo para decirle el comportamiento de su amiga y que por el bien de ella, no se le ocurriera presentarse en las oficinas.

el castaño después de beberse dos copas de whisky, tomó el valor para enfrentar la rabia de la rubia, sabía muy bien de los celos que le tenía a Susana, aunque lo negara mil veces, sus ojos la delataban, esto en el fondo a él le alegraba por que todo esto significaba, que ella si sentía algo por él y se aferraría a ello.

toc toc . tocó la puerta de ella.-Candy por favor abreme. - al ver que ella no tenía la intención de abrir, espero unos minutos con su frente pegada en la puerta de ella.

Cuando ya estaba de camino a la habitación de él, se regresó y fue decidido a entrar a la de ella, y sin previo aviso se adentró.

Candy estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de estudios, sin lograr concentrarse del todo, cuando lo sintió entrar, ella nisiquiera levantó la vista de su libro aparentando interés en lo que hacía.

- que se te ofrece, por que te atreves a entrar sin mí permiso, se ve que las malas costumbres se pegan. - le dijo sin mirarlo.

Terry suspiró y pensó al escucharla ahí vamos.  
- pecosa es que al parecer estas sorda, te he llamado y no contestabas, eso si que son malos modales, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, por eso me vi obligado a entrar.

-Si no te contesté es porque no quería verte, pero ya ves que estoy bien, ya puedes marcharte.

fuiiiiiiiii... silbo él, que modales pecosa, yo que me preocupó por tí y me tratas así, yo que te hecho

- no seas descarado y mejor vete o ya sé porque no vas a ver a tu linda Susi y me dejas en paz, quieres?

-pues no! no quiero, yo no tengo la culpa de nada, tus celos son mal infundado.

- que va, de que celos me hablas, yo no seque es eso y no tengo por que sentirlos, no te equivoques. - Se carcageo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió indicándole que se marchará.

-Candy por favor escuchame, yo no tengo nada con ella, es más he hablado con Pablo para que le comunique que está despedida.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos. - créeme pecosa.

- en ningún momento te he pedido explicación, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. -le dijo con voz rencorosa.

- así, ¿lo que yo quiera ?- le dijo con malicia.

-si - le dijo ella, cuando reaccionó ya era tardé, el muy atrevido ya se había apoderado de sus labios.

plasssss... se escuchó  
- como te atreves. - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. - vete no quiero verte, ve con la Susi esa, seguro estarás saliendo con ella, no me creas tonta.

Terry destilaba fuego por sus ojos, estuvo a punto de devolverle el golpe, está era la segunda vez que lo hacía, de una sola patada cerró la puerta que ella había abierto .

Candy se atemorizo al verlo reaccionar así, por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo provocado

la cogió del brazo y la sarandeo  
no lo vuelvas hacerlo Candicce, porque te juró que no responderé. le dijo arrastrando las palabras de la ira, está mujer lo estaba embruteciendo.

.- como quieres que te diga que no tengo nada con ella, esa mujer esta loca.- diciendo esto se dispuso irse, pero Candy lo detuvo.

-lo siento, yo no quise pero...pero no se que me ocurre, disculpame yo no debí... pero no lo vuelvas hacer. -dijo esto con la cara roja y con la vista en el suelo.

- ¿no vuelvo hacer? ¡ que! Candy.- le pregunto, levantandole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

Ella difícilmente le podía sostener la mirada, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de abundantes lágrimas, rápidamente con sus pequeñas manos se tapó la cara, Terry al verla así, la rabia que sentía se le desmoronó, la abrazó tratando de calmarla, ella correspondio a su abrazo acurrucandose entre ellos.

entre sollozos le pidió que no se fuera, le volvió a pedir disculpa por haberle abofeteado.

Estuvieron así por largo rato.  
Hablo ella muy suavemente rompiendo el silencio.

- lo que te pedí antes era mentira, yo si quiero tus besos, los necesito, prometeme aunque yo te pida que no lo hagas, tú siempre me los darás.

-¿era eso lo que me hibas a pedir? le pregunto, arqueando su ceja derecha.

-si. -le contestó mirándolo tímidamente.

-Yo sé pecosa mía, que no puedes vivir sin ellos y nunca te haría caso a una petición similar. - le dijo sonriéndole, sabía que la haría enfadar.

-si ves como eres, yo contigo no puedo. - le contestó con fingido enojó y deshaciendo el abrazo.

El enseguida la atrapó y no le permitió romper con el abrazo.

- si tú supieras lo que yo siento por tí, pecosa, déjame Candy, déjame conquistarte, déjame robarte el corazón. - lo último se lo dijo apoderándose de sus sonrosados labios, sí ella era presa de sus besos, el era adictos a los suyos, su sabor a miel, era como alimento de dioses.

*  
_"déjame intentar,  
conquistar tu amor  
me matan las ganas "_

"déjame robar,  
robar tu corazón, y  
hacerlo muy mío...  
hacerlo muy mío "

" hacer que te  
olvides, de amores  
pasados, y sientas  
conmigo que nunca  
has amado "

"Déjame quererte  
como nunca nadie  
te a querido, déjame  
intentar... déjame  
intentar "

"Déjame llenar tú  
vida de ilusión, y fantasía ...  
déjame intentar.. .  
déjame... intentar "

"Déjame saber, que  
tengo tu amor, y que  
es para siempre...  
y que es para siempre..."

"Déjame poder  
hacer...mi realidad mi  
máximo sueño...,...  
mi máximo sueño"

**NOTA  
*********  
" déjame intentar" de Carlos Mata**

Esta canción me encanta y para mi que le cae a esta parejita :)

Saludos...


	11. Chapter 11

**capítulo 11**

Este capítulo contiene contenido XXX, reservar de leer si creen que podría ofender o perjudicar sus pensamientos

.

La tía abuela estaba felíz y agradecida con el Duque, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el administrador que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de lo negocios de la familia era muy competente, con la intervención de ella en lo que podía ser útil, Stear resultó ser un buen empresario todas las empresas volvieron a ir sobre ruedas.

Pero lo que más felíz hacia a Eroy era las nuevas noticias del paradero de Albert, al parecer en un accidente que había tenido el rubio, un golpe en la cabeza le ocasionó amnesia y nadie de la tribu pudo dar aviso del estado y paradero de él, por que él siempre fue discreto a lo que su familia se refería.

Cuando Albert llegó en la Mansion Andley, todos estaban felices, Archie se encontraba en Londres por las próximas vacaciones de navidad.

Antony también estaba de regreso con la familia, su padre había salido favorablemente de su enfermedad, y su hijo regreso a Boston a seguir con sus estudios, los primos estaban preocupados por el rubio, todo el tiempo que podía se pasaba investigando del paradero de Candy, decidió ir con Archie a Londres por que se propuso que investigaria alguna noticia de Candy por medio de la familia Granchester. Él estaba convencido de que Terrencce retenia a la rubia a su lado a la fuerza, porque no era normal que ella no se pusiera en contacto con ningún miembro de la familia, la patriarca les dijo que no tenian que preocuparse porque ellos estaban felizmente disfrutando de su luna de miel, ella ningún momento se percató de la incomodidad del rubio por sus palabras.

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor haciendo de sobremesa, a pesar que Albert no los recordará se sentía muy bien estar con ellos. Dorhoty se acercó hacia la matriarca y le entregó un sobre, la cual cuando leyó quién era el remitente una gran sonrisa se le dibujo.

- para la tranquilidad de cada uno de ustedes tenemos noticias de Candy.- les leyó la carta.

La rubia sólo se limitó a decirles donde estaba y que se encontraba bien, les hizo saber la preocupación que tenía por el paradero de Albert, y les pedía qué le escribieran cualquier noticia, y que a demás se quedaría un tiempo más en Barcelona y que no se preocuparan por ella.

La tía terminó de leer la carta y les mostró algunas postales de la ciudad que la rubia había comprado en una de sus salidas por el centro, quedó maravillada con lo concurrido y alegré que era pasear por las Ramblas, el puerto, alguno que otro monumento y alguna que otra plaza.

Lo que no se percató que Candy no hablaba en ningún momento en plural, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para los más jóvenes.

Los chicos se retiraron, Anthony tenía lo que más anhelaba la dirección del paradero de Candy.

Se inventaron una mentira para la tía, para excusarse que saldrían de viaje Archie y Anthony, ella se molestó un poco por que si recién llegaban y ya se marchaban.

- Terrencce qué no se te halla ocurrido ponerle ni un dedo a Candy, por que juró que te mataré.- decía Anthony fuera de control a sus dos primos.

-Calmate hermano, Terry no es así, él sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño, él la quiere. - dijo stear esto último casi para asimismo.

-en dos días estaremos en Barcelona, Anthony, yo estaré contigo y te ayudare en tu tarea de ser necesario. -

Mientras varios kilómetros de allí se encontraba una pareja muy animada.

- de verdad me prometes que me enseñaras a esquiar, una vez lo intenté y creelo no fue ninguna experiencia grata.- le decía Candy entre risas.

-está vez te juro que será distinto, me tienes a mi como tu profesor te enseñaré esto y todo lo que tú quieras pecosa. - le decia Terry guiñandole un ojo seductoramente.

- hay no otra vez tú y tus cosas, no bromees quieres. - le dijo con un fingido enojó.

- mejor ven aquí y dame mi beso de media noches y vete a dormir, sabes muy bien lo dormilona que eres, partiremos muy temprano. - la ordenó

-señor mandon deje de darme órdenes como si yo fuera su hija, y por gracioso hoy te quedarás sin tu beso. -le decia esto corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-nonono... seas tramposa ven aquí. - entre risa de esos dos, él le dio alcance antes que llegará a la puerta de su habitación.  
la atrapó entre sus brazos, y empezó maliciosamente hacerle cosquillas.  
-ya basta déjameee... - se reía la rubia, él fue cortando el abrazo e inesperadamente ella se colgó de su cuello, muy lentamente el se acercó a sus labios y se quedaron así un rato pordigandose caricias y besos, cada vez a él se le hacía muy difícil separarse de ella y ragañiente la fue soltando, alguna que otra vez ella sintió como él cuerpo de él reaccionaba, la primera vez que lo sintió se asustó y salió corriendo dejándolo a él con pena por no haber podido ocultar como ella lo exitaba. después de aquella experiencia evitaron hablar del tema, hicieron como si no hubiera pasado, y las siguientes veces cuando le volvía a pasar, él se separaba de ella, está ya sabía la razón y sólo se limitaba a sonreirle.

Al día siguiente los dos ya estaban listos para partir de vacaciones a Andorra, una joven pareja amiga, que conocieron en el club, los invitaron a pasar allí las vacaciones navideñas.

sólo partían los dos Candy no aceptó que Lucía fuera con ellos por qué no quería alejarla de sus familiares. en una fechas muy importante, éste viaje lo mantuvieron en secreto a petición del castaño, Candy no le pidió explicación alguna por que tanto misterio.

Lo que la rubia no se imaginaba que Terry sabía muy bien que si Candy estaba siendo buscada de seguro al dia siguiente de la llegada de la carta de ella a la mansión Andley, tendrían alguna vista inoportuna, él sabía que estaba en buen camino para apoderarse del corazón de la pecosa y no estaría dispuesto a que nadie se interpusiera.

Terry les dejó dicho a la nana, que en la ausencia de ellos, alguien fuera en busca de algunos de los dos asi fuera el mismo Duque o algún familiar de ella, que sólo se limitará a decir que no se encontraban.

El viaje no fue tan largó como se lo esperaba ella, en la villa sus amigos ya los esperaban, Candy quedó maravillada, le trajo nostalgia de su Chicago todo estaba blanco, plasmó en su mente algunas bellas vistas de las montañas cubiertas de nieves y la cantidad de frondosos árboles algunos de ellos pinos y el contraste del verde oscuro con lo blanco de la nieve, algúnos puntos brillaban delatando a la distancia algún pueblito

Aparte de ellos, habían tres parejas más, al momento de asignarles habitaciones se tensaron los dos pero lo disimularon muy bien, no se les pasó por su cabeza ese detalle que tendrían que compartir habitación.

Cuando estuvieron ya sólos, se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa, y observaron que aparte de la cama, sólo había un sofá pequeño.

-no te preocupes yo dormiré en éste sofá. - le dijo el castaño rompiendo el silencio, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- venga pecosa quita esa cara, no soy un lobo, no muerdo.- bromeó tratando de liberar la tensión entre los dos.

- no bromees, yo confió en tí, en la que no confió mucho es en mi. - esto último sólo lo pensó, se sonrojo furiosamente.

- si lo deseas podemos discúlpanos e irnos aún hotel. - en el fondo el quería que ella aceptará esa posiblidad, no estaba tan seguro de él, aveces ella se mostraba tan cariñosa y los dos en la misma habitación sería un calvario y un verdadero reto para él, y con el frío que hacía ahí, temía pescar alguna pulmonía de tantas duchas de agua fría que tendría que darse para calmar sus locos deseos para con ella.

Ese primer día, después de haber descansado, salieron con los anfitriones y otra pareja que ya habían llegado a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, se fueron de tiendas a comprar lo necesario para el día siguiente ir a la pista de Esquí, cenaron en un moderno restaurante que se caracterizaban por su cosina a leña, todos quedaron contentos, la comida estaba muy sabrosa, luego de tomarse algúnos chupitos se retiraron a la Villa a descansar de tan largo día.

Después que una de las mucamas de allí ayudará a Candy a desvestirla, tomó un relajante baño, luego que ella terminará con su ritual, se acostó y a hora fue Terry que se apoderó del cuarto de baño, cuándo él salió a la habitación Candy estaba bien cubierta, a pesar de la chimenea al parecer ella seguía teniendo frío, pero lo que sorprendió al castaño fue que ella eligiera el sofá y dejará la cama para él, cuando se acercó a mirarla de cerca vio que casi no cabía en el, dándose cuenta la razón por lo que le había dejado la cama.  
él se recosto, pero por más que dio vueltas, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no lograba conciliar el sueño, se sentía mal que su pecosa no pudiera descansar como era debido, se levantó y se la quedó observandola por un buen rato, parecía un ángel tan perfecta estaba tan embelesado que por poco no evita que cayera ella del sofá, al querer darse la vuelta, al parecer no tenía muy buenas formas de dormir, la cogió en sus brazos y se la llevó a la cama, la acostó y muy tiernamente la arropo y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido. Entre sueños alguna veces sintió como le dio un par de arrodillasos a su cuerpo al parecer esa pecosa no sabía compartir la cama.

Cuando se despertaron ella estaba en media cama y el sólo ocupaba un extremo de la inmensa cama.

- que hago aquí.- protestó. la rubia.

- no recuerdas, te has caído del sofá y luego viniste para que yo te abrazara, eres un peligro con las piernas, tendré un montón de cardenales de las patadas del cuál he sido víctima. - le reclamó a la pecosa.

-yo no hecho eso de lo que me acusas, no seas mentiroso, dijo esto revirando la vista. - al parecer nos tocará compartir la cama, además es muy grande se que no tendremos problemas. - le dijo esto con una temida sonrisa.

- ya en la noche hablaremos de esto, tendré que hacerme de unas cuerdas para atarte los pies para que no me hagas ningún daño. - le decia haciendo caras de dolor.

Después de desayunar, todos se dirigieron a la pista de esquí, Terry, le enseñó los movimientos que tenía que hacer para dominar bien los esquí, para la sorpresa de él, Candy resultó muy buena alumna.

A los dos días que Terry y candy hubieran partido de la mansión llegó la visita que temía el castaño. Cómo sólo quedaban la nana María y el viejo Francisco, fueron los que tuvieron que atender a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días. - saludaron tanto Archie como Anthony.

-si buenos días, en que les puedo ayudar. -contestó la nana muy amablemente.

somos primos de Candicce, le puede avisar que hemos venido ha visitarla. contestó Archie.

- son primos de la niña Candicce, pasen por favor, ellos no se encuentran, pero ustedes son bien venidos. - dijo esto la nana invitando a pasar a los dos chicos.

cómo dice, ¡Candy no está aquí!, aque hora será que vuelve, nos urge verla. - dijo esto el rubio queriendo mostrar tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir. y usted puede decirme donde la podriamos encontrarla.

- vera usted, no me explicado bien, que la señora ha salido de viaje juntó a su esposo. - dijo la nana aclarando esto último, porque al parecer estos sólo estaban interesados en la rubia y no habían nombrado para nada a su niño, enseguida ató cabos, que por que Terry mantuvo el viajé lo más sigilosamente posible y les advirtió que a nadie dijieran donde estaban.

- ¡qué! eso no puede ser verdad, y podría decirnos dónde podemos encontrarlos, es muy importante que hable con ella.

-veran, yo eso no se lo puedo facilitar porque no tengo ni idea, todo fue tan rápido, mi niño recibió un telegrama y enseguida partieron, si me dejan sus nombres, cuándo se pongan en contacto conmigo se los aré saber. - dijo esto la anciana dando por terminada las interrogativas.

Los chicos se quedaron observandola, luego se identificaron, pero Anthony en último momento dijo el nombre de Stear para no alertar a Terrencce.

Archie a hora que voy hacer, por fin que creía que la encontré y a hora no está. - decía esto muy decepcionado el rubio. donde la tendrá, habrá regresado a Londres, nos lo comunicado en la carta que pensaba ir allí, hay algo que no entiendo, porque Candy no ha escapado. -meditaba Anthony

- seguramente la tendría vigilada y de pronto no tiene ni dinero.- le animaba Archie, aunque él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

por dinero no creó que se haya detenido tú y yo la conocemos y es capaz de haber viajado de polizonte si hubiera sido necesario. -decia esto el rubio, Seguro estaba que una explicación tendría Candy por no haber escapado. - seguramente sé ha quedado por los problemas financieros de la familia. se decia él casi más para asimismo. - seguro es eso.

Los chicos se alojaron en el hotel Colón, regresaron al dia siguiente a la mansión Granchester, pero no tuvieron más noticias de las que ya tenian, pero esta vez los recibió Francisco y les dijo lo mismo que la anciana.

Al no conseguir nada en la ciudad Condal, prefirieron regresar a Londres, Stear había logrado averiguar que la familia del Duque partirian a Escocia a pasar las vacaciones de navidad, y les envió un telegramas a los chicos avisandoles que de pronto Terry y Candy estuvieran allí.

Cerca de Andorra la vella, en un pueblito llamado os de civis, la pareja de rebeldes se divertían de lo más de bien, Candy estaba en cantada, con los hermosos paisajes que la naturaleza daba, los valles que veía le hacian añorar su tierra. Los chicos disfrutaban del más mínimo detalle se los veía felices, los amigos estaban encantados con ellos, no paraban en ningún momento y se los veían como todos unos recién casados, el amor como se miraban, las bromas que se hacian, daban un poquito de sana envidia, pero como nadie sabía la realidad de la pareja, creían que eran la pareja perfecta.

la noche buena, fue muy linda, Candy no recordaba haberla pasado tan bien, por un momento le dio nostalgia de sus madres y por un instante pensó en su verdadera madre y más ver la abundante nieve caer por la ventana, un punzante dolor se clavó en el fondo de su corazón.

- ¿que te pasa ? . - le pregunto el castaño al verla triste.

-nada, sólo pensaba, el porque mi madre no me quiso y me abandonó en una fría noche como esta. - al decir esto una lágrima cayó por sus verdes ojos.

ven aquí . le dijo muy cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba y le limpiaba con un beso su rostro la huella de aquella lágrima. - no pienses en cosas triste, seguramente te quería con su vida, algo habrá pasado y se vio obligada hacerlo ó de pronto no fue elección suya.- le decia para animarla.

- cierra los ojos. - cuando ella los cerros, sacó del bolsillo de su saco una cajita pequeña y se lo puso en las manos de ella.

cuando ella abrió quedó maravillada eran unos hermosos aretes de diamantes color Zafiro muy parecidos a los ojos de él, y se lo hizo saber. - estan hermosos, gracias me gustan mucho, sabes siempre que los vea me acordaré de tus ojos.

- mis ojos no tendrás que recordarlos, siempre van estar mirándote Candy, me escuchas, siempre.

ella no le contestó, sólo lo miró con ternura, ella sabía que por él empesaba a sentir algo muy fuerte, era tan tierno y amoroso con ella, era único, lo que a hora se preguntaba que es lo que sentía por Anthony, esos dos amores eran tan distintos, estaba consiente que aún necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Trató de despejar su mente y recordó que no le había dado su regalo.  
-a hora te toca a tí, cierra los ojos. -le pidió, y sacó de su bolsa una cajita similar a la del castaño.

cuándo Terry vio el regaló que ella le daba, se quedó atónito era un hermoso solitario con una esmeralda similar a los ojos de ella.- es una belleza Candy no debiste, en que momento te hiciste con el, es el regalo más lindo que me hayan dado. - diciéndole esto, la alzó a la altura de él para besarla muy dulcemente, ella con los pies en el aire, se abrazó de su cuello, y le correspondió con todo su ser, aquel beso.

Al contrario de lo que pensaban sus primos, ella si tenía dinero, Albert la acostumbró que anduviera preparada, le decía "nunca sabes cuando se te presenté una emergencia" así que siempre andaba con una gran parte de sus ahorros encima. Una tarde que salieron todas las chicas con algún pretextos para ir a comprar los regalos de sus esposos, lo más chistoso que ellos también aprovecharon para comprar los de ellas.

-123... feliz año nuevo  
El nuevo año 1920 llegó, todos estaban felices, muchos planes y esperanza para los que estaban reunidos, todos los conocidos se abrazaban y felicitaban.

El gran baile que acudieron fue en la mansión del alcalde del pueblo, sólo gente selecta fue invitada, todos hombres y mujeres estaban muy elegantemente vestidos.

Candy se percató que la hija del alcalde le coqueteaba a Terry muy descaradamente, la rubia no podía simular su enojo y lo pagó con el pobre Terry que no tenía culpa alguna de la desfachatez de aquella señorita.

- no Candy no pagues conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan inresistible. - le dijo con cinismo.

ooooo... error, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Candy lo miró con lumbre en sus ojos, que por un momento atemorizo al castaño.

-tranquila Candy sólo era una broma, no puedes ser tan celosa, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti mi linda pec... .-no pudo terminar por que la rubia lo interrumpió.

- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy celosa y es más tu y yo sólo somos amigos que no se te olvidé. -le dijo esto con toda la rabia contenida.

-vamos pecosa no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, todas las noches me queda muy claro nuestra realidad, asi que mejor relajemonos y empecemos bien el año ¿ si?

Las demás parejas de amigos que estaban dispersados, se les fueron acercándose a ellos y poco a poco fueron olvidandose del incidente, y candy quedó más tranquila cuando se percató que la insensata ya tenía en mira a otra víctima.

Entre risas,bromas y Champagne hiban pasando la velada, todos estaban muy contentos, ya pasadas las 4 de la madrugada sé retiraron,

Cuando entraron a la habitación, él estaba muy nervioso, compartir la cama con ella esa noche, sabía que sería muy difícil.

Candy, ya por favor duermete.- le súplicaba él

nooo... yo no tengo sueño, que me has hecho Terrencce le decía abrazandolo fuertemente, uniendo más su cuerpo hacia el suyo. - duerme juntó a mí quiero dormir abrazada a tí.

El siempre dormía a un extremo de la inmensa cama.  
Pecosa estás segura de lo que me estás pidien... ella lo interrumpió con un apasionado beso, a él cada vez se le hacía más difícil contener todo el deseo que le tenía.

La miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes, ella se perdió en el azul de su mirar, en verdad esté hombre era endemoniadamente hermoso, todo en él la llevaba a la locura, sus apetecibles labios rojos tan carnosos, el dulce aliento a canela tan característico, todo en él desprendía un suave olor a lavanda.

sin decirse ni una palabra siguieron acarisiandose, sabían lo que podía pasar si no paraban en esos momentos, ya era demasiado tiempo resistiendose a no caer en la tentación del deseó que se tenían mutuamente, ya no les importaba nada.

Poco a poco entre besos y palabras de amor para con ella la fue calmando la sintió relajarse, se fueron deshaciendose de la ropa, él piel que dejaba al desnudo, dejaba un rastro de sus labios, él llevó las manos de ella hacía su camisa indicándole que ella también lo desvitiera, ella sabía lo que venía y estaba muy nerviosa y más al sentir su inminente virilidad junto a su cuerpo, asombrada, anteriormente ya lo había sentido pero no como a hora, y se preguntaba. ¿que de donde le había salido todo éso ? y sólo pensar en aquello la asustaba pero a la vez quería sentir y saber los grandes misterios del amor, que alguna que otra vez había oído de alguna jovencita recién casada contará a las indiscretas interrogantes de las más curiosas, aunque en la universidad le habían dado clases de educación sexual no se comparaba para nada lo que ella estaba viviendo a hora mismo.

Con la voz ronca por el deseó le dijo.- Candy sé mía, sé mi mujer, sé mí esposa.

sisi... Terry hazme tuya, hazme el amor, quiero sentirme mujer en tus brazos.

Cuando escuchó decirle esas palabras su corazón se llenó de regocijo, se sintió feliz, por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño.

Todo era tan especial, él la guiaba con ternura para que ella lo acariciara, asi logrando relajarla del todo. él con expertas caricias, besandole el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, acarició y surciono sus senos, los botones rosados de ella estaban erecto del placer que él le prodigaba.

ella jadeaba de placer, lo acariciaba con sus manos, algunas caricias las imitaba de él, todo esto era nuevo, logrando lo que el castaño quería, la tenía completamente con sus partes húmedas, con sus dedos la acariciaba con delicadeza, preparandola para la inminente invasión.

La sintió temblar, él la miró a los ojos y le pregunto. -candy ¿estás segura? estamos a tiempo aún podemos detenernos.

-Terry hazme el amor quiero ser tuya. - le dijo ella besandolo, su voz estaba llena de deseo.

el muy despacio le separó las piernas y se arrodilló al frente de ella dejando su miembro erecto acariciando el centro de ella y muy delicadamente se recostó sobre su cuerpo sin poner todo su peso en ella y muy despacio se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo , Candy dejó escapar un gritito de dolor, él se quedó quieto la beso tiernamente, estaba nervioso quería causarle el menos daño posible y que la experiencia sea imborrable para los dos, cuando sintió que ella se relejaba bajo su cuerpo, con suaves movimientos de ella le indicó que siguiera, entre besos se terminó de hundirse en ella esto era la gloria para él, y empezó con la danza del amor, ella sentía que estaba en el cielo a nadie había oído que esto era como un volcán, sintió explotar ,ella juraría que vio las estrellas, llegaron juntos al clímax Terry estaba completamente complacido, ella pasado el dolor inicial resultó ser una leona muy apasionada, aunque el ya lo había comprobado con los primeros besos robados en los cuales ella le correspondiera, esta niña mujer era muy apasionada y como él era un semental estaría dispuesto a llevarla a la luna cuantas veces quisieran, muy entrada la mañana se quedaron dormidos desnudos exhaustos de tanto placer.

pasaba más del medio día, cuando Candy muy pesadamente abrió los ojos, Terry la tenía abrazada, no se movió para que no despertará, se limitó a observarlo con todo su cabello alborotados sus grandes y rizadas pestañas le hacían sombras a sus párpados, su nariz eran tan perfilada era perfecta para su bello rostro, parecía todo un actor,estaban los dos arropados con la misma sábanas el edredón al parecer estaba tirado por los suelos juntos a sus ropas. el dorso de él era perfecto, era un hombre muy grande, a lado de él ella se sentía pequeñita, estaba toda concentrada en su observación que no se percató que el también la observaba y le preguntó.  
- ¿te gusta lo que ves ? haciéndola dar un saltito en la cama.  
-como eres, siempre serás igual.-le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en en su pecho.

- ¡Candy! mirame, gracias por esta noche, es la más feliz de mi vida. me has hecho el hombre más feliz, te amo Candy, no sabes cuánto.

- y yo Terry, no se cómo, pero es lo que siento, te amoooo... casi de lo dijo en gritos.

Terry estaba feliz, la abrazo muy fuertemente, estuvieron asi un buen rato.

El castaño se levantó a preparar la bañera con agua caliente para bañarse los dos,ella al momento de incorporarse de la cama, lo hizo como acostumbraba de un salto casi corriendo, un gritito soltó, no supo que fue lo que le pasó, pero se dio cuenta que sus piernas las tenía adoloridas, como que por su cuerpo hubiera pasado un tren, a cada paso que daba era extrañamente incómodo, él al escucharla quejarse corrió hacia donde ella y se percató lo que le pasaba, él nunca había estado con una Virgen, pero alguna vez escuchó decir los estragos en ellas.  
Y ver a su Candy, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación estaba desesperado, ella le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, él la abrazó queriendole transmitirle cuánto la amaba, la cargo entre sus brazos muy delicadamente y con mucho mimo la baño, luego de ayudarla a vestir cómodamente, arregló la cama, cambió todo el mismo, no permitió que ninguna doncella entrará, se disculpó con los demás diciendo que Candy estaba indispuesta y que se quedaría todo el día en la habitación y que él le haría compañía, amaba a esa mujer más que nunca y le dolía que por su culpa estuviera pasando por algo asi .

no tienes que sentirte mal . le decia con sinceridad ella, con una sonrisa. - me parece que es normal, mi error fue levantarme tan bruscamente.

Ella a pesar de la molestia de su cuerpo, sentía cómo sus piernas se les hubieran abierto, se sentía feliz, se sentía mujer estaba satisfecha, la experiencia vivida le gustó muchísimo y no se arrepentía lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más, él tenía recelos en tocarla al cabo de dos días, ella lo sedujo y terminaron entregandose a las mieles del amor se compenetraban tan bien, sus cuerpos estaban diseñados uno para el otro, el fue su profesor y ella una creativa y excelente alumna.

mientras en Escocia, un rubio galopaba sin freno alguno, castigando severamente al pobre animal, él jinete se encontraba desesperado, no tenía ninguna pista de su amada por más que la buscará era como si la tierra se la tragara, su esperanza de encontrarla con la familia Granchester se desvaneció, Annie averiguó con Karem y no le dio ningún dato importante, sólo que se encontraban de viaje y que en el mes de abril Terrencce tenía que volver por asuntos del Parlamento.

Cuándo se percató del daño que le hiciera al animal, se paró y por un par de horas lo dejó descansar, cuándo a la lejanía alcanzó ver a alguien cabalgando, que se acercaba a donde él estaba.

- ¡hola ! lo saludó la morena.- vives por aquí, no te había visto antes. - un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no supo cuál fue la necesidad de hablarle, ella por lo particular ni siquiera de le hubiera acercado, pero al contrario ese rubio era tan distinto, nunca antes lo había visto, le pareció un hombre terriblemente hermoso, por un momento pensó que no era real, que era un ángel y que se desvaneceria. Pero cuando escuchó su dulce voz supo que era tan real.

- ¡ hola! .- fue lo único que le salió de sus labios, se quedó sin habla esa jovencita era muy hermosa, su caballera negra como la noche misma le resaltaba su blanquisima piel, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los suyos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era sus diminutas pecas y su cabello tan rizado como su rubia, le pareció que el destino se burlaba de él.

- disculpe, bella dama, permítame presentarme. -le dijo con natural galenteria. - Anthony Brown Andley, a sus pies.

Acto seguido procedió a darle un besó en el dorso de la mano de ella, al momento del contacto de su piel, rápidamente se separaron ambos sintieron quemarse, una electricidad por todo sus cuerpos les recorriera, nunca antes a ninguno de los dos les había ocurrido, apenas y podían sostenerse la mirada.

- Ennia Lambert. - se presentó muy tímidamente, sentía su cara arder, ese chico la alteraba, se disculpó, volvió a subir a su yegua y salió huyendo.

- ¡Ennia ! pronunció su nombre, cuando ella ya se hubiera ido. - estaré volviendome loco pero esa chica tiene parecido a Annie.

CONTINUARÁ...

**NOTA**

esté capítulo,me a costado muchísimo en especial por la noche de bodas retrasada de esos dos, no estaba segura en poderlo hacer, casi me lo saltó, pero a la final lo puse esperó me comprendan y disculpen, esto es tarea muy complicada. ;)  
Ojalá y me esté dando a entender, y no las esté liando, pero como veran a mi rubio no lo voy a dejar sólo, claro esta que él también tiene que encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Quise subir antes, pero los fines de semana estoy más ocupada, ir a los deportes extra escolar ; el sábado igual trabajo y el domingo día de visita, de parque, de paseo, en fin día familiar.  
Disculpen cuálquier falló.

Un saludo para... todas.

Un agradecimiento a las damitas que me han escrito:  
Iris, Rubi, Aleavila76, Cellyta G, La fantasmita, Betty, Lorena, Pamela, Marizza, Ascella star.

aunque sólo hubiese sido una la que me escribiera y me dijiera lo que le parece. yo ya soy inmensamente feliz, estoy muy agradecida de que se tomarán su tiempo para leerme y escribirme. bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando Candy y Terry volvieron de sus vacaciones, fueron muy bien recibidos,la rubia les entregó su regalo de reyes a cada uno de los que trabajaban en la mansión.

La nana les entregó la correspondencia, cuándo se percató, la que venía de Mansion Andley, se puso feliz, enseguida la abrió.

Estimada Candicce, ten cordiales saludos para tí y para tu estimado esposo, todos estamos un poco nostálgicos está son las primeras navidades que no pasarás con nosotros, Archie y Anthony a pesar de tener algúnos inconvenientes han podido venir, Stear se desenvuelve muy bien en el campo de los negocios como lo esperábamos, La señorita O' - y la señorita Bitter también nos acompañaran, me parece que si todo sigue igual pronto tendremos bodas, sólo falta Anthony, aunque lo he visto un poco cambiado, pero segura estoy que él también encontrará a una jovencita que este a su altura.

Candy, pero la razón de que este tan feliz es por que Albert a vuelto lo tenemos de regresó, aunque esta convaleciente, al parecer meses atrás tuvo un accidente y debido a un golpe, tiene amnesia, no te preocupes los médico me an asegurado que es temporal y que el día menos pensado se recuperará, del paradero de George aún no tenemos noticias, pero el encargado de la investigación que contrató el Duque es muy eficaz y de seguro pronto tendremos noticias de él.

Candicce, cada uno de nosotros les enviamos nuestros mejores deseos para éstas muy pronto en veros.

saludos cordiales

Elroy Andley.

Cuando Candy término de leer la breve carta, Tenía su cara bañada en lágrimas, estaba felíz que por fin Albert apareciera, pero un dolor punzante se le clavó al tener noticias de Anthony, meditaba como en menos de un año su vida hubiera cambiado tanto, ahí estaba ella casada con otro hombre y apesar de todo pronóstico ella terminó enamorandose de su marido, a hora se daba cuenta que desde el día que ella lo conoció en el barco se le prendió en su corazón hasta terminar apoderándose del todo. Aparte de ser uno de los hombres más hermosos que hayan visto sus ojos.

Pero Anthony , el también era muy buen moso, pero el amor que le tenía, el que sentía hace poco que por el moriría, no se comparaba por el amor recién descubierto en su marido, a pesar de ser un sentimiento muy fuertes era tan distintos.

nunca olvidaría al rubio, eso lo tenia claro, era su amor de niña, el que la cuido, protegió, el que le dio su primer y dulce beso, pero a hora ella tenía las mieles de los besos de Terry los cuales la llevaban a la luna, la atrapo desde el primero que le diera y en comparación a los de Anthony eran tan distintos eran con cariño, pero no tenian ese algo, que le hacía perder la razón.

-buenas noticias pecosa, -interrumpió el castaño, le dio privacidad para que leyera su carta, mientras el también leía la de su madre.

- siii... Terry, Albert apareció.- le dijo saltando de alegría. - estoy feliz, él la abrazo y dieron vueltas por el gran salón, contagiado de la alegría de ella

En el fondo, tenía temor, la nana ya le había avisado de la visita de los primos, cuando les dijo sus nombres respiró, pero desde su estómago le salió la interrogativa y se lo pregunto a la nana.

-nana, me los podrías describir, verás que Candy tiene muchos primos y por los nombres no los saco.

- claro que si mi niño, ya te digo, los dos son muy guapos.- diciendo esto una sonrisita pícara se le dibujo en su arrugado y adorado rostro y les describio tanto Archie, como a Anthony.

Percatandose el Castaño lo que temía, el rubio no se rendía y la andaba buscando en el fondo lo entendía, él también hubiera hecho lo mismo la hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, pero a hora las cosas eran distintas, ella era su mujer y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara de su lado y enfrentaría al que se atreviera ponerse en su camino.

La nana estaba felíz, cuando ellos volvieron del viaje, sólo ocuparon una habitación, la principal, a los dos se lo veían felices, el amor que se les reflejaban en sus ojos contagiaban de alegría a los de su alrededor.  
-

AL otro lado del Océano, cerca de una colina muy querida para la rubia, llegaban dos lujosas limusinas, de las cuales bajaron dos parejas de esposos, por un momento la señorita Pony, pensó que era Candy.

Después de hacer las presentaciones debidas, la hermana María y la señorita Pony les dieron la bienvenida a los visitantes.

- asi es hermana María, esa fue nuestra desgracia de la familia desde ese día, no hemos descansado en la búsqueda de nuestras pequeñas, a pesar que no nos daban ninguna esperanza. - les narraba entre lágrimas la Duquesa Pauna.

Tanto como la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban muy conmovidas por lo que estas dos familias habían pasado, las dos no tenían dudas que estas dos señoras eran las madres de Candy y Annie, pero ellas no podían violar lo que los estatutos de las alegaciones del servicio de adopciones determinaban, estaba totalmente prohibido facilitar información de cualquier niño adaptado, que ya estuvieran en un nuevo núcleo familiar.

Por último, cuando ya se disponían en irse, la Duquesa regresó a lado de las dos señoras y les preguntó muy quedamente.

-por que eligieron los respectivos nombres a las niñas.

Las dos mujeres, se sentían muy apenadas por no poder facilitarles la información que tenian en sus manos, se miraron entre sí y le contestó la señorita Pony, la ultima pregunta, sabiendo que con esto de una manera le confirmaba lo que ellas sentían.

- a dos muñecas, cada una tenía una con su nombre tejido, La noche que las encontramos la traían con ellas.

Cuándo Pauna escuchó la repuesta, abrazo a las dos mujeres y les dio las gracias por haber cuidado y protegido a esa dos pequeñas. Entendía la situación de las señoras, tenían que esperar la determinación del juez, era un largo camino, pero necesario para aclarar la procedencia de las dos pequeñas a hora mujeres.

Cuando ya se habían marchado la inesperada visitas. Se quedaron muy pensativas, tenían sentimientos encontrados, por un lado feliz por sus niñas queridas, que al parecer ellas no fueron abandonadas por sus madres, si no que al contrario fueron arrebatadas de su lado, sabía que esto en una parte las haría felices por que ese es el temor de todos los niños del hogar ser abandonados por que no los querían. Y les daba una pena profunda no haber podido ayudar y confirmarles las sospechas de aquellas personas, a las madres de las pequeñas que tanto buscarán, que efectivamente eran sus hijas, sobre todo Candy, tenía mucha similitud a esas dos mujeres, al parecer las pecas predominaban a esa família.  
**-  
**  
Entre los placeres de amor que se prodigaban, descubriendo juntos las delicias, las mieles del amor en los brazos del ser amado pasaban los días.

Una mañana de domingo, Terry invitó a su esposa a desayunar en el yate que estaba anclado en el puerto, sólo estaban los dos, el encargado en el mantenimiento los dejó solos a petición del castaño, esa era la primera vez que la llevaba, apesar de ser invierno, no hacía tanto frío, el sol del mediodía calentaba el ambiente, Salieron felices de ahí, muy entrada la tardé, dieron un paseo a los alrededores y se sentaron cerca de un parque infantil, las risas de los niños se escuchaban por donde quier.

-pecosa sabes, me preguntó cómo serán nuestros hijos, serán pecosos como tú. -le decía mirándola divertido.

-puede, no te burles por que los cinco hijos que tengamos de pronto salgan todos... pecosos jajajajaja... se reía de la cara de asombro de él.

- ¿ cinco ? no son una exageración, no tendrás tiempo para mí. -le dijo esto fingiendo tristeza.

-Terry sabes muy bien que yo mis primeros años lo pase con muchos hermanos y no sabes cuántos bonitos recuerdo tengo y yo quiero una familia así de grande. -le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-muy bien pecosa, tenemos que seguir trabajando como hasta hora, ya verás que dentro de poco tendremos nuestro primer bebé. -le dijo esto dándole un beso

- hayy...no sabes cuánto quisiera, es mi más ferviente deseó ser mamá, sentir sus primeros movimientos todo en sí.

-Cuándo llegué ese momento serás la mujer más consentida, no te dejaré hacer nada, siempre me tendrías juntó a tí, no me perdería ni un segundo de la experiencia de tener a mi primer hijo. - todo esto se lo decía con una alegría.

- señor Granchester estaré embarazada no enferma. -le decia entre risas la rubia

Sin saber, que cada una de esas palabras las recordarían tiempo después, con profunda tristeza.

Eran finales de febrero, cuando Candy salía bien abrigada de la mansión a dar un pequeño paseó como acostumbraba ya sea con el castaño o en compañía de Lucía, pero esa vez salió sola.

Al llegar a la plaza se sentó en uno de las bancas, estaba tan entretenida en darles de comer a las palomas, que nisiquiera de percató que unos ojos azul cielo la miraban con odio.

Al verla sola, era la oportunidad que había esperado, se le fue acercando, maquinando su plan que hace tiempo lo tenía planeado, no le perdonaba a Candy que por la culpa de ella hubiera perdido su trabajo, a parte de necesitar el dinero de la paga, ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el castaño y esto no se lo perdonaría a la cabeza de estopa.

Candy se levantó dispuesta a irse, cuando accidentalmente tropezó con una rubia, cuando la reconoció, se tenso, se disculpó y se dispuso seguir su camino.

-donde vas tan rápido niñita. - le dijo cogiendola del brazo . - ya te contó Terry, que mientras tu estabas en tu camita salía conmigo, hayy... sus besos son tan sabrosos. - se lo decía con toda la maldad contenida

- ¡Sueltame! ¿que te pasa ? no te confundas conmigo,ni vuelvas a tocarme, me escuchaste bien Susana. - le dijo soltándose del agarré y alejándose de ella.

Se mostró lo más tranquila que pudo delante de ella, demostrandole que sus venenosas palabras, no le afectaba en nada.

Caminó de prisa, llegando a la mansión se desmoronó.- no puede ser, ella miente, Terry sería incapaz. - se repetía ella, luego de tomar su baño relajante, médito, y llegó a la conclusión que no le diría nada a su esposo.

Cuando Terry llegó, la notó rara.

- Candy ¿ te pasa algo ? - le preguntó con un dejó de preocupación.

-noo.. lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada. - le contestó, eso era verdad, últimamente se sentía cansada.

- mi amor, mañana mismo te llevaré que te hagan unos análisis, mañana no puedo faltar a la oficina, pero después de la reunió te acompañare. - le dijo dándole un Casto beso.

Después de almorzar, se retiraron hacer la siesta cómo últimamente lo hacian, habían días que ya no se los veían, uno ó el otro bajaban muy tardé de la noche, por algo de beber y alguna otra cosa de picar y siempre su porción de tarta de chocolate o de limón que la cocinera hacia especialmente para Candy.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó con una opresión en su pecho, no sabía si era por el encuentro que tuvo con Susana ó era que estaba enfermando.

pasado las once de la mañana, Candy llegaba a las oficinas Granchester, dándole las gracias al chofer, le pidió que regresará a la mansión, que ella regresaria con su esposo.

Se quedó de pies de frente al edificio, por un momento sintió las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, respiró profundo, y se dispuso a entrar, sabía que Terry ya la estaría esperando, porque la reunión que le interesaba al castaño se llevaría acabó a primera hora.

Cuándo llegó a la planta de las oficinas Candy juraría que se le enchinó la piel, se sentía enferma, ella como futura médico sabía que algo le pasaba, seguramente estaría incubando algo.

Al acercarse a la secretaria de su esposo, está se veía muy nerviosa, ella ya estaba informada que la señora Granchester iría a buscar a su esposo, está contestó a la rubia sin nisiquiera mirarla, y con un gesto indicó cuál era la oficina de su jefe.

Candy se dirigió a la oficina señalada, pero se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta. escuchó la voz de una mujer hablar muy melosamente ahí dentro, respiró profundo y no quiso hacerse ideas equivocadas.

Candy sintió que el suelo se desvaneció en sus pies, ahí estaba ella defrente al gran escritorio de su marido, el estaba sentado mirando hacia la puerta con sus ojos entre abiertos y en sus piernas tenía sentada a Susana a bocajarro dándole la espalda a ella, está besaba apasionadamente a Terry.

Terry. - lo llamó con dolor. - como pudiste. le reclamó

A la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tuvo que sostenerse con lo primero que encontró, sintió que desmayaria ahí mismo, tenía ganas de gritar, golpear, pero se contuvo, ella era una dama, pero por un momento sintió mandar su refinada educación al carajo, los observó un segundo, limpiandose sus lágrimas salió corriendo de ese lugar, bajo las escaleras a toda carrera,

Cuándo llegó a la calle no supo que hacer, luego de vagar sin rumbo fijo, no daba crédito lo que había visto, él se había burlado de ella, el amor que él le decia era mentira, pero por que planeó esta monstruosidad que ella lo viera así, por que la citó ahí.

-Dios mío... esto es un castigo, que mal he hecho. - lloraba la rubia.

Luego de revisar su bolsa se dio cuenta que apenas tenía dinero, con lo que tomó un taxi y le indicó que la esperará en la esquina de la mansión.

Nadie se percató de la llegada de la rubia, esta se fue directo a su habitación, corrió a coger su dinero que guardaba y en una pequeña valija metió lo necesario, sin ser vista abandonó la mansión, sólo el Guardia que le abrió el portón para que entrará se sorprendió cuando enseguida la volvió ver salir, Candy esenseguida abandonó la mansión, no le dio tiempo que el Guardia reaccionará y le hiciera alguna pregunta inoportuna.

Candy agradeció al cielo, que el taxista la siguiera esperando y este la llevó al puerto, mirando las calles que anteriormente hubiera recorrido con Terry, por un momento paso por su mente cada detalle compartido, sentía su corazón roto, el dolor que sentía en ese instante era tan fuerte que estaba segura no haberlo sentido antes, por más que quería calmarse las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus verdes ojos.

al llegar al puerto, se sintió perdida a dónde iría, estaba dispuesta a comprar un billete del primer barco que saliera y por suerte suya en un par de horas salía uno con arribó en Londres con destino Nueva York, no se lo pensó dos veces, compró su billete para Londres, viajaría en clase turista eran los únicos que quedaban, para ella era mejor, segura estaba que allí no encontraría a nadie conocido.

- por que Dios mío, por que me engaño así. - estaba rota del dolor. - se ha burlado de mí, esa mujer tenía razón, son amantes.

Candy en todo el viaje no salió de su camarote, ni comió, quería morirse y necesitaba pensar que aría de su vida, quería desaparecer, donde nadie la conociera, fue entonces que recordó que Albet un par de años atrás, que ella lo acompañara, había adquirido un departamento lujoso en el centro de la ciudad de Edimburgo, estaba segura que casi nadie lo sabía, y a hora mismo ni Albet.

Apenas hubo **llegado** al puerto Southampton, enseguida cogió un coche que la llevará a la estación. ahí tuvo que esperar tres horas hasta que al fín saliera su tren.

mientras en Barcelona, Terry se recuperaba en un hospital de la droga que Susana le había administrado.

********** INICIO FLASH BACK**********

Susana se encontraba perturbada, el castaño la había rechazado con esa ya era la séptima vez, esté la amenazó diciéndole que la metería en la cárcel si seguía con esa actitud acosadora hacía su persona.

Susana era muy buena "amiga " de la secretaria de Terry y sabía muy bien algúnos trapos sucios de está, por la cual bajó amenaza la tenía informada de cada paso que daba el castaño, lo cual no era mucho por que esté muy poco paraba ahí,

Miriam un par de horas antes que llegará Candy, le hizo llegar el mensaje a Susana de los planes de su jefe.

Apenas hubo salido Terrencce de la reunión entró en su oficina y la secretaria le llevó su acostumbrado té, él se lo bebió sin saber que en el tenía una droga que por poco se cobra su vida.

Cuando Candy hizo su arribó, Susana no tenía ni cinco minutos que había entrado en la oficina del castaño, está a su vez lo encontró desorientado, la fortaleza de él era fuerte, luchaba contra sí mismo por no decaer, apenas y pudo acomodarlo como ella exactamente lo quería, para su engendro plan, recién se le hubo subido encima de él, cuando entró la rubia.

El plan le salió perfecto, por que Terry lucho con todo su ser, cosa por lo cual no perdía la conciencia del todo y entre borroso él vio cuando llegó Candy, apenas hubo salido la pecosa él se derrumbó y no supo más de sí, Susana se asustó mucho y salió huyendo del lugar, en el vestíbulo se tropezó con Pablo, ni lo saludo ni nada, y este supo enseguida que algo había pasado, corrió hacia la oficina de Terrencce, tuvo que darle los primeros auxilios él mismo, hasta que fue llevado al hospital más cercano.

Estuvo 72 horas en observación, tuvieron que hacerle un lavado de estómago, los médicos estaban sorprendidos de la evolución del castaño la dosis de droga que le habían suministrado era muy alta.

los abogados de la empresa hicieron las denuncias necesarias y encarcelaron a Susana y Miriam por intento de homicidio.

Terry muy vagamente recordaba que Candy llegará a la oficina, pero la cara de horror de ella la tenía muy grabada en su memoria.

Cuando él se enteró que Candy se había ido, su mundo se derrumbó, la busco por todos los sitios, valiéndose de sus influencias, en el puerto le dieron información confidencial de los pasajeros de los últimos navieros que habían zarpado los últimos días, en el cual para sorpresa de él, Candy había viajado horas después del accidente con destino a Londres, enseguida hizo los arreglo posibles y se dispuso a ir tras ella, hasta el día siguiente no salía el barco que lo llevará a su destinó.

********** FIN FLASH BACK *************

-  
Para suerte de Candy, seguía el viejo Steven siendo el conserje del bloque de departamento.

- buenos días señorita Andley. - la saludo con una amable sonrisa.

Candy daba gracias que él la reconociera, hace ya un par de años que estuvo allí.

Buen día señor Steven, me da razón si mi hermano está. preguntó, rogando la rubia que le saliera su plan

- no señorita, nadie hace mucho tiempo ha venido, de hecho desde que ustedes lo adquirieron, nadie se ha pasado por aquí.

Candy puso cara de preocupación, quedando pensativa.

- pero yo tengo la copia de las llaves, si gusta pasar, asi no espera aquí, aunque me es muy grata su compañía. -le facilitó el buen hombre.

-bingo. -pensó Candy, al menos hubo conseguido lo que quería.

- muchas gracias, no sabe lo cansada que estoy del viaje.

El departamento se encontraba limpió, gracias a la señora de la limpieza que una vez a la semana pasaba por ahí, sólo tuvo que ir a comprar lo necesario de la despensa no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría ahí.

Candy estaba destrozada, lloro hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, en su vida, había llorado mucho, pero esta vez, sintió su alma desgarrada, si con Anthony se sintió morir, sabía que a hora estaba muerta en vida, llegó a la conclusión que el amor no estaba echo para ella.

A pesar de sentirse mal anímicamente. Sabía que tenía que empezar a buscar trabajo, el poco dinero que le quedaba no le duraría mucho tiempo.

Al primer sitio que se le ocurrió ir fue al hospital que le quedaba cerca, no sabía si le podían ofrecer algún trabajo pero ella lo intentaría, muchas veces había ayudado a las enfermeras y sabía lo básico del trabajo de ellas, y de médico no podía ejercer aún le faltaba un año para terminar la carrera.

Cuando entró al hospital, caminaba un poco distraída que no se percató hasta que chocó de frente con un joven médico.

- ¿Candy ?. - le preguntó el rubio. dudando que esa hermosisima mujer sea la niña que hace seis años atrás conociera.

- ¿ Michelle?. - hola que gustó encontrarte aquí.- le saludo, ella a se 6 años atrás había conocido al francés.

el placer es mío. - la saludo formalmente como un caballero. - ¿como estás? ¿andas sola? .-dijo esto volteando ver a su alrededor. -tienes prisa ven te invitó un té. él enseguida noto que a ella le pasaba algo.

- ¡si ! claro que te acompañó es más me vendrá bien para los nervios, de hecho venía a dejar mis referencias, estoy buscando empleo en lo que sea.

Candy tuvo mucha suerte, al parecer el joven médico necesitaba una asistente de sustituta, la suya estaba temporalmente de baja. La rubia se lo agradeció mucho por la confianza que le daba.

Mientras Candy se habituada a su nueva vid  
Terry arribó en el puerto ...,..,.. ,la Duquesa lo esperaba con el chofer en la limusina, el castaño la había llamado, conversandole la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

La Duquesa le informó que ella había ido a visitar a la matriarca a la mansión Andley y según pudo notar, ahí no había señal de Candy e incluso comprobó que nadie allí tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con el joven matrimonio Granchester e incluso la señora Elroy se mostraba muy contenta por el regreso de su sobrino Albet.

A Terry no le quedó más opción de avisar a la familia de su esposa e informar lo que estaba pasando.

El castaño estaba desesperado.

Stear le dio todo su apoyo, aunque el tenía sus dudas, pensaba que talvez Candy hubo aprovechado el incidente y se fue en busca de su primo, en fin y cabo los dos rubios se amaban.

Pero al ir escuchando a Terry ya tenía dudas, según lo que este narraba, su prima y él tenian muy buena relación, al parecer ella había terminado enamorandose de su amigo, muy en el fondo sintió lástima por el rubio, pero a la vez se alegró por su prima y amigo. A hora lo importante era saber donde se metiera la cabeza dura de Candy.

Terry Estuvo unos días en Londres sin tener noticias de la rubia, llegó a la determinación que se iría a Chicago ó al fin del mundo para buscarla. la Duquesa estaba muy preocupada, él casi no comía y lo poco ingerido prácticamente lo devolvía, a su madre le trajo un vago recuerdo cuando ella quedó embarazada de él, fue el Duque él que tuvo los primeros achaques, estos pensamientos se los guardó para sí.

Albet simpatizo con el castaño, a pesar que tampoco lo recordara, sentía que entre ellos había habido una amistad, Terry algo le contó, se ofreció acompañarlo en su viaje a Nueva York.

Antes del viaje la Duquesa tuvo una conversación con su hijo en privado, en breves resumen le conversó de las sospechas que tenian sobre los orígenes de Candy, dándose cuenta la dama que su hijo bien sabía que su esposa no era una legítima Andley.

- hijo tu lo sabías? ¿sabes lo que significaría que si todo esto sale a la luz? tú matrimonio quedaría destruido.- le decia entre lágrimas.- tengo esperanza que Candy sea la niña perdida de Pauna.

-madre, sabes muy bien que eso a mi no me preocupa, ceelo yo lo dejaría todo, Richard podía ser bien el sucesor del Ducado.

- bien hijo esperemos que noticias traen, ya estarán por volver, son dos meses que llevan ahí .- que ironía si Candy resulta ser la hija perdida de Edward y Pauna, te habrás casado con tu prometida de toda la vida.

Cuándo Terry y Albert llegaron a Chicago fueron a todos los sitios que Stear les sugerio, cuando llegaron a Lakewoo fueron directamente al hogar de Pony.

Con tristeza y con las esperanzas por los suelos se dieron cuenta que Candy no estaba ahí, las buenas mujeres se preocuparon por su niña, sentía compasión por el esposo de la rubia se notaba que el la quería mucho y que por una jugarreta sucia se hallan separado.

Terry, al ver la colina se hacerco hasta el padre árbol, observó todo lo que ella le había descrito de ese lugar, todo era igual como se lo había imaginado.

-Candyyyyyyy... gritó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.  
- donde estás pecosa, ¿ donde ? te encontraré, te juro que te encontré. - meditaba el castaño, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejilla.

por último se dirigieron a Boston, tenían la esperanza que Candy halla ido en busca de sus primos, pero a Terry se le desgarraba el corazón, al encontrarla allí sabía que probablemente la hubiera perdido para siempre.

Cuándo llegaron juntó a los otros dos primos, la cara de Anthony al ver a Terry se contrajo.

- que haces aquí.- pero al ver la cara del castaño irreconocible a lo que el era, sin la arrogancia con la que se movía.- que ha pasado es Candy ¿ Verdad? que le hiciste.

- calma Anthony, déjalo. - se interpuso entre los dos Albert

pero fue demasiado tarde esos dos se cayeron a golpes, el castaño no perdonaba que el también fuera parte importante del corazón de su mujer y el rubio que él se la hubiera arrebatado y a pesar que él ya sabía los sentimientos de ambos no la hubiera dejado libre, si no que al contrario la detuviera a la fuerza.

Cuando Albert trató de separarlos, Archie lo detuvo.- dejalos tío, esto se lo debían mutuamente.

Cuando ya vieron que era suficiente, Archie cogió al rubio y Albert a Terry, ya todos calmados, Albert les contó a sus sobrinos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Anthony escuchó cada palabra de lo que estaba pasando se sintió felíz que ella al final huyera del lado de Terrencce, pero por que no lo habia buscado a él, y en el fondo de su corazón sintió un punzante dolor al analizar lo que oía, ella se fue del lado de Terry por que pensó que él la engañaba, se negaba a creer en eso, esto significa que ella sentía por él, por su esposo, sentía que sus ojos lo traicionaban y salió casi corriendo de ahí, por un momento Archie quiso ir tras él, pero se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba al rubio, él también había analizado la situación y sabía la conclusión que llegó su primo.

Al no encontrar ni una pista de ella en América se dispusieron en regresar. Terry se sintió por un momento feliz que ella no haya buscado a Anthony.

los otros dos primos regresarian en marzo para la Semana Santa que tendrían un par de semanas de vacaciones y prometieron que al tener alguna noticia de Candy, lo harían saber.

Anthony igualmanera estaba desesperado, se negaba, el estaba seguro que Candy lo quería a él, si no hubiera sido por los exámenes importantes que tenía se hubiera ido con ellos

Candy todas las mañanas muy temprano estaba en el consultorio del doctor, le fue muy útil al rubio, resultó ser una eficiente doctora, Michelle estaba encantado incluso se lo hizo saber al director del hospital, al parecer tenía mucho éxito con los pacientes más pequeños e incluso los más difíciles que por alguna enfermedad se encontraba hospitalizados.

Cuando el reemplazo de asistente del rubio se le hubo acabado, la junta médica del hospital le dieron la oportunidad a la rubia a pesar que aún no se halla recibido de médico, estaban escaso de personal y ella había demostrado ser muy eficiente, con su carácter carismático y alegre, enseguida se ganó la simpatía del personal y de los pacientes, le dieron el turno por la tardé para que por la mañana asistiera a clases, fue al trató que llegaron.

Candy ocupó todo su tiempo al hospital llegaba tan cansada y agotada que ni bien se acostaba ya se dormía, su corazón estaba terriblemente herido y esa era su meta,estar siempre ocupada para no pensar en nada, sencillamente se olvidó del mundo, estaba más delgada, comía lo necesario, no le apetecía nada e incluso el postre que más le gustaba y repetía, lo rechazaba.

Ya había pasado casi dos meses que llegará a Edimburgo, se encontraba contenta, tenía correspondencia de Chicago, una compañera amiga suya le haría todo el papeleo para enviarselo a ella y poderse inscribir en la universidad local de ahí, su amiga le guardería el secreto de su paradero.

Era la segunda semana de mayo, Candy estaba en el pabellón infantil, cuando sintió que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies, todo se le puso negro, no supo que fue de ella hasta que despertó, acostada en un consultorio.

- ¿que ha pasado? sentí que todo medio vueltas, seguro que me sentó mal el emparedado que me comí, no pude ni terminarlo mi estómago lo rechazo. - decía la rubia a su colega que la atendían.

- no es nada, al parecer es cansancio acumulado.- le dijo el doctor. - pero tienes que contestarme unas preguntas.  
-dime candy, ¿cuando fue tu último periodo?

Candy se lo quedó pensando, no entendía a que venía esa pregunta, lo que ella tenía seguramente era una anemia. y la verdad a hora que lo pensaba no lo recordaba del todo, su regla siempre ha sido irregular.

- verás, no lo recuerdo me parece que a mediados de enero, sisisi... fue una semana después de reyes, verás mi periodo siempre a sido así.- comentó una despreocupada Candy.

-mmm... Candicce antes de darte un pronóstico, tendré que hacerte unos análisis, y cuéntame como te has sentido últimamente. - le preguntó el joven médico arqueando una ceja, él ya tenía un diagnóstico pero quería estar seguro.

- bueno no mucho que contar, seguro que será una anemia, me compraré vitaminas.- dijo esto quitando importancia. -últimamente no he comido bien, no es por que no quiera, sólo que se me ha ido el apetito, y será por éso y con el trabajo, es por lo que estoy un poco cansada, no te preocupes. -dijo esto levantándose de la silla del consultorio, disponiendose a irse.

Candy al salir de la consulta se tropezó con Michelle que venía en su búsqueda.

-Candy cómo estas, me acabó de enterar, doblar turnos amenudo no es bueno, Mírate hasta más delgada te he visto, dime ¿como te sientes ?.-hablaba atropelladamente el doctor.

A Candy le dio risa la actitud de su amigo. - ha sido un simple desmayó,será por que no me he alimentado bien últimamente. -le contestó con una sonrisa.

- si no fuera, que es usted soltera señorita Andley, diría que está embarazada.- dijo esto casi riéndo, queriendo hacer una broma, pero al ver que ha Candy no le hizo ni pizca de gracia al contrario, contrajo todos sus músculo de la cara, la sonrisita del doctor desapareció y se disculpó.

- lo siento Candy sólo era una broma. - ella no le contestó, al contrario salió casi corriendo del hospital, dejando a su amigo desconcertado.

Michelle, sentía una profunda admiración por la rubia, le parecía una mujer admirable, sola salía adelante sin nisiquiera hacer gala del apellido que poseía.

Al día siguiente muy por la mañana se hizo las analíticas y por ser trabajadora del centro, el encargado del laboratorio le aseguró que antes de mediodía tendría los resultados.

Candy contaba los minutos, tenía miedo pero una gran felicidad la llenaba, como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta, su cambio alimenticio y esa mañana hasta se sintió más abultado su vientre, estaba feliz, si era positivo que estaba embarazada, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, hasta que alfin se dirigió al laboratorio.

Candy tomó el sobre con los resultados y casi corrió hasta llegar a los jardines del hospital, respiro profundo y con toda la rapidez que pudo se dispuso a leer los resultados.

- positivo, positivo... estoy embarazada, las lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con tristeza, caían por su rostro, recordó cuál fue el motivo por lo que fue a las oficinas del castaño ese fatídico día, las analíticas que el mismo la acompañaría hacérselas por que últimamente ella se sentía débil y cansada.

Candy se abrazaba así misma, como ese día ni el siguiente trabajaba, tenía descansó, se fue directamente a su departamento, su cara de tristeza permanente cambio a una de dicha, sus ojos brillaban de la alegría que sentía.

Un hijo tuyo y mío, no importa que tu me hayas mentido, yo si te quise, te robaste mi corazón, te apoderaste de el para luego destrozarlo, pero a hora es diferente voy hacer feliz y viviré para tí mi amor. decía tocándose su vientre.

**Continuará...**

**Nota**

**ya se que me volví loca perooooo... es que mucho romance no puede ser ¿no? que sufran un poquito, asi se valoran más y el amor se les hace más fuerte y aprenden de los errores.**  
**Y que tengan anécdotas para contar a sus nietos no creen.**

**Agradezco a todas las nenas y las no tanto jajajaja... en el fondo todas somos unas niñas con el alma enamorada ;) bueno que me voy del tema, quería agradecer por tomar su valioso tiempo en escribirme, veo unas nuevas hehe...**  
**MARYTA, JAN, LUZ RICO, ALEAVILA, RUBI, BETY, IRIS. bueno a todaaaass.. no recuerdo más, seguro se me escapa alguna, les agradezco mucho seguir leyendome.**

**Lo que me cuentas Luz rico me ha sorprendido mucho... que por culpa de un tercero grgrgr ... kika no haya podido seguir con su bella historia, yo que quede traumada y con lo genial que se le da a ella, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado ojalá y se animé a continuar y ponerle un hermoso final como se lo merece. me haría tan feliz, te juro me lo volvería a leer de principio a fin.**

**bueno un abrazo a todas las que me leen. y disculpar cualquier falta voy corriendo al curro y no he rebisado nada.**

**bye...**


	13. Chapter 13

**capítulo 13  
**

La semana Santa, llegó todos los chicos Andley se encontraban en Londres, la búsqueda de Candy era la prioridad de todos. incluso Albert que no se acordaba de ella, sentía que ella era muy importante para la familia todos la querían, siempre tenian una buena anécdota para contar de su vida junto a la rubia, sabía que era su hija adoptiva, se lamentaba no recordarla.

Los Legan también llegaron a la mansión, la tía abuela, ya se le hacía cada vez más difícil convivir con ellos, la altaneria de Eliza y la arrogancia y majadería de Neil, se le hacía inaguantable y más cuándo se dio cuenta que Robert Legan, se quiso aprovechar de la situación en las empresas Andley, aunque en un principio se resistió en creer. en ello, pero el nuevo administrador, le mostró pruebas que aquél que era de su familia se quería lucrar llavándoles a la ruina a ellos " al imperio Andley " No entendían la poca desfachatez de enviar a sus hijos a la mansión.

- Asi, que por fin la huérfana a desaparecido, es lo mejor que podía hacer. jajajaja... se ría la muy malvada de sus primos.

-callate Eliza, los que deberían desaparecer para siempre son tú y tu hermano. - dijo esto Anthony empuñando su puño.

-dejalos, no le hagas caso. - medio Stear.

- me das lástima Anthony, tu preocupado por ella, y ella no se lo pensó y se casó con otro. - le decía, mirándolo con burla.

-pero si tu quisieras, yo estaría dispuesta en casarme contigo, tú sabes cuánto me gustas y si no hubiera sido por la arribista esa...-se calló al mirar la mirada amenazante del rubio.

-que está pasando aquí. -interrumpió Albert.

no es nada tío, ya nos retiramos, Archie nos espera con las chicas abajo. le contestó Stear.

Albert, no se convenció del todo, sabía muy bien como era Eliza el poco tiempo que llevaba en la mansión se dedicaba a increpar los nervios a sus sobrinos.

- com permiso.- se disculpó dispuesto, a retirarse, no soportaba las insinuaciones de ella para con él.

- por que tan rápido tío... por que no me invitas a salir. - le decia con coquetería.

- será en otra ocasión, a hora estoy muy ocupado. - se excusó, saliendo huyendo de ahí.

La familia Granchester también estaban muy preocupados por su hijo, cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, casi no hablaba con nadie.

-Terry, mi amor tienes que comer, mírate como estas, no querrás que Candy te encuentre así, en ese estado.

-madre, no quiero nada, la quiero a ella entiendes a ella, mañana saldremos a Escocia con Albert y los demás.

Karem entró a la habitación de su hermano, como siempre armando alboroto.

-Terry, ven salgamos, no puedes pasarte encerrado, hace un día estupendo. - le decía queriendole animar.

- yo no quiero ser tercio de nadie. -le dijo aventandole una almohada en su cara. - seguro estas tan contenta por la estadía de Alan ¿ no ? y por su puesto que Richard saldrá con Amanda, así que mejor salir los cuatro no estoy de ánimo.

-jooooo... hermanito, siento mucho por lo que estas pasando, sólo quería que te distrayeras un poco. -le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias Karem, ve diviértete

-vamos cariño, dejémoslo que descanse, pero luego vuelvo para que comas algo. - le advirtió la Duquesa, y se llevó a su hija.

Al Duque, le había llegado una citación de la casa Real, donde le especificaba que lo requerían, que tenía una audiencia privada con la Reyna, en principio se extrañó, siempre el tuvo muy buena relación con su prima y siempre se citaban sin tanto formalismo.

Eleonor estaba muy preocupada, sabía que tanto formalismo de la Reyna con su marido no podía ser otra cosa, segura estaba que en la casa Real ya tenian conocimiento del origen de su nuera, sabía que tarde o temprano se terminarían enterando.

Lo que temía era la reacción de Richard, ella no le comentó nada a su esposo, ni los Duques de Edimburgo, ni lo Condes Wessex, no dijieron nada de lo que ellos ya sabían que Candy no era una legítima Andley, ha pesar de ser muy amigos, conocían el fuerte temperamento del Duque, sabían que pondría el grito al cielo detestaba los escándalos y peor ser parte de ellos.

Cuándo el Duque regresó de la reunión, llegó hecho una fiera.

Eleonor. llamaba en gritos a su esposa.

cuando la mucama lo vio llegar y en ese estado, corrió a avisarle a la duquesa, cuando está escucho los gritos de su esposo, supo que sus temores eran acertados, que el Duque ya estaba enterado y lo peor que la casa Real también, sabía lo que esto significaba.

-Richard que son esos gritos. - preguntó calmadamente la duquesa.

-Eleonor, sabías lo que a hecho tu hijo, no sabes lo imbécil que me sentí, cuando la Reyna me decia que candicce no es hija de Wuillian Andley, si no que es hija adoptiva de Albert, esto no lo voy a consentir, Elroy tenía la obligación de ponerme al tanto, el matrimonio será anulado. - decía un furioso Richard, dando vueltas por la biblioteca el sabía muy bien el conflicto que tendría con su hijo.

-Richard por favor calmate, hay algo muy importante que tengo que contarte. - Eleonor se sintió intimidada por la mirada fulminante que su esposo la veía.

- tu ya lo sabías, no puede ser que algo así me lo hayas ocultado, no sabes la humillación que he pasado y todo lo que esto conlleva por que tú y yo conocemos a tu hijo. - los gritos de él se escuchaban hasta el vestíbulo.

- escuchame, lo que te voy a decir, la razón por la que no te contará nada es por que tenía la esperanza que Edward y Pauna encontrarán a su pequeña, antes de que pasará todo esto, quería evitar un enfrentamiento entre ustedes.

- no entiendo que tienen que ver ellos con todo esto. - el duque no entendía lo que le quería decir Eleonor.

- el día de la boda de Terry, Pauna y Elizabeth conocieron a Candy y Annie, primeramente se sorprendieron del gran similitud que Ennia tenía con Annie la amiga de Candy, y no me digas que no te has percatado del gran parecido de Candy a Pauna esta niña tiene mucha similitud a la familia de ellas y cuando se enteraron de los nombres de las dos chicas, no se creían lo que sus corazones de madres les decia. Eleonor guardo silencio y continuó. Richard ellas son las hijas pérdida de nuestros amigos.

Richard no podia creérse lo que su esposa le decia

-esto aún no está comprobado del todo, no estan fácil son temas y investigaciones legales que tienen que pasar, para que ellos las puedan recuperar, esto lleva tiempo, sin olvidar que las familias adoptivas de ellas son muy importantes.

Aún incrédulo el Duque, una sonrisa dibujo en su rostro.

- eso quiere decir que Terry se ha casado con. - no terminó de decirlo que Eleonor lo completo.

- con su prometida, como lo dispusieron tú y Edward.- esto lo dijo abrazando a su esposo, que no asimilaba del todo tal noticia.- Richard sólo te pido, no enfrentes a Terry, sabes que él está pasando lo suyo, no tener noticias de Candy lo tiene muy mal. - esto ya lo decia derramando lágrimas, ella no sabía que hacer para animar a su hijo.

Mientras en la mansión Andley, Elroy terminaba de releer la carta que había recibido de los juzgados de Chicago, no creía lo que en ello le comunicaban, al parecer la verdadera familia de Candy la estaban reclamado, aunque aún se estaba investigando el parentesco, en breves palabras le resumían lo que estaba pasando, absteniendose de revelar la identidad de la familia que reclamaban a Candy como a su hija.

-esto, no puede ser, como a hora yo les digo esto a los chicos, va ser un duro golpe para la familia. - el semblante de Elroy era de tristeza.

-pasa algo tía? . - Le preguntó Albert, al entrar a la biblioteca, la encontró sumergida en sus pensamientos.

toma, leelo. le dio la carta para que lo leyera por el mismo.

- esto significa que tendremos que entregarla a su verdadera familia, no te preocupes tía, ella ya no es una niña, si lo que dicen es verdad, no podemos oponernos, será elección de Candy, por lo que me he podido dar cuenta todos aquí la quieren muchos y querrán todos que ella sepa sus verdaderos orígenes y además ella ya esta casada . - le decía el rubio a la anciana, al ver la tristeza reflejada en su cara.

- por el momento, no le diremos nada a los demás si estás de acuerdo. -le dijo Elroy a su sobrino, Albert sólo asintió sin decir más.

-lo que también me preocupa, que les voy a decir que su hija se a desaparecido, si Candy decide no volver, esta niña es una cabezota... Albert no sabes cuánto me preocupa, ¿donde estará ?

-no se tía, a mi también me tiene muy preocupado haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla.

- dentro de tres días llega el navero con George me preocupa mucho su estado, Stear se quedará aquí, si no alcanzó llegar a tiempo para ir al puerto, nosotros mañana partiremos con Terry a Escocia a investigar, si por ahí hay noticias de Candy.

El investigador, encontró a George en un hospital muy humilde en un pueblo muy cerca de las costas africanas, el barco que viajara para ir en busca del Albert, fue atacado brutalmente por piratas, muchas gente parecieron en el mar, George estaba en estado de coma, una enfermera francesa que hacía trabajos sociales ahí, lo cuidó todo este tiempo y se ofreció para acompañarlo y cuidarlo en el viaje que lo llevará con su familia.

Después de Pascua, todos regresaron a sus obligaciones, los que tenian que regresar a Boston partían con profunda tristeza, todos estaban cansados y tristes habían recorrido casi todas las propiedades de la familia, fueron a todos los lugares que se les ocurría que la rubia podía a ver ido, en algunas de esas expediciones los acompaño Terry a pesar del disgusto del rubio menor.

En Edimburgo, los días, la semana para Candy pasaban tan rápidos a pesar del gran dolor de su corazón, tenía la alegría de ver crecer su vientre, se hizo de ropa más cómoda, aunque ya hace mucho tiempo atrás dejará los molestó corsé, usaba lo que llamaban sujetador era una prenda muy moderna, muy pocas se atrevían usarlo y como a ella aparte de lo cómodo y hermoso de la prenda le parecía muy práctico se hizo con varios.

- mira, esto te quedará divino, vas hacer un bebé muy moderno.- candy le hablaba tocándose su vientre , estaba indecisa en el color de unos preciosos petos, para los primeros días de su bebé

Candy a pesar de su ya abultado vientre seguía trabajando el medio tiempo como lo había pactado.

-Candy, deja eso tienes que descansar. -la regañaba su nueva amiga y confidente.

- ya terminó Marlene, son los últimos informes, tengo que dejarlo todo bien organizado . -le contestó sonriéndole

-mira no más como tienes esos pies, los tienes hinchados, porque no adelantas tus vacaciones tienes que descansar más.-le decia la pelirroja.

-me parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo, ya me lo sugerio Pool, casi hasta me ha obligado hacerlo, de lo contrario me comunicó que me enviarían a casa con la carta de despido. - le contaba a su amiga, ella sabía que era la manera que el director la obligase a quedarse en casa.

- haaaaaa... ósea que hoy es tu último día, me parece que es lo mejor así te dedicaras por entero a tejer esa maravilladas para tu bebé. - la pelirroja armó un escándalo alegrándose por su testaruda amiga.

Cuando ambas hubieron terminado con sus deberes, se dirigieron a la heladeria cerca del hospital.

-dime Candy, no piensas comunicarte con él , no le piensas decir que va ser ¡papá ! -ella no estaba del todo convencida, tenía sus dudas, de la traiccion de Terry según como le conversó los hecho su amiga

- noo... Marlene no puedo, yo empezaré otra vida, y en ella sólo está mi hijo y yo, él no me quiso, sólo jugó conmigo, tenía que haberlo dejado cuando me dejó hacerlo.

- hubiese quedado anulado el matrimonio, pensabas volver con tu antiguo novio, con Anthony, tú por él ¿que sientes Candy ?¿que harías si un día te lo encuentras y te pide que vuelvas con él? . preguntó la pelirroja.

Candy devolvió su cucharadita de helado del camino de su boca, mirando a su amiga directamente y le respondió.

no sé, créemelo que no se que haría, Anthony para mi significa mucho. silencio. - yo ya no soy digna para él, yo ya tengo mi vida, me quedé junto a Terry aún que él sólo se haya burlado de mi.- decía, sin evitar que la traicionaran algunas lágrimas. - tú no sabes, lo doloroso que es todo esto, él me prometío que cuando esperaramos a nuestro bebé, me cuidaria y tantas cosas más, aunque ridículas sonarán, no sabes cuánto hubiese querido que sea así y mirame aquí sola, aveces quisiera volver al pasado y no haberlo conocido... pero recapacito y volvería a vivir cada momento junto a él, y le agradezco haberme dado la dicha de tener a este bebé, él es a hora la razón de mis días, es el fruto del amor que yo le tuve a él y no me importa ser mama soltera, él es mi vida y para él viviré . - su amiga para esto la tenía abrazada dándole su apoyo.

- Candy sólo te digo que actualmente estás dolida, pero ya han pasado varios meses, no te has puesto a pensar que lo que tu viste sólo fue un engaño, creiste lo que a simple vista viste, debiste darle la oportunidad de explicarse a tu esposo, yo tengo mis dudas, créemelo según lo que me has contado él papá de tú hijo te ama.

- sólo confirme, lo que ella me restrego el día anterior .- le contestó. - no hablemos más de esto por favor. Su amiga enseguida cambió de conversa.

Al día siguiente Candy recibió la visita de Estefanía, la novia de Michelle.

- ¡Hola! Candy, linda Mírate como estas.- le decia acarisiando el enorme vientre de la rubia. - casi estoy segura que son dos. - le decia con su peculiar sonrisa.

Candy a sus cinco meses, parecía de siete, ya su ginecólogo le había comentado esa posibilidad, en alguna de sus últimas revisiones le dio la impresión de que sentía dos latidos diferentes, esto emocionaba a Candy pero a la vez la asustaba.

- no bromees Estefanía.- se lo dijo fingiendo seriedad, haciéndola pasar a su departamento.

- Candy arreglate, nos vamos de compras, sabes que en agosto se celebrará una de las fiestas más importantes de la localidad, tú y Pool nos acompañaran.- le decia divertida su amiga. - no creas que no me he dado cuenta como te mira, lo tienes enamorado.-le decia riendo, sabiendo que la haría enfadar.

-acaso tú y Marlene se han propuesto en buscarme novio, acaso no es notorio. - dijo esto tocándose su vientre. - yo no necesito a ningún hombre a mi lado, el amor no está hecho para mí, me dedicaré a mi hijo sólo a él.

Candy casi fue arrastrada a una de las tiendas más modernas y lujosas de la ciudad, Estefanía pertenecía a la alta sociedad de ahí, enseguida que conoció a Candy, simpatizaron las dos, muchas veces salían de compras, el exquisito gusto de la rubia le agradaba a la castaña, aunque muchas de las cuáles Candy sólo la acompañaba, no podía darse el lujo de gastarse su sueldo en trapos.

La castaña la obligó, en aceptar un precioso vestido materno de verano color champagne, a pesar de su abultado vientre le quedaba fenomenal, viéndola por detrás, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su embarazo, las curvas maduras de mujer y sus pechos que le habían aumentado dos tallas más por el embarazo se la veía preciosa.

mientras en Londres las cabezas de dos familias trataban de convencer a sus jóvenes hijos.

- Terrencce, sabes muy bien que tendrás que acompañarnos, es la tradición.

- no padre, no puedes obligarme, no me apetece estas tonterías. - contestó tajantemente.

- déjalo Richard. - medio Eleonor. - ya hablaré con él.

Terry, se dirigio a su habitacion, no tenia mucho tirempo de haber llegado de su ultimo viaje, habia vuelto a Barcelona e investigo con los amigos que tenian alli y conocian a su esposa, él se seguia fervientemente en la busqueda de Candy.

Te he llamado y me han dicho que no estas

te he buscado en mil lugares todo el tiempo

le pregunto a los amigos ¿ que de tí?

y me dicen que sin mi jamas has vuelto"

" yo no sé por que te has ido, yo no sé

que paso que ya no estas mas a mi lado

he debido cometer algun error

que tu joven corazon habra calado

y sin querer"

Te perdi

y hoy estoy desesperado

te perdi

y no se nada de tí

te perdi

y no estoy acostumbrado

a vivir sin tenerte junto a mi."

"El amor tiene esas cosas

y un buen dia

me di cuenta que al

perderte me perdi"

Las dos familias en mutuo acuerdo contrataron un investigador privado para la busquedad de Candy.

Eran finales de julio, todos los del castillo Granchester se preparaban para las fiestas que se celebrarán. tradicionalmente cada décadas en Edimburgo, todos los jóvenes y mayores con orígenes escoceses se vestían con la tradicional vestimenta Escosesa.

Por lo que no muy lejos de allí en la mansión Andley se discutía lo mismo los jóvenes se negaban en participar en esas fiestas, estaban muy deprimidos por no tener noticias de Candy.

- no tía, yo no participaré, no entiende, no puedo ir por ahí divirtiendome mientras Candy este por ahí desaparecida. - contestó un indignado Anthony.

-yo opino igual, me niego rotundamente participar en esto, no la entiendo tía, como puede estar pensando en fiesta a hora. - reclamó un indignado Archie.

- tranquilos los dos, no le hablen asi a la tía, ella está igual que ustedes, he sido yo que la he secundado en ir, no se han puesto pensar que a esa fiesta asistirá mucha gente, es más el investigador que se ha contratado nos lo ha recomendado en ir, mientras más seamos mejor, llevaremos unas fotos de Candy la más reciente que tengamos.

- siii... es buena idea Albert, enseguida avisaré a Terry. - decia un entusiasta Stear, Anthony lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sabía que no podía ser más.

**continuará...**

**Notas**

**Chris Duran " te perdi"**

**gracias chicas por sus mensajitos, yo no se que es lo que hago? , pero veo que al subir los capítulos se traga algunas palabras. grgrgr... disculpen si!**


	14. Chapter 14

capítulo 14

Terry tienes visita. le comunicó la duquesa a su malhumorado hijo, últimamente no había quien lo aguantará.

- ¡no! no quiero ver a nadie. - le contestó sin siquiera mirar a su madre.

-son los hermanos Cornwell, los primos de Candy.

Apenas supo quiénes lo venían a ver corrió a recibirlos, pensando que le podían traer alguna noticia de su pecosa.

-Terry hermano .- lo saludo con un fraternal abrazo a su amigo

- ¡Stear, Archie !saben algo de Candy.-les preguntó atropelladamente.

- nooo... más quisiéramos nosotros tener noticias de ella, lo que te venimos a proponer es ir al gran evento que se realizará en Edimburgo.

Stear no término de explicarse bien, cuando el castaño lo interrumpió, con una mirada fulminante.

-Stear como se te ocurre, que yo estoy para esas cosas. -contestó con fuego en sus ojos.

-lo mismo pensábamos nosotros, pero la idea de Albert es muy buena, piénsalo, como tu sabrás que en esas fiestas se reúnen mucha gente, vienen de muchos sitios. -se explicó Stear

- y que con éso, yo no pienso ir a divertirme, sin tener noticias de Candy.

-lo que Stear quiere decir, es que a esa fiesta aprovecharemos para llevar fotos de Candy y preguntar por ella. - dijo esto Archie

- bueno no sé.- diciendo esto miro por la ventana el jardín. - esta bien yo también iré, es más toda mi familia irá, iré con ellos.

El verano, estaba en la cumbre, Candy con su peto blanco, intentaba pintar la habitación del bebé, estaba tan concentrada en su labores, cuando escucho el timbre y para sorpresa suya, llegaron sus dos amigas con Michelle y Pool.

-sorpresaaaaa... dijieron en unísono las chicas.

- ¡ holaa ! pero pasen, no se queden ahí.-los invitó la rubia.

- mira candy, te hemos traído a dos pintores, porque tú y nosotras nos vamos al salón, mírate no más como tienes esos cabellos. - le decía Estefanía

- si, Candy tenemos que estar hermosas para las fiestas . - le segundo Marlene.

Mientras que para los Duques de Edimburgo, los preparativos del gran baile, los mantenían muy ocupados, estaban muy excitados por las nuevas que acaban de recibir, les explicaban en una masiva, que tenian que presentarse en el juzgado tanto ellos, como los Condes Wessex, Candy y Annie .

Los Condes, tenian que llevar consigo a su hija Ennia y los Duques una muestra del lunar característico de la familia del duque, que tanto nombraron y que su niña Candicce tenía en la parte media de la espalda, y para esto podía llevar a uno de sus dos hijos ó a la vez el Duque mismo mostraría su lunar.

Eleonor, recién le comunicaba a su amiga, que su nuera se encontraba desaparecida, ella confiaba haberla encontrado antes, de que tener que dar esa noticia a sus amigos, sabiendo que para ellos Candy significa mucho en sus vidas.

- nooo...Eli, no puede ser, alfin que creía recuperar a mi niña, se encuentra desaparecida.- algunas indiscretas lágrimas escapaban de sus esmeraldas.

- se como debes sentirte, Terry está desesperado, yo ya no se que hacer para ayudarlo .- Eleonor le contó todo lo que pasó a su amiga.

La puso al tanto de las investigaciones, de las esperanzas de la gran fiesta que organizaban en Edimburgo, se sabía que a acudirían, clanes Escoceses de todas partes del mundo.

Albert, ha duplicados fotos de Candy, para que ese día, discretamente preguntar por ella. explicó Eleonor

- ¿ quién es Albert?

- ¡Albert! es el padre adoptivo de Candy, es el hijo de Wuillian Andley, él es a hora el patriarca de la familia, no lo has visto, por que hace poco se lo encontró, tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pero se está adaptando bien con su familia, y ha colaborado fervientemente en la búsqueda de Candy.

- sí, al joven Wuillian lo conozco, lo que no sabia que se llamara Albert, en alguna ocasión he coincido con él, es más si no me equivoco adquirió un departamento en los condominios de Shofia, ellos se llevan muy bien.

Esto sorprendió a Eleonor, no recordaba, haber escuchado a su hijo que haya viajado a Edimburgo en busca de Candy.

Ella sabía que Terry junto a los Andley habían recorrido todas las propiedades de la familia.

Pauna le hablo a su amiga, trayendola de sus pensamientos.  
- sabes que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea, es más quiero ayudar en lo que sea posible, sabes muy bien que todo lo de este evento conlleva, aparte del gran desfile y las fiestas del pueblo, como ya sabes, habrá un baile de bienvenida a todos los clanes ilustres, estan invitados aparte de la aristocracia, las familias más importantes de los clanes escoceses y que, como es costumbre se hará en el Castillo, Quisiera ayudar en lo que haga falta. - le decia la duquesa cogiendola de las mano a su gran amiga.

-gracias Pauna, se lo comentaré a Terry.

La duquesa de Edimburgo,le preguntó a Eleonor,algo que la tenía preocupaba.

-Eli, los Andley no les han comentado nada de Candy y de los acontecimientos que se estan presentando a lo que respeta a los orígenes de ella.

- no, consideró que es una situación complicada, estarán esperando encontrarla primero a ella, Elroy y toda la familia la estan pasando muy mal, se ve que ellos la quieren mucho.- explicó la duquesa a su amiga.

Eleonor guardó silencio y continuó.  
- lo que no te he conversado, ni a ellos tampoco es que es probable que se anule el matrimonio, como temíamos, la Reyna le ha dado un ultimátum a Richard, ya se la puso al tanto de la situación, de las sospechas vuestras, que es muy posible que Candy sea la Condesa de Edimburgo, la hija perdida de los Duques de Edimburgo.

- Y Terry, ¿ que dice él?. -pregunto la duquesa Pauna.

- lo hemos mantenido al margen, no sabe nada...que la corte y la casa real ya está al tanto de la realidad de su matrimonio. - una sonrisita de resignación de le dibujo a Eleonor. - él está dispuesto renunciar a todo, no permitiría un divorcio , él la ama demasiado, para que la corte lo obligue a casarse con otra.

- cuánto tiempo le han dado. - preguntó preocupada Pauna. - no sabes cuánto quisiera, que todo esto se aclaré lo antes posible.

-tenemos hasta septiembre, si no la hemos encontrado o ustedes no han podido reconocer a Candy como vuestra hija, estaremos perdidos y no quiero ni pensar en el enfrentamiento que Richard tendrá con Terry.

En otro punto de la ciudad

tranquilizate Annie, los señores Bitter siempre serán tus padres. le decia Archie abrazando a su novia que lloraba desconsoladamente .

siii... lo sé, pero ya no será lo mismo, me apena mucho verlos tristes, mi felicidad no es completa, tú no sabes lo que es crecer pensando que tus padres no te quisieron y te abandonaron, y a hora me enteró que no ha sido así, que fui arrebatada de sus brazos y que nunca han dejado de buscarme, como quisiera compartirlo con Candy, se que ella se alegrará por mi ¿ donde estará? . le decia Annie sollozando en el pecho de su novio.

-estoy seguro que muy pronto la encontraremos, no llores más, piensa lo afortunadas que eres a hora tendrás dos mamás y dos papás, . - le decia Archie muy cariñoso, tratando de animarla. - mejor ven aquí y aprovechemos que no han dejado solos. - término diciéndole las últimas palabras sobre sus labios, entregandose en un beso poco decoroso.

Lo que ni Annie, ni Archie, ni los demas a excepción de Elroy y Albert, es que es que con Candy estaban en la misma situación, ambas eran citadas el mismo día para la misma causa, igualmente la identidad de los padres que las reclamaban como sus hijas se mantenía en absoluta discreción.

- ¡Annie! te has puesto a pensar que tus padres son Leoneses, porque la citación es aquí?

- es verdad no he caído en ello a hora que lo dices, tiene lógica. -decia una meditabunda Annie.

-bueno mi amor el tiempo de visita se nos acabó. - le decia señalando a la dama de compañía, que había regresado y miraba con insistencia el reloj.

- así parece, nos veremos en Escosia, ansío,volver a verte con tu kit. - le decía riéndose de su novio, ya hace muchos años atrás que lo hubiera visto con la vestimenta Escosesa, cuando él, su hermano y su primos se lo sabían poner.

-señorita Annie, se va reír de su novio. - le dijo en un tono serio.

-no mi amor, sólo que me hace mucha ilusión verte, a demas lo guapo que se te vera. - le dijo algo sonrojada . - ya mejor vete antes que Dulfina te corra, ya se habían pasado del tiempo estipulado de la visita, que un caballero podía visitar a su novia.

-tienes razón. - se despidió de su novia y se retiró, cuando Annie visitaba a Candy en la Mansion tenian más intimidad, que cuando él la visitaba, ya estaban desesperados para que llegase el dia de su boda.

Era 19 de agosto unos días antes de la recepción que Estefanía invitará a Candy, ya con sus seis meses recién cumplidos, la rubia salía de la modista dándole los últimos ajuste del vestido que usaría para el gran evento, aprovechó para ir a una de las tienda de la gran avenida y comprar unos conjuntitos que anteriormente le habían gustado para su bebé, se la veía feliz contagiada de la alegría de la gente del lugar, todos estaban muy animados, el aire olía a fiestas, las calles muy bien arregladas y adornadas, e incluso estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Asi llegó al establecimiento que quería, cuando sintió que su corazón empezó a galopar muy rapidamente, e incluso sintió pataditas tanto arriba y abajo de su vientre, casi haciéndole daño, enseguida entró a la tienda.

- que pasa, mi pequeño, que te inquietó así. - le decia a su bebé, acariciando su vientre queriendole calmar y calmarse asi misma .

Del otro lado de la calle, corría un castaño en dirección a donde le pareció verla a ella

-Es Candy, le dijo a su hermana. -corrió donde creyó verla, pero cuando llegó cerca del sitio donde la vio, la buscó, entró a varias tiendas al alrededor y no la encontró, de espalda la confundió con otra señorita.

-Candy. - la llamó, pero al voltear la chica, se llevó tremenda decepción.

Su corazón le decia que era a ella, a quién viera, sentía volverse loco de la desesperación, el aire olía a ella, pero increíblemente se sintió con más esperanza a encontrarla, con resistencia dejó la tienda de ropas para bebés, la última que había entrado, su corazón no dejaba de latir alocado.

-juro que te encontré pecosa, te siento cerca. - dijo esto y se fue a encontrarse con su hermana.

mientras Candy se encontraba en el aseo del establecimiento.

-Terry. - lo nombró, llevando su mano a su corazón, ¿donde estarás? ¿ que haras? - no supo porque, pero en ese instante lo sintió tan cerca, e incluso juraría que lo escucho nombrarla.

Cuando sintió que se sentía un poco mejor y terminó de refrescar su cara, para eso su bebé dejó de moverse tan brusco, compró lo que ya tenía visto y enseguida cogió un coche para que la llevará a casa.

La gran noche llegó, Pool fue a buscarla vestido con el kit escocés, al momento que lo vio,Candy se quedó sin palabras, al chico se lo veía muy guapo, le trajo recuerdo de su Príncipe de la colina y de sus tres paladines.

A Candy se la veía hermosisima, le acentaba muy bien el embarazo, el vestido le quedaba espectacular, se había recogido su cabello con un peinado moderno, dejando al desnudo la piel de su delicado estaba Pool que sería la envidia de muchos, él no perdía la esperanza que algún día llegará a conquistar el corazón de Candy

Terry estaba impaciente, esperaba junto a su hermano y su padre, que bajarán su hermana y su madre, los minutos de la espera se le estaba siendo desesperante, se sentía ansioso, él y su hermano se vistieron con la ropa reglamentaria. sus abuelos, su familia materna eran Escosesa. Los hermanos Granchester se los veían hermosos, con la talla que tenían lucían muy bien aquellos trajes.

mientras que en la mansión Andley, se encontraba un cuartetos de paladines, Paty se sentía nerviosa estar rodeadas de esos espécimen, segura estaba que cualquier jovencita perdería la cabeza por cualquiera de los cuatros. Se veían terriblemente bellísimos.

todos se reunirian en el Castillo de los Duques de Edimburgo.

CONTINUARA...


	15. Chapter 15

capítulo 15

Cuando candy, llegó al castillo donde se llevaría la recepción sintió un dejabu, ver tanto alboroto y la cantidad de coches y carruajes aparcados, se recordó a los tantos eventos que había acudido.

En cuanto llegaron un moso, se les acercó ayudándole a bajar del coche y enseguida se encargó de aparcar el coche de Pool.

Estefanía y Michelle les hicieron señas para donde ellos estaban, habían quedado de verse a fuera para entrar juntos, ya que la amiga tenía las invitaciones.

-Te encuentras bien Candy. - preguntó Michelle.

- -Si, Candy te ves ¡ no sé rara ! ¿te pasa algo?.-le preguntó su amiga, ella era su ginecóloga, la última revisión estaba bien, pero ella estaba preocupada por que si sus sospechas eran cierta, su amiga tenía que hacer más reposo, para que su embarazo culmine en su tiempo y no se le vaya adelantar.

-no... no es nada, es que este bebé, está muy inquieto y como ya saben, que casi no se mueve y cuando lo hace se ve que no es nada cariñoso. - dijo esto con una sonrisa, acariciando su abultado y repingado vientre.

Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, su bebé no dejaba de moverse, esta era la segunda vez que lo sentía asi, le causaba dolor, le daba de patadas en su bajo vientre y a la ves le daba toques por la parte de sus costillas, se sentía atorada, como si hubiera comido algo y se le hubiera quedado atorado en el esófago. Aparte de todo esto su corazón, no dejaba de latir muy deprisa.

Mientra a dentro Terry esperaba a los Andley con sus hermanos y junto a ellos estaban Amanda, Alan y Ennia.

Terry estaba muy nervioso, trataba de tranquilizarse, su corazón galopaba, sentía que se le saldría por la garganta.

miraba para todos los lados.

-Candy no te veo, pero mi corazón te siente, dónde estás pecosa mía.

Terry estaba meditabundo, cuando el Clan Andley se les acercó, Terry les presentó a sus amigos a los recién llegados.

Cuando Anthony y Ennia se miraron se reconocieron y cuando él le besó el dorso de su delicada mano, sintieron lo mismo que hace unos meses, la electricidad que les recorriera por el contacto, era algo bochornoso para los dos, los dos sonrojados evitaron sus miradas.

Albert, tomó el mando los dispuso en parejas, él iría con Terry, Ennia con Anthony y los demas con sus respectivas parejas se dispersarian entre los demás invitados, mostrarían la foto de Candy haber si uno de ellos la reconocieran.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, quedando que ese sería el punto de encuentro, cada media hora tenian que volver para ver si alguno hubiese conseguido alguna información.

-muy bien chicos aquí, en media hora n...  
el rubio mayor dejó de hablar su mirada se perdió en la hermosa rubia que bajaba por las escaleras y la nombró

-¿Candy?

Los demás voltearon para mirar hacia las escalera,

- **CANDY** casi gritaron en unísono dos de los chicos, uno de ellos de la impresión casi se cae, sus musculosas piernas al desnudo se le tamboliaron.

**-TERRY - ANTHONY**.- los nombró, al verlos sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su corazón no tenía piedad de ella y su bebé se movía tanto que se llevó su mano a su vientre, queriendo tranquilizarlo, miro fijamente a Terry, en el momento que el se percatara de su abultado vientre.

- es por esto bebé, tu sentias a tu papá cerca, no es verdad.- al momento de decir estas palabras su cuerpo se desplomó.

Ahí estaba ella hermosa, como siempre, sus miradas se encontraron, un momento... no creía lo que sus ojos veían

- CANDY ESTAS EMBARAZADA.- esto ya lo dijo corriendo hacia donde ella, llegando justo en el momento que se desvaneció y la avanzó a coger entre sus brazos.

- apartese por favor. - le pidió Pool, el doctor sintió recelo por el castaño que muy amorosamente trataba a Candy.

- ¿ quien es usted? le preguntó Terry fulminandolo con la mirada.

- soy médico, Candy se ha desmayado, quiero revisarla.

- yo soy su esposo. - le dijo con un receloso tono, percatandose que esté era la pareja de Candy, con el cual había acudido.

Estefanía, se les acerco, queriendo asimilar lo presenciado e interviniendo entre esos dos.

- yo soy su ginecóloga, Candy es nuestra amiga, ya la reviso yo.

mientras que Michelle, corrió escalera abajo, también necesitaban de su presencia, al parecer otra persona se había desmayado.

Cuando Albert reconoció a Candy, su cabeza le empezó a girar, todo le dio vueltas y con sus manos se apretaba su cabeza, sentía que le explotaria y de tal dolor se desvaneció, Archie que no reaccionaba como los demás por lo presenciado, a penas y pudo amortiguar la caída de Albert.

Con todo el alboroto, la Duquesa Pauna ya estaba junto a ellos, dispuso dos habitaciones de la planta baja, para que los atendieran, ella estaba igual de nerviosa ver a Candy así sin conocimiento su corazón se le oprimio.

El baile estaba en todo su apogeo, muy pocos se percataron de lo ocurrido.

Los Duques de Granchester, los Condes Wessex y la tía Elroy ya estaban con los demas chicos.

Terry parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro, nadie que lo conociera se atrevía acercarse a él.

-Candy esta embarazada, voy hacer tía. - decia una entusiasmada Karem, rompiendo el silencio.

- pues yo también, ese bebé será mi sobrino, no ves que tu y yo somos como hermanas. - aclaró Amanda al ver las caras de los demás.

Las Duquesas se miraron con complicidad, no sabía cuanta verdad tenian las palabras de Amanda, el hijo de Candy, muy posiblemente si sería su sobrino, las dos se abrasaron, estaban felices pronto serían abuelas.

Anthony, había salido a los jardines de la propiedad, al ver a Candy, su corazón se le aceleró, pero al momento de percatarse de su abultado vientre su corazón y esperanzas se rompieron en mil pedazos.

- nooo... no puede ser, como pudiste Candy por que lo hiciste, si tu me amabas, acaso se te olvidó.- decia estás palabras entre lágrimas.

Anthony tenía la esperanza de recuperarla, sabía que podían anular el matrimonio, pero a hora al verla así supo que era imposible, no sólo era la esposa, si no la mujer de Terry.

- te enamoraste de él, tan pronto me olvidaste, porqué Candicce, yo te quiero.- el rubio sentía su alma rota.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - se le acercó Ennia.

- si... estoy de maravilla. - le respondió con ironía. - hazme un favor le puedes decir a uno de mis primos que me he marchado.

empezó a caminar hacia la salida y a penas dio unos pasos se regresó donde Ennia. - disculpame, sólo que no me siento bien. - y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Dentro del castillo, Terry ya no podía contenerse, en eso salió Estefanía.

- Candy esta dormida, sólo puede pasar una sola persona. - le dijo mirando al guapo castaño que la reclamaba como su esposa, y es más. Candy en su inconsciencia lo llamaba a él.

- yo yo.. entraré. - respondió Terry.

- Candy, pecosa mía.- se le acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, se la veía como una hermosa princesa. - mi amor no sabes como te he buscado,por que Candy, porque te fuiste y me dejaste, acaso no sabes lo mucho que te amo, todo fue mentira lo que viste no era real, Susana está loca.- todo esto le decia acariciandole su cabello, que a hora lo llevaba suelto, desperdigado por la almohada.

Terry tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz, emocionado de haberla encontrado, pero estaba impactado no se esperaba encontrarla en ese estado, se preguntaba de cuánto tiempo estaría, sabía que probablemente tendría unos seis meses, le dolía haberse perdido tanto tiempo del embarazo de su esposa y todo por una mentira.

- Terry... lo llamó en su inconsciencia

- aquí estoy, junto a tí y al .- le acarició el vientre, no supo si fue idea de él, pero al momento que lo tocó, sintió un ligero movimiento en su mano, que al sentirlo enseguida apartó al contacto, se asustó, para esto, Candy lo miraba fijamente, algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

-nono.. no las apartes, al él le gusta, es más, sabía que estabas aquí.

- Candy, despertastes, ¿ como estas ? no sabes el infierno que he pasado, sin poder saber de tí. - le decia casi sollozando.

- todo fue mentira Candy, yo sería incapaz ..no terminó, que Candy lo interrumpió.

-yo te vi, y tú me viste y no dijiste nada, tu la tenías en tus piernas, que querías que pensará. - le decía entre lágrimas, recordando lo vivido.

pero tú viste, lo que tus ojos te dejaron ver, yo estaba casi inconsciente, yo quería hablarte y no podía. Terry, trataba de controlarse, se estaba impacientando al ver que ella, creía que él la había engañado.

- que quieres decir, que no podías hablarme. -le preguntó, en su interior ella quería creerlo, cualquier cosa que le dijiera, necesitaba creer en él, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía perdonarle por haberla engañado de esa manera con esa mujer, cada vez que recordaba la escena, le daba ganas de gritarle, de reprocharle, pero a la vez sólo quería que la abraze y que se quedará con ella y nunca más separarse, lo necesitaba junto a ella y su bebé, ella quería que su bebé tuviera a su padre, que tenga una familia, la que ella nunca tuvo. pero su orgullo no la dejaba, ella no podia olvidar lo que sus ojos vieron esa terrible mañana.

-Candy, te juro que yo nunca tuve nada que ver... otra vez lo interrumpióy no lo dejó terminar de hablar

no mientas más, ella me dijo que mientras yo estaba en casa, las noches esas que llegabas tarde estabas con ella. le decía entre lágrimas.

-no no ... Candy eso es mentira yo no salía con ella, yo salía con Pablo y alguna que otra ocasión Susana nos acompañó, pero no pasó a más, ella confundió las cosas, pero yo nunca le hice caso, es más en esa ocacion que se sobrepasó contigo, la despedí de la empresa.

Terry no sabía que más hacer, para que ella le creyera, no le quedaba de otra de decirle por la realidad que pasó él, mientras ella se alejaba de él.

- Candy, Susana me drogo esa mañana que tu nos viste en la oficina, yo quería gritar pero no podia, entiendes Candy, yo no podia. - al decirle esto, se derrumbó

Candy que para ese entonces, estaba levantada, muy despacio se le hacerco y le puso su mano en su hombro, para tranquilizarlo, su mente trataba de ingerir lo que él le contará.

- si Candy, Susana se enloqueció y en complicidad con mi secretaria, llevaron acabó ese terrible plan.- le conversó, sin los detalles por lo que tuvo que pasar él en el hospital.

- eso es verdad ¿ tu y ella no? ¿ no me estás engañando ?.- le decia entre lágrimas.

- no mi amor, te juro, mirame. - le alzó la cara, para que le viera a los ojos. - te juro Candy yo seria incapaz de mentirte,todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, me perdonas pecosa por no haber evitado todo esto - le dijo abrazandola, bueno no tanto.

- ooo... como has engordado, ya no puedo abrazarte como antes.- le dijo tocandole su proveniente barriga, otra vez sintió como se movía el bebé, enseguida volvio a soltar el contacto, esto era nuevo para él.

- sabes creó que le gusta, tu contacto.- guardo silencio, luego continúo. - Terry perdóname tu a mí, yo e sido una tonta debí quedarme para aclararlo y así me hubiera dado cuenta de la realidad, pero tú no sabes lo que yo sentí en esos momentos, me sentí burlada, engañada, pensé que no significaba nada para tí, que no me querías, que me engañaste, no sabe lo que he pasado todo este tiempo soy una estúpida. - ya esto lo dijo llorando, se sentía realmente estúpida, como se dejó engañar tan fácilmente.

Ven. la halo a su lado para poderla abrazar. - sólo prometeme que nunca más te volverás ir de mi lado.

- no Terry, nunca más, siento mucho por lo que hayas pasado, siento no haber podido compartir contigo el crecimiento de nuestro bebé.- le decia derramando lágrimas.

- ya no llores, lo importante es que a hora estamos juntos los tres.- le dijo besando sus labios, que tanto tiempo había anhelado.

- ó los cuatro.- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿cuatros? .- Terry no entendía lo que le quiso decir.

- Estefanía, asegura que son dos. - le dijo llevando las manos de él a su vientre. - entiendes que probablemente vamos hacer papás de dos bebés. - quiso explicarle mejor al ver la cara de incredulidad de él

- ¡ no ! esto es maravilloso.- la tomo entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama  
.- soy el hombre más feliz, a hora usted a la cama, te voy a cuidar como un día te lo prometí y no aceptó ninguna protesta señora Granchester.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Esperó les agrade el capítulo, lo reescrito dos veces, por que uno de mis enanos mientras preparaba el desayuno se metió en mi cama y se puso a jugar en mi móvil y a mi se me olvidó guardar. "la nota " ósea este capítulo que ya lo tenía muy avanzado y que creen se me borro grgrgr... y yo que muy temprano me había despertado ese dia para avanzar, aprovechando que todos dormían porque no hay COLE en toda esta semana por el feriado y los tengo correteando y peleándose por toda la casa, a esto chicos no se les agota las pilas, como a los papas. jejeje... y x cierto ellos no tienen cole pero los papas si trabajamos. Asi que como comprenderan no he tenido mucho tiempito.**

**un saludo a todas las lectoras. en especial la que me escriben IRIS, LUZ RICO, JAN, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, MARYTA, EVA GRANDCHESTER, LLDM. LAURA, RUBI...**

**QUE HAYAN PASADO UN BUEN VIERNES SANTO, QUE HAYA SIDO UN DIA DE REFLEXION.**

**BYE...**


	16. Chapter 16

capítulo 16

Después de acostarla, ella se hizo aún lado para que él se tumbara a su lado.

- Terry, me parece que esto es un sueño.- le decia acariciando las manos de él que la abrazaban por la espalda, sentir el cuerpo de él junto al suyo, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su nuca, la hacía sentir de vuelta en casa.

-Candy, tu no sabes cuánto tiempo anhele tenerte así junto a mi. - le decia apretando más el abrazo, muy delicadamente la voltio de frente a él, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sus labios se fueron uniendo muy despacio, volver besar sus labios para él era la gloria completa, ella se sentía flotar en las nubes, cuánto había extrañado estar en los brazos de él, las mieles de sus besos era tan exquisitos, eran tan necesarios como el aire que necesitaba para respirar, se sintió feliz, se sintió completa.

Mientras ellos se consentían uno al otro, la tía Elroy estaba emocionada el mismo día que al fín encontraban a su sobrina, recuperaba del todo a su sobrino, al parecer la impresión de ver a Candicce sin previó aviso, le ocasionó un estado de conmoción y con la caída ocasionada por el desmayo, al despertar Albert aparte del dolor de cabeza se percató que había recuperado parte de sus recuerdo, Michelle, explicó lo que probablemente había pasado al ver a Candy.

Archie estaba preocupado por Anthony, después de todo lo ocurrido lo perdió de vista, Ennia le dio el mensaje del rubio, él sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando varias veces lo había escuchado sobre las esperanza de recuperar a Candy, aunque él en si tenía dudas, por que Archie si se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Terry por la desaparición de Candy, y esto a él lo hacía pensar que ellos dos habían tenido una buena relación antes de los malos entendidos, motivo por lo que prima huyó de su lado.

Pero Anthony no se percató de ese detalle ó se negó hacerlo, ya Stear en alguna ocasión le hizo ver lo que podia estar pasando entre el matrimonio, que de pronto ellos siempre estaban equivocados que ha su prima Terry no la retuvo a su lado, que ellos dos a pesar de todo si tuvieron un pequeño noviazgo en la cual a ella se la veía entusiasmada con Terry, a pesar del dolor que ellos fueron testigo que su prima sufrió por el "engaño" de Anthony, ella acabó enamorandose de su esposo.

Y verla aparecer en ese estado, todas las sospechas fueron acertadas, ellos si habían consumado el matrimonio y no como Anthony pensaba, él siempre les hablo un futuro junto a Candy, muchas veces se enfadó con sus primos por decirles los que ellos pensaban y que desistiera en recuperarla y que ella ya le pertenecía a su esposo.

Terry estaba muy emocionado al tener a su esposa y a su futuros hijos con él, sentir los pequeños y notorios movimientos que hacian era lo más maravilloso, nadie le había explicado lo bien que se sentía la experiencia de la espera de ser papá, radiaba de dicha y felicidad.

Si por los dos fueran se hubieran quedado toda la noche ahí, pero ambos sabían que los demás también querían saber como estaba ella, al rato se levantó informó como se encontraba Candy, y por petición de ella les hizo saber que no se preocuparan y regresarán al baile, que ella dentro de un rato también iría, el castaño no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero Estefanía lo calmó diciéndole que no había ningún problema si Candy se sentía mejor, que sólo fue un simple desmayo por la impresión recibida.

La tía Elroy entró con sus sobrinos a la habitación donde estaba Candy.

- ¡Candy ! por fin, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos.- le dijo esto Annie abrazandola y con lágrimas en los ojos.

lo siento mucho, no quise preocuparlos. dijo esto muy apenada, sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

- ya basta de reproches,se que estan felices de tener a Candicce de regresó, pero a hora no es el momento, ya nos conversara los motivos que tuvo, no debemos alterarla.- dijo esto mirando a sus sobrinos.

La tía abrazo a su sobrina, se la veía contenta de tenerla de regreso.

-Candicce, te ves muy bien, la verdad que no me sorprende esto de tí, siempre demostrastes de ser una muchacha revoltosa. le dijo esto con una leve sonrisa y la abrazo, Candy y los demas se sorprendieron de la actitud de la tía, seguro estaban que ella le daría un buen sermón a Candy, esto alegro mucho a los chicos.

-está bien tía, usted tiene razón. - dijo esto Stear y dirigiéndose a su prima. - ven pequeña, déjame abrazarte, pero prometelo que no lo volverás hacer.

Paty, también se unió al abrazo de los dos, ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar sabía que la tía tenía razón.

-Candy, no sabes la felicidad que tenemos de tenerte junto a nosotros. - fueron las palabras de Paty.

Archie fue el último en abrazarla.

-gatita, estoy completamente felíz de tenerte de vuelta. - los dos se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

Cuando ya se retiraban, ella le pidió a Archie un momento, él sabía que es lo que quería Candy

- ¡Archie! -guardo silencio. - ¿ y Anthony? . - le preguntó al fin.

por él no te preocupes, él también estaba muy preocupado por tí, él a hora no está aquí, no se sentía un muy bien y prefirió volver, ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él, a hora es lo mejor créeme, a hora tu no te preocupes, tú sé feliz gatita, se felíz. le dijo acariciando por primera vez el vientre de su prima.

-es que yo no quise causarle daño, no se como paso, yo a Anthony lo quiero, pero con Terry es muy distinto, no se como explicarlo. - le dijo entre lágrimas.

-no gatita, no te pongas así, calmate por el bien tuyo y del bebé, él ya lo entenderá, nosotros hablaremos con él, en el corazón no se manda y créemelo tu no has tenido culpa de nada, Terry es buen hombre que se ha sabido ganar tu corazón y él también te ama muchísimo, todo ha sido el destino que los a unido.- trató de tranquilizarla, diciéndole palabras tiernas y coherentes.

Con todo el ajetreo, los Duques de Edimburgo, regresaron al gran salón como anfitriones tenian que estar al pendiente de sus invitados, la fiesta sería hasta muy entrada la mañana como se acostumbraba. Eleonor le prometío a su amiga que la tendría al tanto de cualquier noticia.

Cuando ya hubo pasado el susto, y que Candy descansará un poco, ella insistió en ir a ver ha Albert.

- Albert ... .- le gritó arrojándose a los brazos de él.-como estas, me dijieron lo que te pasó. -le pregunto con preocupación.

- ¡Candyy! bien a hora que te veo. - le contestó abrazandola cariñosamente.- mi pequeña por fin apareciste y mírate a hora vas hacer mamá.

-si Albert vas hacer abuelo. - le dijo entre risa.

- hay.. no pequeña, seré su tío, abuelo me haces sentir muy mayor.

- bueno "tío Albert", está bien no quiero espantar a una posible señora Andley. - le dijo entre risas, a hora que su hermano había vuelto se encargaría de encontrarle una novia.

- jajaja...hay pequeña , sigues igual.- se rió a mandíbula abierta de las ocurrencias de ella.

A pesar del dolor persistente de cabeza de él, el médico le dijo que poco a poco se le iría pasando y con los analgésicos que le diera el dolor se le haría más llevadero y lo más importante es que iría recuperando todo sus recuerdos.

- como te sientes tu Candy, nos tenías a todos preocupados, ¿ya hablaste con Terry? se ve lo mucho que te quiere. - le preguntó arqueando su ceja derecha.

- si he hablado con él, siento vergüenza de mis actitudes, yo también lo quiero y no quise causar daño a nadie con mi ausencia, sólo quería poner en orden mis ideas.

-y donde te has estado quedando. - le pregunto Albert con curiosidad.

-en tu departamento Albert, el que compraste aquí en una ocasión que yo te acompañé.

-yo no lo recordaba, te buscamos en todas las propiedades de la familia, pero este que dices no consta en el conocimiento de la tía, ella no hablo ningún momento que tuviéramos uno aquí.

Albert se quedó pensativo, tenía curiosidad, cuantas cosas que aún no recordaba tendría en pendiente, ese sitio le traía nostalgia y no sabía porqué.

-Candy, como te sientes para salir junto a mí y con los demás al baile, ya que estamos aquí no debemos ser descortes con los anfitriones ¿no Crees ?

-si tu te sientes bien, vamos de hecho los demas ya han regresado a al salon a fuera sólo está la tía y Terry.

El baile está muy divertido, jóvenes y mayores se divertían al ritmo de los bailes Escoceses.

Los tres chicos en compañía de la tia se unieron a los demás.

-Candy no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas aparecido, mírate no más voy hacer tía. - le decia muy entusiasmada Annie.

-Annie yo también me alegró de estar otra vez juntas, cuéntame como van los preparativos de la boda, debes saber que nunca me lo perdería, pensaba volver. - le contestó abrazando a su hermana.

- Candy, te vez preciosa con tu tripita. - le dijo Paty, la castaña esta muy contenta al ver la felicidad de la familia al ver recuperado a Candy y en una forma a Albert, a Stear se lo veía más relajado todo volveria a la normalidad.

- Paty, de verdad no saben cuanto las extrañe .- le dijo abrazando a la castaña, esta feliz de tener juntas a sus dos mejores amigas. -no saben los feliz que estoy que estemos las tres juntas como siempre.

La noche estaba resultando un éxito, todos los jóvenes estaban juntos, bailaron al son de la música, aunque Candy tuvo que aguardar un poco de reposo y más tiempo paso sentada que en la pista de baile, se agotaba con facilidad y al parecer el bebé o los bebés también estaban muy contentos, no habían parado de moverse y cada ves que sentían ó oían la voz de su padre, decia Candy que brincaban de felicidad, aunque sentía un poco de dolor le daba gusto ver la reacción que tenía el acercamiento de su esposo para sus bebés.

La tía Elroy también disfrutaba de la velada se reencontró con viejos amigos de la família, había entablado una muy buena amistad con la anfitriona, la Duquesa estaba agradecida con la señora Elroy por lo que pudo notar ella quería a su pequeña sólo rogaba a Dios que su corazón no se equivocara y Candy si sea su niña, todas las pista decían que si, pero ella tenía temor.

Después de un par de horas, que todos se divertían, Candy había presentado a su amiga Estefanía y a Pool a sus familiares por que a Michelle ya lo conocían, después de todo lo sucedido Candy si pasó una noche inolvidable, un día que no olvidaría.

-Candy, no sabes lo felíz que estoy que hayas aparecido, ya no agutabamos el mal humor de Terry. - le hablo Karem, abrazando a su cuñada.

- ¡Karem! no empieces quieres, no le hagas caso, ella es asi de loca.

-pues no se yo, algo de realidad me parece que habrá, -dijo esto Candy guiñandole un ojo a su cuñada.

- mejor cuéntanos, ya se te declaró Alan. - dijo esto para desquitarse de su hermana, sabía muy bien que este asunto la ponía histérica.

- pues si, ya somos novios verdad amor.- dijo esto abrazando al castaño.

si si.. . Alan se sonrojo, no esperó que ella tan pronto lo anunciará ante los demas si apenas se lo había propuesto hace media hora, pero sabía que de su reciente novia podia esperar cuálquier cosa. - así es pronto seremos cuñados.

-los felicitó a ambos, pero no sé, si darte mi pesar no sabes que te vas a llevar. - le dijo Terry a Alan burlándose de su hermana.

-muy gracioso hermanito, pobre mi sobrino no sabe que papá le ha tocado. - atacó la castaña.

-ya paren los dos. - intervino el más sensato de los hermanos.

-a hora que estamos los tres juntos no se dan cuenta que tenemos ¿algo en común?. - les hablo a sus dos hermanos, sólo las parejas de ellos y Candy lo oyeron.

- ¡ no! ¿que es ?.- no vallas a salir con una de las tuyas. - le aclaró Richard.

- que! a los tres nos han hechizado un sin fin de pecas. -dijo esto riéndose de las caras de su cuñados y de su pecosa, los cinco que habían puesto toda la atención en las palabras de el, lo miraron con disgusto.

- a mi se me hace que tu tienes envidia por que no las tienes. - atacó Candy, poniendo cara de disgusto.

-si parecen hermanos los tres. - cuando dijo esto su semblante burlón se le borró, por un momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre y de la sospecha de los Duques de Edimburgo.

- yo no lo había visto así, pero es verdad ustedes se parecen un poco. - dijo esto Karem comparando a su novio con sus cuñadas. - y es más Candy tienes los mismos ojos que Alan.

- bueno entonces considerame tu hermana. - hablo Amanda a Candy. - así yo también seré la tía del bebé, no sabes la ilusión que me haría. - dijo esto con una gran sonrisa.

- bueno está bien yo encantada, unos más a mi lista de hermanos.- dijo esto devolviendo la sonrisa, aquellos hermanos, concuñados de ella le cayeron muy bien a Candy, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

Estaban todos en la mesa, Albert notó que alguien faltaba y lo preguntó, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¿donde está Anthony?. - enseguida se le tenso el rostro.

En ese preciso momento se acordó del noviazgo de sus dos sobrinos, poco a poco como el médico le dijo hiba recuperando la memoria.

-el se retiró, no se sentía bien.- contestó Archie.

Albert, miró de reojo a Candy, ella lo miró tímidamente,y le desvió la mirada. El rubio no se explicaba que pudo haber pasado para que Candicce se hubiera casado con Terry, el estaba al tanto del noviazgo de su sobrino con su protegida.

Terry sintió la tensión del momento y como vio la incomodidad de su esposa, se dispuso a que ya era hora de retirarse

-Candy, te parece si ya nos retiramos, tienes que descansar. - le dijo esto abrazandola, tratandole de darle su apoyó y que él estaba con ella.

-si, me parece que hoy he abusado mucho. - le contestó con media sonrisa.

bueno señores, Candy esta muy cansada, es mejor que nosotros nos retiremos. se excusó Terry.

-esta bien, comprendo, Candy tienes que descansar, mañana me pasaré al departamento quiero hablar contigo pequeña.

-Albert, ¿sabes donde queda el departamento ?

Albert se puso serio, la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro se borró.

¡no! no lo recuerdo, se ve que muchas cosas aún no recuerdo, tendrás que decirme la dirección. -dijo esto alzando los hombros.

- Albert todos los recuerdos vendrán, cuando menos lo pienses, por el momento tendrás lagunas, es normal cuando se ha estado mucho tiempo en el estado de amnesia .- le aclaró Michelle.

-eso esperó.- Albert se sentía confundido, el dolor de cabeza era muy leve.

Después de darle la dirección al rubio y de despedirse de los presentes, candy junto a Terry se despidieron de los Duques de Granchester y de los Duques de Edimburgo y de la tía Elroy.

CONTINÚARA...

notas...

he pasado unos días horribles ! se ve que Word de mi portátil era solo de prueba, la verdads que yo muy poco lo he utilizado con anterioridad, y a hora me sentí perdida quería bajarme otro pero el antivirus que tengo no me dejaba, he desempolvado el pc. de mesa y el Word de allí no me servia grgrgrgr... que rabia no saben la rabia que he pasado, el poco tiempo que he tenido he estado resolviendo el problema y con lo cabezona que soy y no tener el suficiente tiempo para solucionarlo me quería morirrrr... del coraje jajaja... mi marido se me reia dice que ya me perdió, que estoy loca... jajaja...

bueno chicas les quería agradecer a todas por sus lindas palabras, muchos abrazos... a todas las lectoras... me voy de carrerita hoy es mi dia libre y tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo en hacer cosas pendientes bye...


	17. Chapter 17

capítulo 17

Al momento de despedirse, la Duquesa Pauna se despidió de una manera muy cariñosa.

-Candy, cuídate mucho se te ve muy linda con tu embarazo .-diciéndole esto la duquesa no pudo reprimir el deseo de abrazarla, Candy se sorprendió pero se sintió tan bien que le correspondió sinceramente al abrazo.

-gracias Duquesa, es usted muy amable. - Candy sintió un cariño especial por aquella mujer.

La mirada del Duque de Edimburgo, la ponía nerviosa, él la miraba con curiosidad, Candy juraría que ese hombre estaba muy nervioso, se terminó de despedir de los demás.

Los padres de Terry, en especial Eleonor se la veía muy feliz con la idea que pronto sería abuela. Se despidieron de ellos muy efusivamente.

Terry estaba muy emocionado, si por él fuera la cargaba para que ella no caminara.

-Terry! estoy embarazada no enferma, como se te ocurre que no puedo caminar, no me ves que hace rato hasta he bailado .-Candy estaba, que no podía dejar de reír, a su esposo se le ocurría cada cosa.

Una vez que llegaron al domicilio que ella se estaba quedando, Terry se puso tenso, Candy se percató.

-Terry te ocurre algo? .

-no! bueno si, donde duermo yo?

-Candy se rio. - ¿como que donde duermes? aquí conmigo le señaló la habitación principal que estaba ocupando.

-pero..es que no sé, si yo voy a poder.-le señaló el vientre de ella .- temo que dormido pueda lastimarte.-Terry estaba muy preocupado.

- Terry Granchester, no temas, todo sigue igual, ven ya lo verás.- lo invitó a pasar.

Candy, se dirigió al baño, se desvistió sola, el vestido que llevaba era muy fácil de quitárselo, cuando estaba llenando la bañera se le ocurrió una idea.

-Terry!. - lo llamó .-puedes venir por favor.

Candy no había terminado de hablar, que el castaño ya estaba en el cuarto de baño.

-Candy, te pasa algo... se quedó sin habla, al verla desnuda, lo que sus ojos veían no daba crédito, la vio tan linda, sus turgentes senos al desnudo estaban más voluptuoso que lo que él recordará.

Terry se quedó parado en la puerta del baño.

- ven aquí amor, no tienes porque temer.- le dijo mientras se metía a la bañera. - bañate conmigo.

-estas segura.- Terry temía mucho hacerle algún daño, se percató que la bañera era muy grande,seguro estaba que ahí entraría como mínimo unas cuatro personas.

-siii... ven

Terry con rapidez se desnudó frente a ella, su cuerpo estaba igual como ella lo recordará, él se metió en la bañera colocándose por detrás de la espalda de ella.

-toma.-le entregó la pastilla de jabón y una esponja. - enjaboname la espaldas, yo ya no llegó.

-hay pecosa, desde cuando se me ha hecho tan pícara señora mía . - le dijo besandole su delicado cuello, la enjabono con delicadeza, y le ayudó con el lavado de su rizada cabellera.

-Terry, dame tus manos. - él le puso sus manos por delante de ella, rosandole el vientre, ella con cada una de sus mano cogió las de él y se las llevó a sus senos.

-Candy! que haces, yo yo... no podré ...controlarme... .- la voz de él era ronca, llevaba el mucho tiempo de abstinencia y a la mínima su cuerpo reaccionaba y peor aún con semejante provocación.

-no quiero que te controles, no me vas hacer daño, acaso olvidas que soy médico. -Candy deseaba tanto a su esposo, y tenerlo desnudo junto a ella era la gloria.

Se terminaron de bañar entre caricias y diciéndose cuánto se querían y cuanta falta se habían hecho, algúnas lágrimas se les escaparon, el deseo estaba latente entre los dos, él la ayudó a salir de la bañera la seco cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando él se hubo secado la cargó con sus fuertes brazos y con suma delicadeza la acostó, se la quedó observando.

- eres maravillosa, no sabes como anhele tenerte junto a mí, a hora te veo y tengo miedo que sólo sea un sueño.

- y tú mi amor, estás igual como te recordaba, ven... -lo tomó de su mano indicándole que se acostara a su lado, una vez juntos, se abrazaron, sus labios se buscaron y entre apasionados besos y caricias, muy delicadamente se amaron, él se mostró nervioso, pero ella le indicó como tenía que hacerlo, le demostró que estar embarazados no era motivo por lo que no pudieran demostrarse cuánto se amaban y deseaban para los dos había sido demasiado tiempo sin sentir sus cuerpos y se necesitaban mutuamente.

Las clases que tuviera ella sobre el tema del embarazo y sexo, le sirvió mucho, recordó cuanta vergüenza sintió cuando le dieron esa clase, sólo eran cuatro chicas y todos los demás compañeros eran hombres, una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios.

- como te sientes mi amor, estás segura, que todo está bien. - Terry por más que ella le explicara, que era lo mas normal,el no podía evitar de tener temor.- yo no los he sentido, ya no se mueven.

-shhhhhh... no hables tan fuerte que desde que hemos llegado se han dormido... .- Candy se rió de la cara de sorpresa de su marido. - siempre ha sido así,muy poco se mueven, pero hoy, siempre que has estado cerca se han movido mucho, pero a hora de verdad, pienso que se han dormido.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando se quedaron dormidos, estaban exhausto, tanto él como ella, era la primera vez que dormían a gusto, dormir abrazados como siempre lo habían hecho desde compartieran la misma cama, era la felicidad completa. se sentían tan bien.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando tocaban el telefonillo, entre sueños Terry se levantó a ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió cuando le comunicaron que su padre lo esperaba con urgencia.

Terry, se vistió y después de haberse tomado su té, se dispuso despertar a Candy.

-Candy despierta, voy a salir, pecosa recuerda que Albert vendrá y si no te levantas te encontrará dormida.

-mmm... donde vas. -Candy hablaba aún media dormida. - no sabía que tendrías que salir.

-escucha Candy, mi padre me ha enviado a buscar, tengo que ir debe ser muy importante, volveré enseguida.- Terry dudaba seriamente que ella le oyera, parecía más dormida que despierta.

- heyyyy...-Candy se incorporó de la cama como resorte. - ya está, ya no podré dormir.

Terry se quedó atónito de ver como se movía el vientre de Candy, con claridad se le veía como le ondeaban la piel, él puso su mano en él vientre de ella por donde veía el movimiento en la parte baja y claramente sentía como le hacía contacto en su mano y luego sintió como se movía en la parte alta del vientre,colocó la otra mano.

-Candy esto es lo más maravilloso que he sentido en mi vida, gracias mi amor, aunque me haya perdido los primeros meses, los que quedan los voy a disfrutar y los voy a consentir a los tres, estoy seguro que son dos, uno está aquí y el otro acá. - al momento del toqué, cada uno le regresó con otro. - ya ves me entienden estamos conectados

-siii... - Candy se rio con gana, de las ocurrencias de Terry y como sus bebés reconocían a su papá.

Terry, tenía unos veinte minutos que se había ido, cuando llegó Albert.

-Albert, llegaste. - se le arrojó a los brazos .- ¿como estas?

-hola ! pequeña.- le correspondió al abrazo.- me encuentro mejor, estas sola?pensé que Terry estaría contigo.

-no! tuvo que salir, el duque quería hablar con él.

Después de beberse el té que Candy le brindará, y de intercambiar algúnas preguntas. Albert se propuso a decirle el motivo real por el que había ido hasta allí.

- bueno me hubiera gustado que Terry hubiese estado aquí, lo que quiero decirte también tiene que saberlo él.

-Albert me asustas? se ve que es algo muy importante! yo pensé que querías hablarme de...

-no te preocupes, es algo bueno para tí.- le dijo Albert con un poco de tristeza, Candy que conocía de los gestos de él se percató.

-y para tí Albert ¿ es bueno?. - le preguntó directamente mirándole a sus azules ojos, algo en ella intuyó, que lo que sea que le dijera sería muy importante en su vida.

-toma, lee esto. - le dijo, entregándole las dos masivas, que ellos habían recibido.

Candy con manos temblorosas tomó las cartas, la primera que leyó, según leía movía su cabeza negativamente, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, Albert en ningún momento la interrumpió, puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro dándole todo su apoyo con ese gesto.

-Albert esto es verdad? mi familia, mi madre... me está buscando, esto significa que no me abandonó. - sus verdes ojos no dejaban de llorar.

- si pequeña tú familia te reclama como suya, en la otra carta es una citación, que tendremos que presentarnos los dos con ellos, tendrán que demostrar ante la ley que todo es verdad, nosotros no tenemos ni idea quienes son, toma a hora lee esta. - Albert le entregó una tercera carta.

-es de la señorita Pony! . - Candy leía la carta muy de prisa, en ella se le decía la visita de dos parejas de matrimonio, pero tampoco identificaba los nombres de ellos, le contaban la triste historia que habían pasado las dos familias por la separación de las dos pequeñas, y sobre todo el significado de las dos muñecas, las cuales eran regalos de las madres y que ellas mismas habían bordado el nombre de sus pequeñas, la señorita Pony les contó cada detalle que los matrimonios le hubieran contado.

Candy, lloraba a borbotones . - como pudieron hacer esto, que persona puede separar a un bebé de los brazos de una madre.- guardo silencio asimilando lo que se acababa de enterar. - esto quiere decir que Annie sería mi prima.

- si Candy, pero tú tranquila pequeña, no te pongas así, le puedes hacer daño al bebé. - Albert trataba de tranquilizarla al ver que ella lloraba como niña.

- hay...Albert, esto es muy triste, no tienes ni idea cuanto yo anhele un abrazo de mi madre, "cuantas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza... " pensé que algo muy malo le había pasado y que era un ángel que siempre me cuidaba ó cuando pensaba que no me quiso y me abandonó, pero esto nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

-lo sé Candy, créeme que lo sé, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño, siempre tuve a la tía como tú a tus "madres " pero se qué no es lo mismo, a hora vas a tener una familia completa, y tú tendrás tu propia familia. - Albert le dio dos palmaditas en su puntiagudo vientre.

-si! Albert estoy feliz, aquí dicen que tengo dos hermanos, a hora tendré una familia muy grande... Candy notó un dejo de tristeza en él, y le aclaró - porque a parte de tí y de los chicos los tendré a ellos, tú siempre serás mi hermano mayor, yo te quiero tanto, no olvides que eres mi príncipe, por que lo recuerdas ¿verdad?. - dijo esto arqueando una ceja y frunciendo su respingada nariz.

Albert se carcajeo con ganas al ver su graciosa cara, ahí estaba ella como siempre a pesar de la noticia que acaba de recibir estaba preocupada por cómo se sentía él.

- claro que lo recuerdo, ayer cuando te vi, la primera imagen que recordé es a " una niña llorona con una muñeca en su mano " .-Candy al escuchar sus palabras, nuevas lágrimas de melancolía rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Candy, recuerda " eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras " .- Albert le alzó su rostro y muy cariñosamente le limpio con su pañuelo, y le dio un Casto beso en su frente.

- escúchame Candy esto también tiene que saberlo Terry, no se cuáles sean las consecuencias que tenga todo esto, no se si lo sabes, pero la tía a cometido un error, el día que el Duque pidió tú mano, ella estaba en la obligación de decirle que tu eras mi hija adoptiva, y como comprenderás no se que va a pasar el día que salga todo esto a la luz, Candy todo esto de la Realeza es muy estricto.

- yo no lo había pensado, Terry siempre lo supo, yo le conté que tú eras mi padre adoptivo, él sabe toda mi historia como llegue a ustedes, pero lo que no sé es si sus padres estén al tanto. - la cara de Candy era de preocupación.-no te preocupes, ya veremos que pasa... Terry no dejará que pase nada entre su matrimonio, por que él a demostrado cuánto te quiere, yo lo he visto sufrir por tú ausencia.

-Albert yo... quería hablarte de como fue que me casé con Terry. - la cara de Candy estaba sonrojada, le era difícil sostenerle la mirada.

-ya lo sé, los chicos me lo explicaron, todo este tiempo que andábamos buscandote, yo me percaté de las diferencias que se tenian entre Anthony y Terry, pero no me imaginé el motivo, no fue hasta ayer que me di cuenta de la situación.

- lo imaginó, yo no quise que las cosas fueran así. - Candy guardo silencio, está vez lágrimas de dolor rodaban por du mejilla, su corazón aún le dolía, nunca hubiera querido ver ha Anthony sufrir y menos por su culpa.

- nono... Candy no puedes ponerte así, acuérdate el bebé siente lo mismo que tú, si tu sufres él sufre. - Albert se le rompía el corazón de ver a su pequeña sufrir, él sabía muy bien como Candy había querido a su sobrino.

Cuando ellos llegaron al hotel, se percataron que Anthony se había marchado, les dejó una nota en la cuál les notificó de sus planes, que se iría a pasar unos días a Escocia.

" tío, me alegró que hayas recuperado tu memoria, siento mucho no poderme quedar con ustedes en su estadía aquí, pero para mí todo esto es muy difícil, ya los chicos te pondrán al tanto, yo a hora necesito tiempo para poder asimilarlo y seguir adelanté, he visto el amor con que ella lo miró, todas mis esperanzas se han roto, a pesar de mí y del amor que le tengo quiero que sea feliz, él la amaba y se que la ará feliz y a hora más con la família que formarán.  
Yo a hora parto para Escocia, no te prometo que volveré a Londres, aunque se que no le puedo fallar a Archie y tendré que estar con él en el día de su boda.  
Dales mis recuerdos a la tía y a los chicos y sobre todo dile a Candy que no se preocupé por mí y que sea felíz, muy felíz. "

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, Candy le hablo.

-Todo fue muy rápido Albert, yo me quería morir cuando creí que Anthony se había casado, cuando llegue aquí conocí a Terry, bueno mejor dicho lo conocí en el barco, a un principio me chocó todo lo creído y arrogante que puede llegar a ser, su padre le dio un ultimátum para que buscará por él mismo una novia con la cuál tendría que desposar y aparecí yo. - una risita se le escapó recordando la conversa que tuvieron aquella vez en el frondoso árbol. - él sabía que yo estaba en una situación similar y me propuso matrimonio en ese mismo momento, yo en ese instante no le creí.

Albert estaba muy atento al relato,no la interrumpió, sabía lo importante que esto era para ella.

-Desde ese día nos volvimos a encontrar en varias ocasiones, yo estaba decidida en casarme con otro chico que había conocido, pero no sabes como me fui engañando a mi misma, creó yo que desde el primer día que lo vi sin saberlo Terry se fue metiendo en mi corazón, hasta robarselo del todo.

-Apesar del dolor que tenía en mi corazón, Terry se encargó de alegrarme en esos oscuros días, acepté su propuesta de matrimonio, al poco tiempo nos casamos y ese día que debería ser el más importante para nosotros fue horrible. -nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. - ese día apareció Anthony, en ese preciso momento me enteré de la verdad, cuando sarpabamos ha nuestra luna de miel, todo fue horroroso, yo quería volver, a pesar que Terry supo de un principio de mis sentimientos se enfadó por que en ningún momento le dije que al chico que tanto amé era mi primo.- Candy respiraba profundo, revivir todo esto le dolía más de lo que pensaba.

- Esta bien pequeña, si recordar todo esto te pone mal, no lo hagas en otra ocasión me lo conversaras. - le dio un abrazó fraternal.

-noo.. Albert yo quiero hacerlo, estoy bien. - le dijo con una sonrisita, limpiandose las lágrimas.

Candy soltó el abrazo y se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba al balcón, respiro profundo y siguió.- llegamos a Barcelona en un principio Terry se negaba dejarme regresar, ocupamos habitaciones distintas y se lo agradezco a pesar de ser su esposa no me forzó... .-Candy guardo silencio, por un momento sintió vergüenza, Albert entendió lo que quiso decir, con la mirada le indicó que siguiera .-yo me dejé, no quería vivir, a Terry no lo veía en ocasiones por semanas, él no pasaba en casa.

Candy estaba más tranquila, se dirigió a una mesita que estaba en una esquina del salón y se sirvió un vaso de agua, Albert acepto otro.

Candy tomó asiento y retomó con su relató.

- hasta que en una noche, empezó a llover a cántaro y me recordé como disfrutaba bañarme bajo la lluvia y me salí de la mansión sin que nadie se percatara, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, sólo recuerdo que sentí como Terry me alzaba en sus brazos y la manera preocupante que me llamaba, yo quería responder pero no pude, entre sueños recuerdo como él me cambio de ropa y me acostó, y ya no recuerdo más, se ve que pasé varios días inconsciente, pero lo que si sé es queTerry estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, yo lo oía llegar, escuchaba cada palabra suya, lo sentía sufrir estaba arrepentido de haberme retenido, en varias ocasiones me prometío que cuando me sintiera bien me dejaría libre, que se anularia los lazos entre los dos, lo oí llorar, cada palabra de amor que me dijo se quedó aquí guardada. -Candy señaló su corazón, una radiante sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

" yo quería despertar y consolarlo para que no sufriera, pero era inútil yo no podia, hasta que un día al fin desperté, lo llamé pero él no estaba juntó a mí, todos estaban felices al verme que había despertado de tan profundo sueño como me lo dijo la nana, cuando Terry llegó, todo fue muy emocionante para mí, quería abrazarlo, que me abraze, yo al lo sentí feliz pero en sus ojos vi mucha tristeza, cuando él me dijo en ese preciso momento que me daba la libertad para yo volver, mi corazón se rompió, nunca antes sentí ese dolor, me percaté que cuando yo creía que no se podía sufrir más, me daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. -Candy volvio a guardar silencio, revivió el dolor profundo que sintió en ese momento.- yo ya no quería volver, estaba confundida, sólo de pensar que ya no lo volvería ver, sentía morirme y supe que yo sentía por él.

Candy le terminó de relatar como se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su esposo, estaba de lo más emocionada cuando se llevó sus manos al vientre, Albert se asustó.

-Candy estás bien. - la cara de candy era entre dolor y alegría.

- ven! dame tus manos .-le cogió las manos de él y se las llevó a su vientre .- Terry está cerca .-Candy no terminó de decir la frase que sintieron las llaves en la puerta.

Albert la miró con asombro y con una mirada interrogativa.

- cada vez que Terry está conmigo no dejan de moverse y cuando escuchan su voz ya ni te cuento . -Candy se toca el vientre queriendo calmar a sus bebés, ella ya estaba convencida que eran dos por los movimientos que hacian, sabía que uno estaba abajo del todo y el otro lo tenía por su estómago y era el que más daño le causaba por sus bruscos movimientos.

- ¿mueven? ¿escuchan? .- Albert a primeras no entendía .- pequeña no me digas que son dos.

- así es suegro va ser abuelo de dos hermosos niños. - contestó Terry, entrando al salón y dándole un beso a su esposa.

- ¡Terry! , felicidades. - le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-hola Albert, como te encuentras.- le decia mientras le respondía al abrazo.

-bien, mejor que ayer, el dolor de cabeza casi a desaparecido del todo, voy recordado varias cosas más.

- que bueno, la baronesa Shofia, estaría muy contenta que la recordarás, ayer la vi muy felíz, sabes que ella es dueña de todo este condominio y es a ella que le compraste este departamento.

-no me hagas acuerdo, me sentí tan mal al no recordarla, se mostró muy paciente conmigo, me la pasé ayer muy bien en su compañía, a pesar de no recordarla senti una conectividad con ella. - una sonrisita pícara asomó a sus labios.

-ajá...que con esas tenemos una novia incógnito, a hora que lo mencionas la vez que estuvimos aquí, saliste sólo, yo no me sentía bien y llegaste muy contento y me hablabas de una chica que conociste en esa fiesta, y luego saliste con la novedad de la compra de éste departamento, y en la dos semanas que pasamos aquí saliste mucho y sólo.-Candy lo miro con sus ojos entre cerrados. - y porque no me conversastes nada,que andabas de romance?

-Candy, déjalo, hay cosas que un hombre no puede ir conversando y más a su hija... -Terry se rio con gana de los dos.

- noooo... Albert siempre decías que yo era tu hermana menor, pero a hora ya no serás tío, si no ABUELO. - casi le deletreo.

-hay.. no abusen de mi condición. - dijo esto llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-ALBERT¿estas bien? .- candy se asustó, pensó que con sus bromas le  
ocasionó un daño a su hermano.

-no te asustes pequeña, yo también se bromear.- le dijo tocandole su nariz.

A la llegada de Terry, los tres charlaron muy animados, le contaron bien las sospechas del embarazo doble de Candy, estaban muy felices, después de la comida que prepararon Terry juntó Albert, porque ninguno de los dos quisieron, que por el bien de sus sentidos gustativos Candy se hiciera cargo de la cocina, volvieron al salón sabían que tenian una conversa pendiente.

Terry escuchó en silencio cada palabra de los dos, leyó las cartas que Albert llevará y para asombro de los rubios, notaron que Terry no se inmuto para nada.

-Terry acaso tu ya estabas al tanto de todo esto? - le pregunto Albert.

- de hecho sí! el Duque me tenía informado, hay algo que deben saber.

Terry tomo asiento a lado de su esposa,le cogió las manos y empezó hablar.

-mi padre me mando a ver porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme, no se como explicarlo. - Terry guardó silencio, candy le apretó sus manos indicándole que siguiera.

-Candy, debes saber que yo nunca lo permitiré, pero la casa Real quiere anular nuestro matrimonio, no aceptan que no seas una legítima Andley. - para éstas palabras Candy empezó a sollozar.

-noooo... mi amor no te preocupes yo jamás lo permitiría, mi padres ya lo saben, que yo estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo si hace falta pero nunca permitiría alejarme de tí y mis hijos, no otra vez.

Albert escuchaba en silencio, el sabía que todo esto era verdad, tenía conocimiento de las barbaridades que la casa Real hacia a parejas enamoradas que no cumplían con lo establecido.

- pero hay algo, que ustedes desconocen y que yo no sé si me corresponde en decir, pero para que estes tranquila, las personas que te reclaman como su hija son muy importantes, amigos de mis padres, cuando sepas quienes son no te vas a creer. en esta carta dice que la citación es en septiembre y es el plazo que el Duque luchará para que esperen para resolver tus verdaderos orígenes, por que le acaba de llegar un telegrama que sólo nos dan de plazo hasta la otra semana.

- ¿tú sabes quiénes son? yo quiero verlos, quiero conocerlos. -Candy estaba muy emocionada.

- de echó Candy, ya los conoces, espera.- se levantó se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que estaba en una esquina, que hacía de un pequeño estudio, con varias estanterías con libros, tomó una hoja en blanco y escribió algo, lo dobló y se dirigió al telefonillo. - Steven puede hacer subir al moso que vino conmigo.

Terry mandó un mensaje a sus padres, como habían quedado sabían que no podían esperar más y tenian que resolverlo en esos momentos, Eleonor ya debería haberse puesto en contacto con los Duques de Edimburgo para que cuando Terry enviará la masiva se dirigieran juntos al departamento.

**CONTINUARA... **


	18. CAPITULO 18

**capítulo 18**

Albert, estaba pensativo, se preguntaba quiénes serían los padres de Candy, seguramente él también los conocía.

- Terry, si dices que los padres de Candy son amigos de los Duques de Granchester, ¡tus padres! eso quiere decir que muy probablemente Candy sea una princesa ó algo asi? .- dijo esto riéndose.

Terry, le causó gracia las palabra del rubio, luego con media sonrisa le confirmó sus palabras.- ¡no ! ¡princesa no! pero Condesa ¡sí !

-mmm.. quién lo diría que mi pequeña perteneciera a la Aristocracia. -Albert se mostraba reflexivo.

Candy, se encontraba muy nerviosa, pensaba a que conocido, se referirá Terry. Últimamente había conocido demasiada gentes que segura estaba que no recordaba ni a la mitad.

Estaban sentados en el salón, cuando tocaron a la puerta, el señor Steven tenía órdenes de cuando llegarán los Duques los dejarán pasar, a pesar que el conocía muy bien ha los Duques de Edimburgo.

Terry fue el que se levantó, fue el que recibió a la esperada visita, estaba nervioso y emocionado sabía lo importante que era todo esto para su pecosa y para su matrimonio.

- padre, madre. -los saludo con una venía. Duque Edward, Duquesa Pauna. -los saludo como el protocolo lo exigía. -los cuáles, le respondieron al saludo de la mismas maneras.

-Terrence, hijo. - lo abrazo Eleonor. -como esta Candy, le has explicado el motivo de nuestra visita.

- ¡si! madre, sabe que vendrían las personas que probablemente sean sus padres. - dijo esto mirando a sus posibles suegros. - Albert está con ella en el salón.

Terry hizo pasar a la visita, cuando Candy los vio, no daba crédito, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los Duques se quedaron parados aún costado del sofá imperial en la cual Candy había estado sentada, la Duquesa Pauna, estaba muy nerviosa tuvo ganas de correr y abrazarla.

- ustedes.. .. no no... puede ser, ¿esto es una broma verdad? . - por su mente pasaron muchas personas, pero jamás se le hubo ocurrido que ellos llegarán ser sus padres.

- sii... Candy.- la duquesa la abrazo, no pudo resistirse.- nosotros somos tus padres, hija no sabes cuánto te hemos buscado, son casi 20 años horrible que hemos pasado. -dijo esto cogiendo de la mano a su esposo para que se acercará, el Duque se encontraba un poco receloso, en el fondo también tenía nervios, él no estaba acostumbrado a demostrarse efusivo ante otras personas que no sean su familia.

Albert junto a los Duques de Granchester se retiraron dándoles un poco de privacidad. Terry se quedó junto a Candy, ella le tenía cogido de su mano, se negaba en soltarlo, él se mostró comprensivo sabía que ella necesitaba todo su apoyo.

-como ya sabrás Candy, nosotros hemos recurrido a las leyes para demostrar que tanto tú cómo Annie son nuestras niñas a las cuales robaron de nuestro lado, amargas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la Duquesa.- el Duque la abrazo para darle fuerza para que siguiera.

Candy, también lloraba, escuchó cada palabra, se puso en el lugar de su madre y supo que ese dolor por lo que ellos pasará, superaba al sufrimiento y la necesidad por lo que ella tantas veces los habia anhelado.

Todo indicaba, que los Duques de Edimburgo sí eran los padres de ella, las fechas coincidían, las muñecas que tanto ella como Annie llevarán el día que las encontrarán, y además estaba el hecho del gran parecido entre Ennia y la pelinegra.

-hay una cosa, Candy, que demostraría con seguridad y no dejaría en duda que nosotros somos tus verdaderos padres. - los Duques estaban muy felices, hablar con Candy e intercambiar algúnos acontecimientos vividos disipan cualquier duda, lo que ella les conversó nadie ni siquiera el investigador les dio datos importantes de como ellas habían llegado a la casa de acogida.

- ¡ cómo! ¿de que forma se podría demostrar ?.-Candy tenía curiosidad con las palabras del Duque.

-un lunar Candy, tu debes tener un lunar en forma de corazón en la parte...

-en la parte baja de la espalda?. - Candy término de decir la frase, interrumpiendo a la duquesa.

- ¡sí Candy! ¿tú tienes ese lunar? , yo estoy segura, mi corazón me dice que tú eres mi hija, pero Terrence no ha podido confirmar tu lunar.

-hay una explicación, cuando yo vivía con la familia Legan por una mala broma tuve un accidente y me hice daño, en el sitio que tenía el lunar sólo me queda una cicatriz y una manchita que es casi invisible ver la forma que en un día tuvo.

-ohhh... eso explica .- la duquesa lloraba de felicidad.

Terry estaba en silencio, solo de espectador de tan conmovedora historia, él desde muy pequeño estaba enterado por lo que habían pasado los Duques, estaba emocionado de ver como se encontraban con su hija, y a la ves ver a su pecosa encontrarse con sus padres, ella algunas veces le hubo conversado la falta que le hacían y el dolor que tenía de pensar, como pudieron dejarla abandonada.

Los Duques junto Albert se unieron a los otros.

-Albert, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, ellos son de verdad mis padres. - lo abrazo muy cariñosamente.

-pequeña me alegro por tí.- le correspondió al abrazo, se sentía raro, estaba contento por ella, pero sentía que se la estaban arrebatando.

Candy, muy bien sabía en lo que probablemente el rubio estaría pensando.

-Albert, tu siempre serás mi hermano mayor, no te librarás tan fácil de mí. -se lo dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Candy que cosas dices! sabes muy bien que tú siempre serás mi pequeña, eso no va a cambiar.

-asi es Candy, nosotros te reconoceremos como nuestra hija, tenemos todos los papeles, tu partida de nacimiento y sí el señor Albert desea él puede seguir siendo tu tutor y él apellido Andley lo conservarías, sabemos los lazos que se tienen, y lo mucho que te quieren y nosotros no queremos que te desprendas de ellos, por qué nosotros hemos aparecido en tu vida, no sería justo, son muchos años lo que ellos han compartido contigo y estamos consientes del gran cariño que les tienes.

Albert, al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron, pestañeo rápidamente queriendo que no lo traicionaran las lágrimas, respiró hondo, no se imagino aquella propuesta, y claro que él quería tener a su pequeña como parte de su familia, él no estaba tan seguro cómo es que lo harían y sí se podía, pero seguro estaba que ya lo habían averiguado los Duques y por eso proponían aquellos términos.

-claro que aceptó, Candy para mí y para mi familia es muy importante, todos la queremos, estaríamos muy complacidos que siguiera llevando nuestro apellido. - Candy se acercó a él y lo volvio abrazar.

-¡ oh Albert! ¿sabes? hoy es día más feliz de mi vida, he recuperado a mi padres, me enteró que tengo dos hermanos y que tú y los demás, tanto la tía y los chicos seguirán siendo parte de mí, de pronto tengo una familia tan grande. - lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su mejillas, de pronto sintió cómo se movían sus pequeños todo este tiempo se mantuvieron tranquilos, expectantes de la situación, seguramente sabían que estos momentos eran muy importantes para su madre.

Todos se mostraban satisfecho, y felices. de llegar aquel acuerdo para ambas partes, sobre todo es que no alteraban para nada la vida de Candy, por que ella no viviría con ninguna de las dos familias ya que ella al ser casada viviría con su esposo. Todos conversaron muy animados, Richard tomó la palabra al parecer todos los presentes se les olvidó el verdadero motivó por el que se adelantó el encuentro.

-tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible ha Inglaterra, pediré audiencia con el Rey, Jorge V era primo cuarto de Richard, ya le he enviado un telegrama explicando la situación y pidiéndoles el tiempo que tenían previsto desde un principio, la citación de las dos familias en los juzgados para aclarar los orígenes de Candicce, pero como lo hemos adelantado por nuestra parte, podemos presentarnos ya con los papelés en reglas, en la cual Candicce constará como la hija primogénita de los Duques de Edimburgo. - Richard guardó silencio y miró a los presentes.

en la cual Candy pasaría ser " Candicce White Wharton Andley Condesa de Edimburgo,Condesa de Granchester, tenemos que legalizar lo más pronto posible, antes del el tiempo que nos concedan, lo presentaremos todo muy bien detallado ante la Casa Real. Estoy seguro que su majestad no permitirá ningúna objeción por parte de la corte. - El Rey estimaba mucho a su primo y para él, todo esto lo tenía contrariado, conocía muy bien a Terrencce, sabía que era muy buen muchacho y que sería un excelente sucesor de su padre, pero estaba al tanto de los planes del castaño si la corte pretendía anular su matrimonio con su esposa.

-con tantos nombres, no se si me voy a marear.

Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de la rubia, se despidieron para que Candy descansará, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y quedaron que al siguiente día se verían en el gran desfile, el cuál se llevaría acabo en las céntricas calles de la ciudad, Terry iría junto a Candy, la cual acompañaría a sus recientes padres y hermanos en el carruaje destinados a ellos, como anfitriones y aprovecharían la ocasión la presentarían como su hija, el pueblo enteró conocían la triste historia del matrimonio, y querían compartir la felicidad que tenían por a verla encontrando.

Cuando Albert llegó hablo con Elroy, esta no daba crédito a lo sucedido, ella estaba un poco triste, porque como ya sabía que la familia de Candy la reclamaban, y que pronto dejaría de ser una Andley, lo que Albert le dijiera en esos momentos la dejó atónita.

-de manera que Candicce, es condesa de Edimburgo, ya sabía yo, que está niña tenía comportamientos nobles, pero nunca imaginé que lo llevará en la sangre.

- si tía, viéndolos bien, Candy físicamente se parece mucho a su familia. - Albert estaba emocionado.- fueron muy considerados, Candy conservará nuestro apellido.

-esto quiere decir, que pasaremos formar parte. -la tía se la veía feliz. - Albert juraría que daba saltitos.

-es lo que tú, tanto as querido ¿no? volver a ser parte de la Aristocracia Europea.

- ¡si ! ya sabes que nosotros lo llevamos en la sangre, si no fueran por los primos tatarabuelos que nos despojaron con artimañas el título de vizconde de Escocia aún lo conservaríamos.

Mientras en el castell de los Duques de Edimburgo, se llevaba a cabo una reunión familiar...

- hijos, hoy ha sido un día, muy importante y de los más felices de nuestra familia.

- ¿ A que se debe padre ? ¿que a pasado? - preguntó Alan sonriéndose, de verdad a sus padres se los veía radiantes.

-no les hemos comentado nada, por que queríamos estar seguro de nuestras sospechas, desde el casamiento de Terrencce, en la cuál conocimos a Candy.- el Duque hizo una pausa respiro profundo y continuó . - hemos averiguado las procedencias de los orígenes de ella, como se han podido dar cuenta ella tiene mucha semejanza a nosotros.

- ¡que! ¿ y que quiere decir con eso padre ? ella es una Andley. - exclamó Alan, Amanda se limitó a guardar silencio, pero su mente vivaz analizaba cada palabra dicha por su padre.

- al menos que no sea una auténtica Andley? . - guardo silencio, y soltó casi en gritos lo que por un instante su mente proceso. - Y Candy sea nuestra Candicce ¿es cierto ?, es por eso que se me es tan especial y familiar ¿ es ella nuestra hermana ?

- así es Amanda, Candy es nuestra niña perdida, es vuestra hermana. - contestó la Duquesa entre risa y lágrimas de felicidad.

Los dos chicos se unieron en un abrazo con su madre, era el fin de tan larga búsqueda, estaban felices, les gustó que esa chica con la cual habían simpatizado tan bien fuese su hermana mayor.

-eso significa que en verdad voy hacer tía. -Amanda estaba feliz, daba saltos de alegría olvidándose de todo protocolo. - ustedes abuelos, yo quiero ir juntó a ella, ¿ella ya lo sabe?

- sí, venimos de hablar con ellos, pero a hora es mejor dejarla tranquila en su estado tiene que descansar, han sido demasiadas emociones el día de hoy. - hablo la Duquesa.

-esta bien madre, estoy inmensamente feliz... bailaba de alegría, sabía que por fin había llegado la felicidad completa a su familia, a su casa. - ellos fueron testigo del dolor tan grande que tenian sus padres a causa de la desaparición de su hermana.

- se han puesto a pensar que los tres estamos vinculados con los tres hermanos Granchester, no podia ser mejor. - el comentario de Amanda les hizo reír.

Mientras en los senderos de la mansión de los Andley, en Escocia, un jinete galopaba a una gran velocidad, castigando al pobre animal.

El rubio llegó junto al lago, se sorprendió al ver a Ennia en aquel lugar se suponía que se estaría quedando en Edimburgo por las fiestas, Ennia estaba recostada en una manta de picnic, ella y sus padres regresaron a Escocia por unos asuntos importantes para el Conde , y decidieron acompañarlo y que al día siguiente regresarian al gran desfile donde sus parientes.

- ¡hola! usted por aquí ! pensé que estarías en Edimburgo

Ennia se incorporó de un salto del susto que le causó la voz tan profunda del rubio, no lo había sentido llegar.

-hola Anthony... ¿ no?

- así es mi estimada dama, Anthony Brown Andley. - se presentó. - que hace tan sola por estos lados. - le hablo con galenteria tan natural en él.

Ennia muy difícil le sostenía la mira, la desvió hacia un extremo hacia la mansión de los Granchester, paralela a esta se encontraba la que su padre recibiera de herencia el verano pasado, está quedaba intermedia entre la mansión Andley.

Anthony, quedó conmovido, por la timidez de ella, la encontró preciosa, los tirabuzones azabaches apetecían ser tocados, el suave perfume silvestre lo atraía hacia ella, era este olor en ella, que las anteriores ocasiones lo desarmaba, por un momento no supo si era por el dolor que cría tener en su corazón ó la cercanía que de ella, le hizo desear aquellos sonrojados labios, que provocaban ser besados.

Ennia tenía todos sus nervios a flor de piel, este rubio la desarmaba sólo con su presencia, ya en anteriores ocasiones sentía en su cuerpo cosquilleo al contacto al de él, pero a hora tenerlo demasiado tiempo observándola ya era demasiado, sentía su cara arder en especial cuando se dio cuenta que sus labios eran observados de esa manera, sus ojos se encontraron, eran un poco similares a los suyos, con la diferencia de esas vetas verdes, segura estaba que este chico era uno de lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, todo en el era perfecto.

Anthony corto distancia entre los dos inhalando aquel exquisito olor, nunca le había ocurrido pero esa fragancia lo hechizaba, ella estar tan cerca de él se sintió desfallecer, fueron los rápidos reflejos del rubio que evitó que ella perdiera el equilibrio, pero fue sólo por un momento por que al dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó llevándose con él a ella entre sus brazos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**capítulo 19**

Los cuerpos de los dos al quedar muy juntos sintieron estallar al contacto del otro, sus caras quedaron muy juntas, el no pensó en nada sus labios buscaron a los de ella, la cual los recibió y le correspondió, al contrario a la naturalidad timidez de ella, en pocas veces había sido besada, pero lo que con aquel rubio estaba sintiendo era tan exquisito, todos sus instintos se despertaron, las mariposas que sentía en su estómago se fueron dispersando hacía su vientre, esto era nuevo para ella pero envés de asustarse, deseó más de aquel agradable sentir.

Anthony, estaba alucinado, el exquisito sabor de ella lo llevaría a la locura, nunca jamás había sentido todo aquella explosión en su cuerpo por un beso, cuantas veces había besado a Candy, esto era tan distinto con Ennia sentía su cuerpo reaccionar de una manera tan diferente que por un momento sintió vergüenza, él rápidamente la voltio hacia un costado para que ella no sintiera la reacción de su cuerpo, pero los dos se negaron a terminar aquel beso, sólo cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire dejaron sus labios con pesar.

Ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, él le acarició sus delicadas manos, la electricidad de los dos era mutua, se volvieron a mirar, la pasión despertada entre los dos era algo nuevo, volvieron a buscarse, sus bocas se volvieron unir en un apasionado y anhelado beso, esta vez sus manos se prodigan caricias, sus mentes eran incapaces de pensar con claridad, así estuvieron por un momrento interminables.

Cuando creyeron que era prudente separarse, lo hicieron, si no seguro estaban que ya no podrían hacerlo, conversaron de sus vidas, él le confesó lo de Candy pero sin dar detalles y sin decir su nombre, lo más curioso fue que no sintió el dolor que hace unas horas atrás sentía por haber perdido el amor de la rubia. Ella le confesó que no había tenido novios formales, sólo con un chico que creyó estar enamorada pero antes de formalizar alguna relación se dio cuenta que no era lo que ella creía que era amor. Los dos quedaron complacidos que ninguno tenían compromiso con nadie, que estaban libres, por qué lo que hace un rato habían sentido no estaban dispuesto a renunciar.

Anthony le ayudó a recoger las cosas de ella, guardándolas en su pequeña cesta, Ennia se puso nerviosa al ver su vestido con una gran mancha de barro por todo el lateral del vestido, Anthony al ver lo que pasaba, se ofreció llevarla a la mansión Andley para que Dallana la mucama ayudará a limpiar el vestido y no se presentará en ese estado ante su familia y la visita que tenían los Duques, por un momento Ennia dudo, pero terminó aceptando.

Al llegar a la mansión Anthony llevó a Ennia a la habitación de huésped y le dio una bata, estaba extrañado y avergonzado por que la mucama no aparecía, la llamó con los timbres y nada, fue él en busca de Dallan y dandose cuenta que la casa estaba completamente vacía.

-Ennia, siento decirte, pero no hay nadie, la mucama no está. - la voz de él notaba nerviosismo y vergüenza a la vez.

- bueno en ese caso, tendré que irme.

-no no... no puedes presentarte con ese aspecto ante la visita de tus padres, espera te busco algún vestido de Candy seguro tendrá alguno aquí.

Anthony salió casi corriendo de aquella habitación, se sentía nervioso a la cercanía de ella y verla sola con la bata era demasiado para él, nunca antes hubo visto las piernas de una mujer asi de cerca y en plena luz, a Candy la había visto, pero desde muy pequeña y era lo más natural para él, pero con Ennia era diferente su cuerpo reaccionaba con sólo esa simple visión, las piernas de ella eran perfectas, Anthony movía su cabeza queriendo quitar aquella visión, mientras buscaba un vestido del armario de su prima.

Ennia, con recelo cogió aquel vestido que él le ofrecía, evitaban mirarse, ambos sabían lo peligroso que era, estar en aquella casa, sólo los dos después de los besos que habían experimentado.

Anthony se encontraba sentado en el vestíbulo de la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones, tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero al ver que Ennia tardaba demasiado, decidió ir a ver que es lo que pasaba.

Ennia le dio pase, luego que el tocará tímidamente la puerta.

- Ennia, ¿ te pasa algo? tardabas demasiado y me he preocupado.

-¡no, lo que ocurre es que no puedo. - dijo esto indicando los diminutos botones que tenía en la parte de atrás del vestido.

- ¿ te ayudó?. - la voz de Anthony era ronca.

-me parece, que no queda de otra.- le dijo con la cara roja.

Anthony muy nervioso, se pudo detrás de ella, percatándose que ella no llevaba los incómodos corsé, si no otra clase de prenda, esto eran unos sujetadores que en compañía de sus primas se habían comprado en una moderna tienda francesa.

- tranquilo, sólo tienes que abotonar cada uno. -Ennia se giró al notar los temblores de las manos de él.

Al girarse y verse reflejada en aquellos oscurecidos ojos, se sintió desmayar, rápidamente desvío la mirada, él la tomo del mentón hizo que lo volviera a mirar, la razón les decía que estaba mal, pero ellos ya no eran dueños de si mismos, volvieron a caer en las mieles de sus besos, no supieron como pero sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente en la cama, se besaron, se acariciaron, todo esto era nuevo para ellos, lo único que sabían es que se pertenecían y que nunca sintieron aquella necesidad y peor con una persona que prácticamente acabarán de conocer.

Anthony, al ver que todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se fue separando de aquella apetecible mujer.

Pero al dar tres pasó alejándose de la cama, voltio a mirarla, tenía el cabello todo alborotado la parte alta del vestido lo tenía a la altura de la cintura, no supo en que momento llegó hasta allí, su mirada se fijó en los redondos senos de ella que subían y bajaban en una loca carrera, subió su mirada, la cara de ella seguro estaba que ardía de lo roja que estaba, sus labios los tenía hinchados se le supuso que eran de los besos dados, ella al ver el escrutinio de la mirada de él, envés de intimidarse sintió en su cuerpo un delicioso calor que le hizo desear aquellos apetecibles besos que la llevaban a la locura.

Él leyó en sus ojos, lo que quería retrocedió los pasos dado y se recostó a su lado, ella le acarició su cara, las manos le temblaban, él se perdió en el azul de su mirar y le hablo.

- Ennia, no se que es lo que está pasando, todo esto es nuevo para mí y temo hacerte daño, debes saber que soy un caballero y jamás pensaría dañarte, pero si seguimos así temo que el poco control que me queda...

Anthony no terminó de hablar, ella lo atrapó con su boca, esto también era nuevo para ella, pero ella ya no tenía nada del poco control que decía tener él.

Anthony no dijo nada más, beso cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, le quitó el sujetador y besó cada pecho, la poca cordura se le fue al carajo,de una manera muy cuidadosa pero a la vez desesperada la término de desvestir el cuerpo de ella era perfecto, la beso y acarició por todo el largo de su cuerpo, se levantó y la observó mientras se desvestía y cerraba con seguro la puerta, ella al ver la desnudez de el cuerpo de él, se asustó una cosa era a ver visto el cuerpo de un hombre en alguna revista de una de las novelas que sabían leer ha escondida con sus primas, pero otra era ver en vivo aquella desnudez, y en semejantes dimensiones.

Anthony se acercó a su lado, muy dentro de él le decía una vocesita que tenía que parar, aunque el deseó que tenía no le dejará escuchar con claridad aquella voz de la cordura.

-Ennia estamos a tiempo de parar, él sabía que probablemente está sería su primera vez, por las reacciones de ella, aunque le pareció muy atrevida la manera de ella al no poner objeción alguna por los avances que hacían, esto a la vez lo excitaba más, la timidez y lo fogosa que era esta niña mujer.

-no, no importa, yo quiero hacerlo, creó que no podré vivir sin saber lo que seguía a continuación, si voy al infierno iré con gustó.- la voz de ella era tan sensual y natural, seguro estaba Anthony que ella no tenía ni idea lo que provocaba.

El ya no dijo más, se recostó a su lado y volvieron a prodigarse caricias más atrevidas, él le enseñó como debería hacerlo, luego el muy delicadamente, le acarició el vientre, y descendió hacia los músculo separados. ella gimió cuando él tocó la caliente esencia de ella. Y después retrocedió sorprendida cuando él le metió profundamente un dedo. Su espalda se dobló, los senos se apretaron contra el pecho de él. Ella apartó sus labios de los de él.

-estoy.. preparada, Anthony ... lo juro.

- todavía no,. -dijo él con cautela.

-por favor . - dijo ella sin aliento.

Aquello lo venció, él se acomodó y penetró en ella con toda la suavidad que pudo. La oyó contener el aliento cuando su calidez le rodeó.Ella se adelantó, hasta que él alcanzó su virginidad. La presión la contuvo, él oprimió con su boca la boca de ella para recibir su grito, y entonces, sin previo aviso, le levantó las caderas y empujó con dureza, para atravesarla con suficiente rapidez como para atenuar el dolor. La mantuvo así hasta que las uñas de ella dejaron de apretar los hombros de él y ella volvio a respirar con placer, relajándose contra él.

Anthonyyy...

Ennia...

Sus nombres nunca fueron pronunciados con más dulzura.Él sonrió con alivio, la tomo de las nalgas para levantarla y después la hizo deslizar lentamente en él.

Ella rápidamente aceleró el ritmo, aferrada con fuerza en el fuego que se habían encendido en los dos. Uniéndose en una sola llama. que pronto no podría ser contenida, ambos estallaron, quemandose en los más dulce de los fuegos.

Quedaron completamente abrazados ella jugaba con los vellos rubios del pecho de él, una lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus azules ojos, el sintió la cálida humedad, enseguida se puso a la altura de ella.

-no llores, todo ha sido perfecto, eres exquisita, aunque no lo creas siento que te amo- la miró con toda la ternura que le despertaba. -casate conmigo Ennia, sin tí creo que no podría seguir viviendo.

-no... no éstas obligado, todo esto que pasó yo también lo quise.- guardo silencio se sentía un poco avergonzada.- no tienes por que hacerlo.

-nooo..Enia yo soy un caballero y tengo que corresponderte, tú, no eres la única responsable, pero escúchame bien, hay algo en tí que me hechiza, como crees que he podido perder la cabeza tan fácilmente.- Anthony en verdad estaba un poco preocupado si ella rechazaba en casarse con él.

Anthony sólo se había acostado unas cinco veces con una mujer pero sólo había sido sexo, para desfogar las necesidades de su juventud, algúnas veces sus primos lo habían acompañado a una casa que estaba destinado para aquella labor. Pero hacer el amor con Ennia, alcanzó el cielo, era la experiencia más divina que había experimentado y seguro estaba que lucharía para que ella lo aceptará.

A Ennia desde aquella vez que lo viera por primera vez quedó prendada de la belleza de él, sus primas sabían que a ella le gustaba el primo de Candy y estaban encantada, Ennia era muy especial con los chicos siempre les encontraba algún defecto, pero este rubio era tan distinto. a hora se daba cuenta lo enamorada que estaba de él, desde el primer instante que se vio reflejada en aquellas pupilas azules.

Anthony se levantó y trajo una pequeña con agua tibia y una pequeña toalla, con suaves movimientos separó las piernas de ella y la aseo, limpio todo rastro de sus esencias el agua se tiñó de un color marrón rojizo, en su cara reflejaba un poco de preocupación, no dijeron nada, el temía haberla lastimado, ella con una sonrisa le hizo saber que todo estaba bien, le indicó que la ayudará a vestir, cuando ya estuvo completamente arreglada el la cargó en sus brazos hasta la planta baja.

Anthony arregló el carruaje, sabía que ella a hora no estaba en condición de regresar a su casa en su caballo, ató el caballo de ella ha su carruaje.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, la doncella de ella la recibió, la cara de ella se descompuso al verla con otro vestido que no le pertenecía, Ennia con la mirada le dijo que guardará silencio, sus padres con sus invitados estaban en el jardín de atrás.

Anthony al no ver a nadie más a la vista se ofreció llevarla hasta la planta de arriba en brazos, él se había percatado el inmenso dolor que tenía ella al subir y bajar las escaleras, ella le permitió, segura estaba que de lo contrario todos terminarían dándose cuenta que es lo que le pasaba, ya ella se arreglaría con Regina su doncella y confidente.

-mañana vendré a verte, me gustaría hablar con tus padres para pedirles permiso de visitaros, hoy enviaré un telegrama a mi padre.- Anthony se lo veía feliz.

-esta bien, hablaré con ellos. - Ennia, había aceptado la propuesta de él, por qué negarse de algo que deseaba con todo su ser y más después de lo que acaba de suceder, aunque ella jamás lo hubiera obligado, no sería la primera vez, que una señorita se casará sin ser virgen, aunque si no encontraba un marido comprensivo todo sería un escándalo.

- Ennia, que ha sido todo esto. - Regina se negaba a crear lo evidente.

-hay... Regina, estoy tan felíz...

-que has hecho niña tonta, que te crees que te hemos educado para esto. - Regina estaba muy enfadada con ella, practicamente Ennia era como su hermana menor siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, se llevaban veinte años de diferencia y a parte de ser su doncella era su institutriz.

Ennia le contó todo a su confidente, a pesar de que la regañara, ella le tenía mucha confianza, Regina se puso histérica por la falta de la morena, y más cuando ella se negará en aceptar la propuesta de Anthony, el alma le volvio al cuerpo cuando le dijo que hubo cambiado de opinión y que se casaría con él.

- niña loca, ya sabía yo que andar con la señorita Amanda y Karem te contagiarían de sus locuras, pero dudo que algúnas de ellas hayan llegado tan lejos como tú.

-lo siento todo paso tan rápido, él no tuvo la culpa, yo lo he seducido.- Ennia se adelantó antes que lo atacará, sabía que era lo que seguía.

-voy a preparar la bañera..

-nooo... no me voy a bañar, quiero oler su olor. -dijo esto inhalando el olor de su cabello.

-deverdad as perdido la razón, claro que tienes que lavarte sobre todo después... de...

-no, no te preocupes, ya lo hizo él.

-¡ qué estás diciendo! ¿él hizo eso, que, te aseo...? Regina no terminó Ennia la interrumpió.

-siii lo hizo ¿sabes? todo fue maravilloso, no me arrepiento de nada y después de que me abriera su corazón, estoy completamente enamorada...

Regina, ya no dijo nada, quedó con la morena decirle a sus padres que no se sentía bien y que se quedaría en la habitación.

Los padres de Ennia regresaron a Escocia, para ellos ver a Annie se les hacía muy difícil y no poder decirles que ellos eran sus padres, Annie había acudido con los señores Bitter a Edimburgo, los abogados les aconsejaron que lo mejor para el caso de ellos, era que se esperarán el día de la citación y se vieran todos en lo juzgados, que sería en Londres ya que sería una semana antes de la boda de Annie. Los señores Bitter se rehusaban en cooperar al contrario de los Andley.

Al día siguiente, Candy se la veía muy nerviosa, ese día se vería con sus hermanos a pesar que ya los conocía, sabía que ese día sería diferente tanto ella cómo ellos ya sabían el vínculo que tenían.

-Pecosa, mi amor tranquila. - Terry estaba radiante de felicidad ver a su mujer con su abultadisimo vientre, era lo más hermoso en esos momentos para él.

- hay... Terry, es que por más que trató de estar tranquila no puedo, ven aquí, abrazame fuerte para ver si logras tranquilizarlos a ellos. - dijo esto señalando su tripita.

Terry, se acercó a ella, la abrazo, y luego les habló a sus hijos, este se asustó de ver tan claramente como se movían, Candy se rió de la cara de él, estaban de lo más entretenidos hablándoles a los bebés que tocaron el timbre, Candy sabía que había llegado el momento, un coche con el escudo de armas de su reciente familia ya los esperaban en el portal del edificio.

Dentro del coche se encontraba la Duquesa Pauna y el Duque Edwuard -, los otros dos hijos los esperaban en la residencia que tenían en el centro, muy cerca de donde empezaba el gran desfiles, esperado para todos lo parroquianos y los turistas, la gente estaba muy animada, ya se había corrido como pólvora la gran noticia, de que los Duques de Edimburgo por fin habían encontrado a su hija perdida, la gente del pueblo estaban felices por el suceso, a la espera de verlos a parecer en el coche que saldrían toda la familia, abriendo el gran desfiles.

Cuando llegaron, Amanda salió corriendo al encuentro de ellos, en cuánto vio a Candy la abrazó.

-Candy, no sabes el gusto que me da el que seas mi hermana, y que por fín te tengamos con nosotros. - Amanda estaba muy emocionada. - y además voy hacer tía de verdad. - ya para esto, estaba dando saltos, volvió abrazarla y luego abrazo a Terry, el cual estaba atónito, él ya conocía el temperamento de su cuñada, el cual era muy similar al de su hermana Karem.

Alan, se quedó aún lado observando la escena que protagonizarán sus dos hermanas, cuando vio que ya se hubo calmado Amanda, se acercó a Candy.

- ¡hola! Candy ,Terry. - este también abrazo a Candy pero menos efusivo que Amanda. - bienvenida Candy a la familia, sabes siempre me pregunté como serias, eres muy linda y me da gusto que seas mi hermana.

Los Duques se quedaron aún lado, ha la Duquesa, por más que quiso evitar, lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos, los dos hijos la abrazaron.

- ven Candy. -la invitó Alan, ella se les unió al abrazo y el Duque con su grandes brazos quiso acaparar a toda su familia.

-muchacho, ven acercarte, yo no puedo con todos. - Terry quiso rehusarse, estaba conmovido, al presenciar a la familia completa de su pecosa, al ver los ojos de ella vidriosos, se les unió, abrazando a su esposa.

- mira que linda que es.

- se parece a la familia de la duquesa.

- pero tiene los ojos del Duque, ese verde tan peculiar a unas esmeraldas, de verdad que es una preciosidad.

- ooohh... está embarazada y el chico que va con ellos será el esposo.

- pero si es Terrencce Granchester, ¿ será el esposo?

-Si ella es la nuera del Duque de Granchester, ayer yo los vi con ellos.

- que hermosa familia, por fin completa y aumentando.

-esto es un milagro, bendita familia!

Estos eran los muchos comentarios, que entre los parroquianos, se escuchaban, los condes radiaban de felicidad, al finalizar el recorrido, un gran baile, en la plaza mayor y las plazas del alrededor, todo era diversion grandes y pequeños disfrutaban de los bailes típicos, de las ferias y barracas que estaban en las calles adyacentes.

Los Duques de Granchester con sus hijos, los Andley y algunos amigos más se unieron a la carpa de los Duques de Edimburgo, los hermanos Granchester, en especial Karem no daban crédito que su cuñada en realidad era la hermana desaparecida de sus amigos, Annie que ese día saliera con Archie estaba con ellos.

- Candy, que feliz estoy, que tú también hallas encontrado a tus padres, casi al mismo tiempo que yo, ya falta pocas semanas para conocerlos. - Pero al decir esto, por sus ojos se reflejó algo de tristeza.

- Annie, ¿ sucede algo, que no me hayas dicho. ?. - Candy conocía muy bien, los gesto de su amiga.

- no.. sólo que mis padres, no lo han tomado bien, creen que me voy a olvidar de ellos, que voy a desaparecer de sus vidas, ellos van a pelar, dicen que no me van a entregar a cualquiera, que a hora me reclamen por que estén arrepentido. - Annie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Candy la abrazo, sabía por el dolor que estaba pasando y también entendía a los señores Bitter, segura estaba que cuando sepan la verdadera historia, no iban a oponerse, se sintió un poco mal, ya que ella ya sabia quienes eran los padres de su hermana.

A la rubia, le dolió en el alma, no poder decirle lo que ella ya sabía y que en realidad eran primas, contarle todo, pero entendía que por mucho que quisiera no podia inmiscuirse en esos asuntos tan personales que no le correspondía.

Los jóvenes Andley y Patty, tampoco daban crédito, Stear y Archie,estaban felices, que al fin ella supiera sus verdaderos orígenes, ellos, en todos éstos años compartidos, en algúnas ocasiones la hubieron visto entristecer por ésta causa, y ser víctima de insultos, por algúnos mal intencionados, en especial sus primos, los Legan. Archie saboreaba el momento en que se enteraran sus estimados primos de la verdad, sabía que Eliza se pondría verde de la rabia.

En un momento, en la que Candy estaba sentada descansando, en compañía de Terry, esté no se apartaba de ella para nada, adquirió para ella todo los dulces que vio, Amanda en compañía de Kerem se acercaron a ellos.

- nono... si me sigues consintiendo así voy a explotar. - decía Candy saboreando los manjares traídos.

Terry se rió a mandíbula abierta, ya que casi ni se la entendía lo que hablaba, por tener la boca llena.

-pecosa mía, esto es de muy mala educación, hablar mientras se está comiendo. - la risa que provocó en Candy, la hizo toser de lo que casi se atraganta.

-Terrencce, no bromees y no tenía la boca llen...

-a hora si... .- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, lo cual ella los recibió con ganas.

Las chicas tosieron muy risueñas e indicándoles que recordarán la presencia de ellas.

- no te preocupes cuñada, ya te ayudamos nosotras. - dijo esto metiendo mano en los apetecibles dulces.

Entablaron conversa, preguntaron lo referente al embarazo, de las sospecha de que fueran dos, no lo revelaron, querían que fuera una sorpresa para todos, ya que muy pocos lo sabían.

Estaban en esas, cuándo Karem se le ocurrió preguntar por un ausente.

-Candy, ¿ donde está, tu primo el rubio, el buen moso ? Amanda como es que se llama...

-Anthony, se llama Anthony.- pero al ver los rostros del castaño y de Candy lo aclaro. - cómo voy a olvidarlo si Ennia me lo pasa repitiendo..

- lo que faltaba. - dijo Terry con fastidio, Candy le dio un codazo.

- lo que pasa, es que a nuestra querida Ennia, le gusta tu primo ¿ no tiene novia verdad. ? .- preguntó Karem.

Candy, estaba roja, le pareció gracioso la forma como la miraba Terry.

-tonto... eres mil veces tonto.. que crees que me voy a poner celosa, al contrario esto me haría felíz, ver Anthony enamorado y correspondido. - esto Candy sólo lo pensó.

-la verdad, que yo no lo sé, pero estoy casi segura que en estos momentos no tiene a nadie, y no sé donde está, si me enteró de algo se los digo, lo que me han dicho me hace feliz, que ha Ennia le guste mi primo, él es un buen chico.- dijo esto mirando a su marido, el cual sólo le sonrió.

Lo que nadie sabía, que Anthony muy por la mañana, llegó a Edimburgo quería hablar personalmente con su tío y la tía abuela, quería tener el apoyo de ellos para el paso quedaría, Albert puso el grito al cielo, le dijo que todo lo estaba haciendo por despecho, pero el rubio menor lo convención, Albert al ir oyendo cada palabra, se dijo que a su sobrino le había pasado lo mismo que ha Candy, que se había dado cuenta que el amor que le tenía a Candy era un infinito amor de cariño, daba gracias que no se hubieran casado ellos dos, porque con el tiempo se hubieran dado cuenta de su error.

La tía, se unió a ellos, y cuando sé enteró de los planes de Anthony se puso felíz, y los dos le dieron todo su apoyó y le informaron que antes que volvieran a Londres, pasarían por Escocia para hablar con los Condes, ante la insistencia de Antonhy, Albert se extrañó a la prisa que le corría a su sobrino, a su mente le vino un montón de ideas, que con una sacudida se las quitó de la cabeza.

Anthony, volvio ese mismo día a Escocia sin ser visto por sus primos y se presentó en la mansión de los Condes a media tarde como había quedado para hablar con los padres de Ennia, esto fue toda una sorpresa para ellos, sabían que este era primo del novio de su otra hija, y conocían muy bien a la familia Andley asi que no pusieron objeción de que cortejara a Ennia, ellos vieron que su hija estaba muy feliz con aquel chico, asi que estaban muy complacidos con la elección de su hija.

**CONTINUARA...**

**UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODAS LAS LECTORAS EN ESPECIAL LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN MENSAJITO, TALVEZ MAÑANA SUBA EL SIGUIENTE Y NO SE SI SERA YA EL FIN.  
**

**DIOS LAS BENDIGA, BEY...**


	20. Chapter 20

capítulo 20

Candy junto a Terry decidieron irse a pasar las dos semanas siguientes a Escocia en la mansión Granchester. Mientras los Duques se hacían cargó de los trámites legales acerca de la nueva identidad de Candy, quedaron de ir a Londres unos días antes, a la citación que tenían que presentarse.

Pasaron unos días maravillosos, aunque la rubia algúnas veces había ido allí, con los Andley, esta vez, lo vio todo más lindo, distinto, se dijo que si todo se sería, por qué a hora estaba completa, tenía todo para ser felíz, un marido maravilloso, una gran familia y en espera para tener a sus bebés, ya sólo le quedaban dos meses para tenerlos en sus brazos, como alguna vez se lo prometió su esposo, él se estaba esmerando en consertirla, esto a la vez para Candy era exasperante, estaba acostumbrada hacer todo por si sola, pero con tanta insistencia de él, mejor optó a no oponerse, Albert envió a Dorhoty, sabía que esto la haría felíz.

-Candy, abrigate bien, han bajado las temperaturas. - Terry no la entendía, ella se quejaba, que tenía calores.

- has caso a tu marido Candy, por qué en tu estado, pillar un resfriado, lo pasarías mal. -segundo Dorhoty.

-esta bien, con tanta insistencia, quién se niega. - dijo esto revirando sus ojos, cada vez se le hacía más incómodo los largos vestidos, encima a hora, con la llegada del otoño, ponerse más toneladas de ropa.

ya a orillas del lago, Terry la ayudó a bajar, del carruaje, llevaban una cesta llena de fruta, la cocinera les preparó la tarta de chocolate que tanto les gustaba. Pasearon por la orilla del lago,todas las medias mañana salían a caminar y si no estaba muy cansada salían al atardecer.

-ven mi amor, recuestate .- Terry, le leía poemas, alguna obra de shakespeare, hace mucho tiempo atrás, estaba muy ilusionado con el teatro, pero por las obligaciones del Ducado y a su familia, rechazo a esa idea, toda la vida fue preparado para ser el sucesor de su padre, y la verdad que no le degustaba el deber que tenía, seguro estaba que con sus ideas y su trabajo podía ayudar al pueblo que lo vio crecer, esto también le hacía ilusión.

- de verdad! no lo puedo creer, ¿ tu actor? si te lo hubieras propuesto, tal vez no nos hubiéramos conocido. - le dijo con tristeza.

- no mi amor, nuestros destinos ya estaban enlazados, y claro que si nos hubiéramos conocido, por ejemplo en una gira. - Terry la hizo reír por las locas ocurrencias.

-¿ crees que yo me voy enamorando del primero que veo? .- se le reía a carcajadas de la cara inexpresiva de él.

- es que hubiera sido yo, amor mío, y claro que sí, no tengo la menor duda, hubieras caído rendida a mis encanto! ¿ confiesa que desde la primera vez que me viste, te volviste loca por mí ? . - se lo dijo con una risita socarrona de medio lado.

Al oírlo hablar con esa seguridad, se le quitó la ganas de reírse, y lo peor era que ese engreído tenía razón, es que con esa mirada, y esos ojos, esa cara quién no perdía la cordura, pero lo negó rotundamente, girándose dándole la espalda.

- no seas arrogante, y claro que no! yo después de conocerte, ni siquiera me acordé de tí.

- si si... seguro fue por eso que te encerraste en tu camarote, ¿ lo hiciste para no verme?. -volvio a reírse, sabía que la estaba haciendo enfadar. - mmmmm... ¿no querías caer en la tentación de mis besos?. - le dijo esto colocándose al frente de ella, ya que está le había dado la espalda de todo.

-hayyyy... más engreído no se puede ser.

- ¿ vas a negarlo? . - ya se lo dijo sobre sus los labios, ella rehusó, se negó a corresponderle, pero como era tan abrumador sentir su aliento y la suavidad de sus labios, que terminó rindiéndose , el beso fue suave, pero a la vez posesivo por parte de él.

- hay amada mía, de una forma u otra siempre hubiéramos terminado juntos, sea la historia que sea, en esta vida u otra, tu eres mía para siempre, siempre te amaré Candy White de Granchester, eras tan mía como yo tuyo. -volvió a besarla con pasión.

Candy sólo asintió, estaba completamente perdida por ese hombre, el tenía razón, él era el amor de su vida, hasta la eternidad. le correspondió al beso con un infinito amor, ambos se separaron riendo, él al estar tan cerca de ella, sintió con su cuerpo los claros movimientos de su vientre.

-mis bebés se han despertado. - le acarició con ternura, esto era lo más maravilloso, no se cansaria de repetirlo.

Después de comer las delicias traídas, siguieron conversando, a Candy le había intrigado sus secretos deseos por el teatro.

- si llevaba dos años en Boston, cuando partícipe en un pequeño acto con otros compañeros, en la universidad, entre los presentes estaba un famoso productor de Broadway, Robert es su nombre, me ofreció un papel en la obra que estaba por presentar.

- no me imaginé, que tuvieras ese talento.

- Eleonor alguna vez me dijo, que cuando ella era soltera, también participó en un pequeño grupo con unas amigas de su juventud, hacian pequeños actos en los grandes bailes de la sociedad, sus padres no le negaban nada, y más ser nieta de una gran actriz de teatro, ósea mi querida mía que lo llevamos en la sangre.

Asi eran las largas charlas que tenían, seguro estaban, que casi se sabían toda la vida del uno y del otro, estos días de descanso y relax, le estaba acentando de maravilla al joven matrimonio.

Candy, por Dorhoty se enteró, de que Anthony se había comprometido con Ennia, esto le extrañó un poco, ella no estaba enterada en que momento sucedió todo esto, pero recordó que la primera semana que estuvieron ahí, se enteró que Anthony se encontraba en la mansión Andley aunque no hubieron coincidido, pero Terry le conversó que en una de sus acostumbrada cabalgatas matutina, lo había visto con Ennia, pero de ahí a comprometerse le pareció que todo estaba siendo muy deprisa, pero ella igual se alegró por los dos.

La fecha esperada llegó, en salas diferentes, el casó Andley y el caso Bitter, los primeros fueron muy rápidos, e incluso el juez del caso se sorprendió de las maneras que lo resolvieron todo.

Pero en la sala continua, todo era un rio de emociones, para Annie conocer a sus padres fue una sorpresa, al darse cuenta, que ya los conocía y enterarse que la muchacha que se le parecía, resultó ser su hermana, su gemela, la señora Bitter estaba desconsolada sabía que las pruebas presentadas eran reales y escuchar la manera como Annie fue arrebatada de los brazos de sus padres la destrozó, todas sus esperanzas de luchar por retenerla a su lado se fueron al suelo, tenían que entregar a su niña, la Duquesa se conmovió al ver el sufrimiento de la mujer que había criado por muchos años a su hija.

Los Duques, les propusieron al matrimonio Bitter, lo mismo que en el caso de Candy, que si estaban de acuerdo, Annie podia conservar el apellido de ellos, y les dejaron claro que no pretendían robarles el cariño que Annie les tenía.

El matrimonio Bitter quedaron sorprendidos y satisfecho de la resolución y el acuerdo dado, se habían hecho miles de ideas, pensaba que los padres de Annie vendrían arrebatarcela sin piedad de su lado, ellos de igualmanera aceptaron, es más estaban felices que Annie conservará su apellido.

Las dos mujeres, intercambiaron anécdotas de Annie, se pusieron de acuerdo en ultimar los últimos detalles de la boda, la cuál se llevaría acabo en una semana, la Condesa estaba felíz en participar en los arreglos de la boda de su hija.

El gran dia llegó, Annie estaba hermosisima con su larguísimo vestido, las damas fueron Patty, Karem, Amanda y Ennia, a esta última se la veía radiante su relación con Anthony iba de maravilla.

- ¡hola Candy! . - estás fueron las primeras palabras de Anthony.

-¡hola... Anthony! .- Candy por un momento se sintió nerviosa, se encontraba sola cuando él se le acercó, ya lo había visto en la iglesia de lejos, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de cruzar miradas.

Ni miradas ni nada, la ceremonia se llevó todo el protagonismo, Annie camino hasta la mitad del trayecto en la mano del señor Bitter, en la mitad del pasillo estaba el Conde y fue este el que la llevó hasta el altar entregandosela al nervioso y apuesto novio, que se daba cuenta que tendría dos pares de suegros, esto fue motivo de algúnas burlas de sus amigos y primos.

- ¿Como estas pequeña ?me permites que te de un abrazo.

-claro... más bien te obligó que lo hagas. -le contestó con sinceridad, al tenerlo de cerca, la ternura que siempre le tuvo se hizo latente, se dio cuenta que estaba intacta, se sentía tan bien a su lado.

-no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu celoso esposo.- dijo esto mirando como Terrencce los miraba a lo lejos.

-no! no te preocupes, él no es así, el sabé que yo te quiero mucho. - bueno tan segura no estaba, aunque Terry sabía, la realidad del cariño que le tenía al rubio, esté igual se mostraba receloso con él. - ¿sabes ? Anthony me alegró que tú también hayas encontrado una persona tan especial como Ennia, se ve lo mucho que te ama.

- lo sé Candy, lo sé, yo también la...- no terminó de hablar que Candy lo completó.

-la amas... claro que éso también lo sé, miró tus ojos y lo puedo ver cuándo hablas de ella, me alegro mucho, siento por lo que hemos tenido que pasar para encontrar a las personas que en verdad pertenecemos. - dijo esto sonriéndole

-así es pequeña, no te voy a negar que me dolió mucho, pero todo a sido el destinó, yo también te quiero Candy, pero a hora te entiendo, como fue que te enamoraste de Terrencce y gracias a Ennia me pude dar cuenta que el amor real estan diferente al que nos decíamos tener.

- me alegró muchísimo... que lo hayamos aclarado, a hora puedo mirarte sin tener remordimiento, y verte como mi primo que eres y desearte de corazón, que seas muy felíz con Ennia y cuidala mucho por que ella también es mi prima. - le dijo esto arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole.

-hay...pequeña... nunca cambies. - dijo esto abrazandola. - que fue eso.- la soltó alarmado,mirando el vientre de Candy.

- ¿esto ? amigo mió es. - dijo abrazando a su esposa. - que me han sentido cerca. -Anthony miró a Candy confundido.

-Si... es verdad, lo hacen.- dijo esto señalando su vientre. -si no estan dormidos, y Terry está cerca o junto a mi, no paran de moverse. - cada vez que hacían notorio sus movimientos, ante otras personas, Terry se orgullecia más de sus pequeños.

Anthony, los miro incrédulo, Ennia se les acercó, platicaron muy animadamente, poco a poco se les fueron uniendo los demás, la boda fue todo un éxito, la próximas serían la de Stear y Anthony, se casarian el mismo día.Y discutían que talvez celebrarían triple, por que Albert se lo veía muy animado con la Baronesa Shofia, desde las fiesta de Edimburgo. Hace una semana atrás Albert recuperó todos sus recuerdos y lo que empezaba a sentir por aquella mujer, acertó con los recuerdos recuperados hacía ella.

-mira nada más, a quien tenemos aquí, a la huérfana ! . - Eliza junto a su familia habían sido invitados a la boda.

Eliza, tenía casi medio año de no haber puesto pies en tierra Europea, su hermano estaba comprometido con una heredera Americana, y ella estaba interesada en un primo de ésta, así que todo el tiempo lo dedicó a ello, olvidándose de su familia lejana, no estaba enterada de nada de los últimos acontecimientos.

-cuida tus palabras Eliza. - fue lo que le contestó Terry, en esos momentos sólo estaban los dos, los otros estaban en el salón de baile.

-ahhh... sí seguro, que no quieres que salga a la luz, los verdaderos orígenes de tu mujercita, y mira de lo que me enterado, ¿ sabes? que tú matrimonio quedaría destrozado si se supiera todo. - la voz de Eliza era tan detestable, más que las estupideces que decia.

- así, si estás tan segura, por que te callas, ve y gritalo, lo que tu hagas no nos interesa. - Terry la miraba con odio.

-déjala Terry, no le hagas caso,Eliza siempre a sido así de enferma, a mí no me causa daño lo que pueda decir. - Candy estaba serena, ante el veneno de Eliza.

-tú, no me hables así, huérfana igualada, que te crees que por haberte casado con Terrencce eres mas, todo esto, se te terminó, yo me voy a encargar de revelar tus secretos .- Eliza reía a carcajadas. - llamando la atención del alrededor, los Duques de Edimburgo, al encontrarse cerca, notaron en la cara de su hija que no estaba bien y en la de su yerno que estaba a punto de tragarse a la pelirroja.

-callate Eliza. -Albert se acercó a ellos, oyendo las últimas palabras de su sobrina.

- tío, no es nada... ooooo.. ¿ si ? .- los miró con burla. - claro usted también saldría mal parado, si se sabe la procedencia de su protegida. -Eliza, estaba feliz al ver llegar a su tío con la Baronesa Shofia, pensó mejor que ni planeado.

-¿ que está pasando ?.- preguntó el duque acercándose a ellos . - que es todo este escándalo.

-Duque de Edimburgo. - saludo con refinada educación, Eliza los conocía muy bien, en alguna ocasión había coincidido con la familia del Duque en una de sus estadía en Nueva York.

El Duque le contestó con una venía, por educación, que por ganas, al darse cuenta que está chica estaba molestando a su hija.

- no es nada, padre. - contestó Candy mirando a Eliza .

-cómo te atreves huérfana, hablarle así, ¿no sabes quién es ?

-Eliza basta! .-Albert, estaba rojo de la rabia.-dirígete a Candy con mas respeto.

-señorita le agradecería, que nunca más vuelva a tratar así a mi hija.

- quueeeee! que quiere decir, porque llama hija ha está. - dijo mirando con odio a Candy.

- Eliza debes saber, que la huérfana como tú la llamas es. - Albert guardo silencio para mirar a Candy y continuó. - Candicce white Watson Andley Condesa de Granchester, Condesa de Edimburgo.

- queeeeee. -los colores se le fueron del rostro. - esto es una mala broma, es imposible, que la dama de establo. - empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

- Señorita Legan, que sea la última vez, que usted se dirigieran en esos términos a mi hija. -término el Duque, llevándose a Candy y Terry con él, el castaño bufaba de la rabia contenida.

Albert la cogió del brazo y la saco a los jardines casi a la fuerza, está era la boda de sus sobrinos y no permitiría que Eliza la manchara con algún escándalo, suficiente era el mal trago que acababa de pasar y que está tratará de humillar a Candy.

Eliza ya no decía nada, se quedó en shock, Albert envió por Sara la madre, está al ver el estado de su hija, se asustó, el rubio le conversó con brevedad lo que había pasado, Albert se dio cuenta el desagrado de Sara al saber los verdaderos orígenes de Candy. Esta envió a llamar a su marido y se retiraron.

Candy, quito importancia al mal rato, y se reunieron,con los Duques, sus suegros y sus padres.

El joven matrimonio regresó a Edimburgo junto a los padres de ella, estos les dieron de regalo una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad era bellísima, sobre todo donde estaba situada, cerca de un pequeño lago, estaban encantados arreglando el cuarto de niños pusieron dos cunas, los colores eran neutros, ya que no sabían que serían, esta habitación estaba conectada con la habitación matrimonial, la planta de arriba contaba con siete habitaciones, Candy decía que era demasiado, Terry le recordaba que si tendrían los cincos hijos que ella había dicho, la casa les venía de perlas, Los Duques de Granchester también les regalaron una mansión en Londres por que dentro de poco Terry tendría que hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, y tenía que entrar a trabajar en el Parlamento junto a su padre y suegro.

Candy se inscribió en la universidad como lo tenía planeado, cada vez se le hacía más pesado, ya tenía ocho meses y medio, las clases las tenía por la mañana y las prácticas por las tardes, a estas últimas no existía, ya que al ver, su avanzado embarazo se las disculparon y le dieron de opción de recuperarlas después cuando regresará de los tres meses que se tomaría cuándo nacieran los bebés, Y por supuesto que ella tomaría las clases desde casa, todos le hablaron para que dejará pasar este año y se negó rotundamente, ya que decía que había perdido un año.

-Terryyyy... fue el grito que se oyó en el silencio.

-Candy, que pasa. - Terry se fue cayendo de la cama, y de dos saltos estuvo en el baño.

-Ya llegó el momento. - Candy respiraba profundo, para calmar los nervios que tenía y no alarmar a su esposo, estaba toda mojada había roto aguas.

-yaa.. seguro.. - Terry daba vueltas por toda la habitación sin atinar que hacer, a pesar que ya se lo tenía aprendido de memoria, según él para que todo fuera perfecto.

Llamó a su madre, para que esta avisará a los demas, despertó a Dorhoty, ya que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, era primero de Diciembre, los niños se negaban a nacer, ya se los esperaba desde dos semanas atrás, pero todos los controles indicaban que estaban bien y que sólo quedaba esperar y sí esa semana no se ponía de parto, se lo provocarían. Candy daba gracias al cielo que sus niños llegarán por voluntad propia.

Terry era un manojo de nervios, sólo él y Dorhoty estaban en la sala de espera, los nervio de él los tenía a flor de piel, por qué ver a su pecosa sufrir le desgarro, a la media hora, le empezaron las contracciones y cada vez eran más seguida, seguro estaba que el dolor de ella ya lo sentía él, de ves en cuando llegaba hasta ellos algun grito. Dorhoty trataba de calmarlo, los Duques de Edimburgo fueron los primeros en llegar, los Duques de Granchester y los Andley venían desde Escocia, a las siete de la mañana ya había toda una caravana y aún faltaban por llegar.

Terry no sabía nada del alboroto de afuera, a las seis, lo hicieron pasar a la sala donde estaba Candy, Terry se tragó todo sus nervios y trataba de ayudar a menguar el dolor de las contrataciones, en su manos y en sus brazos tenía las marcas de las uñas de ella, la abanicaba para refrescarla, y con un paño secaba la frente de ella, la ginecóloga amiga de ellos, Estefanía, al darse cuenta el apoyo que Terry le estaba dando a Candy, le propuso si quería quedarse en el momento del parto, Terry dudo en un principio, pero venció al miedo que le quería surgir desde las entrañas y aceptó.

Candy se puso de parto a las nueve de la mañana, Terry estaba al lado derecho de ella, se le partía el alma al ver el dolor por lo que estaba pasando.

-respira... exhala...Terry la ayudaba con la respiraciónes, con un algodón le humedecia los labios. - lo estás haciendo bien amor, ya falta poco.- bueno esto era lo que decia la amiga.

-Si Candy lo estás haciendo de maravilla.-Estefanía le daba ánimos, a parte de ella se encontraban dos pediatras, cuatro enfermeras y otro ginecólogo.

-el primer bebé nació, este pesaba, tres kilos, docientos gramos, apenas le cortaron el cordón, dio un grito, se lo pusieron en brazos de Terry, por un momento dudo, tenía miedo, no sabía si podia cogerlo sin hacerle daño, ver a ése ser, tan pequeño envuelto en las sabanas blancas, sintió tantas emociones a la vez, ahí estaba su hijo y varón, su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, las fracciones del bebé era tan delicadas,con nerviosismo lo cogió en brazos,no estaba seguro en poderlo hacer, la enfermera le indicó como tenía que cogerlo, él se lo llevo a su mujer y se lo puso en su pecho.

-mira bebe, ella es tu mamá...estaba muy emocionado, al tener en sus brazos a su hijo, ni le importó que los otros vieran, algúnas lágrimas que se le escaparon de sus bellos ojos.

-mi amor es un varón, que hermoso qué es. -dijo esto mirando con ternura a su mujer, Terry estaba muy orgulloso, el bebé era precioso, con una mata de pelos castaños, apenas y pudo verles los ojos, parecía un gatito, le molestaba la luz.

Candy, no pudo decir palabras,de sus esmeraldas brotaron lágrimas de felicidad, estaba felíz de ver a su pequeño, pero un movimiento en su vientre le indicó que aún le quedaba trabajo, su otro bebé también quería nacer ya...

Pero todo fue rápido, Terry tuvo que entregar al bebé para que lo revisarán y lo atendieran, enseguida empezó la labor del segundo alumbramiento, pero Candy se puso un poco nerviosa al ver la cara de su amiga, vio preocupación en sus ojos, pero esta no le dijo nada, sólo que pujara como antes, con fuerza en cada contracción, una enfermera le presionaba la parte de arriba de su estómago a la altura de sus costilla.

Para todo esto Terry lo llevaron a otra sala con el bebé, aunque en un principio quiso negarse, quería estar presenté, no la quería dejar sola, Candy con una mirada llena de amor le indicó que todo estaba bien, que se quedará junto al bebé, se marcho sin percatarse que todo se estaba complicando.

**CONTINÚARA...**

**Notas...**

**siii... CONY tenías razón en un capítulo no podía poner fín jajaja... es que ya lo quiero terminar, para ver mi otra historia, que la he abandonado :(, ya que no tengo demasiado tiempo, vieras no mas que con la llegada de la primavera, se alborotan los cumpleaños jajaja... mi tiempo y mi bolsillo sufren grgrgr... Apesar que empiezan hacer los días más largos a mí no me cunde...**

**Esperó que me digan, que les parece el capítulo...**

**Un saludo inmenso, y un abrazo grande a la distancia... en especial a ustedes que me apoyan, se les agradece un montón a hora quisiera poner sus nombres pero no recuerdo a todas en el último capítulos las pondré y a hora voy de volada y a las anónimas también, por que aunque no lo crean, yo tampoco lo sabía jejeje... aquí se ve cuanta gente leen los capítulos y de donde son, México se lleva la delantera :)**

**Dios me las bendiga a todassss...**

**Beyyyyy...**


	21. capitulo 21

capítulo 21

El segundo ginecólogo más experimentado se puso asistir a Candy, este maniobró para ayudar a girar al bebé, haciendo que naciera de pies, ya que no podía tirar de otra parte de su pequeño cuerpo sin hacerle demasiado daño.

- Ya está Candy, puja una vez más.- casi, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, vio como nacía su segundo bebé. - es otro niño. - la sonrisa se le quitó a Estefanía.

Al momento que el bebé salió Candy se puso más de los nervios, al no oírlo llorar a pesar que ya le habían cortado el cordón.

- ¿que pasa ? ¿que le pasa a mi bebé? .- gruesas lágrimas, corrían por sus mejillas, nadie decía nada, las enfermeras la miraban con pena incapaces de sostenerle las miradas, Estefanía tampoco le contestó, Candy intentó levantarse de la camilla que estaba.

-nooo... esperé no hemos terminado, la detuvo una enfermera,sabe muy bien que aún nos queda labor con usted. - lo que la enfermera se refería, es que aún le quedaba expulsar de todo la placenta y cogerle un par de puntos. El ginecólogo volvió con la enfermera, que retenía a Candy, está como una autómata hacia lo que le indicaban, toda su atención estaba aún costado de su camilla donde estaba su bebé.

- Los pediatras y Estefanía, tenían rodeado al bebé, lo estaban asistiendo, entre lágrimas Candy vio como le metían por su boquita un tubo, los minutos se hicieron eternos hasta que al fin lo oyó toser y expulsar el agua que se había tragado y enseguida empezó a llorar con desgarro el bebé.

- Ya está Candy, mira que precioso es y que grande. - Estefanía lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo llevo para que lo mirará su amiga, el bebé peso, tres kilos, cuatrocientos gramos. Para verse tratado de un embarazo doble, el tamaño y el peso, eran más que excelentes, sobrepasaba a la media de lo normal.

Candy ya lo sabía, pero le explicaron que sólo tenían quince minutos de margen para el segundo alumbramiento, después del nacimiento del primer bebé, por haber estado en la misma placenta.

Todo se les había complicado por que el tiempo estimado casi se les había agotado del todo, el segundo bebé salió al minuto doce, al salir el primer bebé, por el fenómeno de absorción, el segundo se le subió a la parte alta, ósea saliendo del conducto del parto, y todo esto provocó que se tardarán más tiempo, y al parecer el bebé nació ya inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, tenía un color púrpura comparado al otro, y explicaron que todo se debía a lo mismo, que en horas recuperaría su color normal. Después de limpiarlo, y de vigilarlo que todo estuviese bien pusieron al bebé en los brazos de Candy, esta lloraba, lágrimas de felicidad y de miedo, se mezclaron, se sintió morir cuándo vio a su pequeño aferrarse a la vida, por un momento pensó que lo perdía, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando lo escuchó llorar.

Terry se puso tenso, al escuchar lo que ella y el bebé pasarán, lloraron juntos, tenían todas las emociones a flor de piel, sólo de imaginar lo peor que pudo haber pasado, estaban agradecidos, de que todo haya quedado en susto.

- Lo siento mi amor, no debí permitir que me alejaran de tí. - la abrazo con fuerza, inclinándose en la cama, que estaba ella.

sabes muy bien, que no está permitido, han echo una excepción al dejarte quedar antes. Candy, quería quitarle aquel remordimiento, que miraba en los ojos de su esposo, después de todo ya el susto había pasado, y a hora ya estaban los cuatros juntos, estaba embelesada viendo a sus dos retoños, que se lo habían llevado a la habitación.

- ¿ como vamos a llamarlos ?.

-Escoge tú uno y yo escojo el otro.

-mmm... ¡ no se! . - Candy estaba de verdad pensativa. - ya se, me gustas Daniels Gran Granchester, ¿que te parece ?

- si, me gusta, escucha éste, Sergius Gran Granchester. - así se llamaba mi tatarabuelo.

Así les pusieron, al primero Sergius y al segundo Daniels, un nombre bíblico, por el milagro de su nacimiento, y como Candy era muy creyente quedó muy satisfecha.

A pesar del cansancio que tenía, ella quería recibir a toda su familia, sabían lo preocupado que estaban, y la ilusión que tenían en verla a ella y a los recién nacidos, muy pocos sabían que habían sido dos, y a petición de los esposos no decían nada hasta que ellos los miraban con sus propios ojos.

Todos, en la sala de espera estaban muy nerviosos, para ellos si fueron horas eternas, cuándo Candy ya estaba en la habitación pasaron las dos Duquesas con la tía Elroy.

-mira, que hermosos son, unos angelitos.

- se parecen a Terry, cuándo recién nació, son idénticos.- los bebés sólo se diferenciaban por el color rojizo de Daniels.

- Que hermosos que son hija, pero a primera vista no tienen nada de tí. - dijo Pauna, arreglandole unos rizos tras la oreja, de su hija, que se le escapaba de la coleta que tenía.

- En hora buena, Candicce, para mi ha sido toda una sorpresa que hayan sido dos, eres muy valiente niña. - fueron las palabras de Elroy.

Unos de los bebés empezó a llorar, Eleonor lo cogió de su cuna.- Ohh.. tiene los ojos azules.- el pequeño Sergius entre abrió los ojos.

Las tres mujeres, con una enfermera, ayudaron e indicaron, como tenía que hacer, para darles el pecho a los bebés, la tía le decía que lo mejor era que se buscará una ama de leche, que esto sería muy cansado para ella, tanto Eleonor como Pauna, apoyaron la idea. Pero Candy se negó rotundamente, le hacía ilusión darle ella mismo, el alimento para sus pequeños.

Después que salieran las damas entraron, Amanda, Karem, Annie y Ennia, esta se tuvieron que tragar los gritos, porque no sabían que eran dos bebés, los chicos ya estaban prevenidos por que las chicas salieron todas alborotadas por la gran noticia. El Duque de Granchester repartió puros a todos los caballeros presentes, todos radiaban de felicidad.

Ya, cuando todos se marcharon, Terry se quedó junto a Candy, el se quedaría las dos noches, que tendría que quedarse Candy en el hospital, hasta el tercer día que le daban el alta a los tres, él se negó que otro lo reemplazara, y como sabían lo cabezota que era, no insistieron.

Ya había pasado cuatro meses, de que nacieran los bebés, todos estaban felices de la llegada de los pequeños a la familia. Se encontraban en el castillo Granchester en Londres, ese fin de semana se celebrarían doble bodas.

Candy se la veía preciosa, su cuerpo estaba más maduro, sus curvas eran más pronunciadas, a pesar de haber tenido un embarazo doble, se había recuperado muy bien, Terry contó los días, en un lindo calendario regaló de su suegra, que especialmente era para llevar la cuenta de los cuarenta días de abstinencia, que debería tener y no caer en los brazos del placer, en ocasiones Candy le regaló caricias, para calmar la fogosidad de su marido, pero siempre sucedía lo contrario ambos terminaban dándose, baños fríos.

Ninguno de los dos supo, cuando fue el momento que volvió a quedarse embarazada, a penas y llegaron a los cuarenta días, a partir de ese día, no hubo dia que no cayeran en las mieles del amor, ya se las arreglaban muy bien, para que los horarios de tomas con sus retoños no coincidiera con las horas de amor que tenían, muy bien se cobraron cada día que estuvieron separados.

Las bodas que se llevarían acabó eran las de Stear y Anthony, los dos estaban muy nerviosos a la espera de sus respectivas novias, todo era derroche de lujo, tanto las familias de ellas y los padres de los novios no habían escatimado gastos.

El matrimonio Cornwell, se los veía felices, ver a Stear casado con una señorita de buena familia, y sobre todo el amor que se les veía reflejados, sabían que ellos también serían felices como Archie y Annie. Estaban agradecido con Albert y la tía abuela por haber sido unos buenos tutores con sus muchachos, en la ausencia de ellos.

Ya en la recepción, todos se divirtieron, los gemelos Granchester se llevaban protagonismo entre los invitados, con el pesar de los padres, cada uno tenía su carrito y su niñera, los pequeños cuando estaban fuera de casa, les daban teteros, a pesar que se negaban al final terminaban tomándoselos.

-Que bellezas de niños. - dijo una estirada mujer, amiga de la Duquesa Pauna.

-Si son preciosos. - dijo otra. - pero son el vivo retrato de Terrencce.

Los pequeños, eran gemelos idénticos, sólo el lunar en forma de corazón lo tenían en sitios distintos, uno lo tenía en la parte alta de la espalda y el otro en la parte media, era lo único que habían heredado de Candy. Tenían los ojos azules, el cabello tan castaño como el padre, la nariz, su boca, era cuestión de tiempo que fueran la réplica de Terry.

-hay mi niña.. no se que vas a hacer con tantos hombres bellos a tu lado. - una abuela, le decía muy sonriente, con cara soñadora aún futuro lejano. - vas a tener que espantar a las jovencitas alborotadas que tendrás en tu puerta. - todas las damas rieron del comentario de la anciana. Todos se divirtieron de lo lindo, bailaron, bromearon, brindaron con los novios.

Terry y Candy se unieron a la mesa de sus padres, fue en ese momento que Terry les anunció, la noticia del embarazo de Candy, las Duquesas estaban más que felices.

-Candy, tendrás que cuidarte más, por qué ha este paso, Terrencce te va a tener embarazada permanentemente. - esto la hizo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

A Candy, le dio mucha vergüenza, que pensarían que eran unos conejos, ó algo parecido, Terry al ver la perturbación de su mujer, leyó sus pensamientos, la abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que se relajara.

- Mi amor no te averguences, es una broma.

Pauna, se disculpó al ver los colores de su hija. - y a demás ustedes son muy jóvenes, y miraros a nosotros, con cuantos años crees que te llevas con tus hermanos. - está vez fue turno de Edward de sonrojarse.

Todos rieron al comentario de la Duquesa, los dos matrimonios mayores se tenían mucha confianza, hablaban entre ellos sin tapujos y sin tanto formalismo, era una amistad desde años, se diría que de toda la vida, a demas Eleonor se crió con las dos prima Pauna y Elizabeth.

Todo fue un éxito, los novios entre el alboroto de los invitados se retiraron para emprender su luna de miel, eso si por separado, Annie también comunicó a todos la buena noticia de su embarazo, ella tenía tres meses, a diferencia de Candy que tenia dos.

-Candy, mi amor, sabes que nos debemos un viaje de novios, no creerás que lo dejaré pasar, después de que nazca nuestra niña, nos escaparemos sólo tu y yo.

-niña... ¿ porque piensas que será niña..?

-sólo lo sé, no me preguntes como, pero lo sé... pecosa mía.

Candy, estaba incómoda, no entendió la urgencia que tenían sus padres para verla, más que incomoda estaba preocupada, era su cumpleaños y se disponía salir con Terry a cenar, él le había regalado un hermoso vestido de un verde oscuro, profundo armonizaba maravillosamente con la gargantilla de esmeraldas y con Candy, era de una fina seda, con pedrería del mismo color en la parte delantera, cuando Candy se vio en el espejo, quedó complacida con los zapatos forrados de la misma tela del vestido, se la veía más alta, lo que si le pertubo fue el gran escote que dejaba ver gran parte de la redondez de sus senos, excesivamente pronunciado, que dejaba lugar sólo para unos escasos centímetros de tela antes de la alta y ajustada cintura a la moda del primer imperio, desde donde caía el resto del vestido en líneas rectas hasta sus bien torneados tobillos.

Terry, estaba espléndido, sencillamente espléndido, con su esmoquin negro y su capa, y no sólo por su cara perfecta, si no por ese magnetismo que poseía, Candy cada vez, estaba más enamorada de su esposo.

-si me sigues mirando así, no vamos a salir de esta habitación. - le dijo muy seductoramente, recostado en el lunbrar de la puerta.

Ella sólo le sonrió, segura estaba que lo que decía, si podía hacerse realidad, si él hubiera sabido, los pensamientos que con su sola presencia le despertaba.

Es que amar a ese hombre, era un misterio, era un volcán, la desarmaba con sólo mirarla, era tan dulce y tierno pero a la vez cruel, con él todo era especial, les daba igual amarse a la luz del sol ó en la profunda oscuridad, recordó que el día del cumpleaños de él, 28 de enero, tenían planeado salir, pero no lo lograron, de esa habitación nadie salió, tenian la sospecha, que ese día, fue cuándo se quedó embarazada, perdieron la cuenta, cuantas veces se amaron, por los bebés no se preocuparon ya que Candy había dejado biberos con su leche, para que las niñeras se lo dieran.

Cuándo, llegaron al castillo de los Duques de Edimburgo, todo era silencio y para el gusto de Candy había muy poca visibilidad, sólo la recibió Estela la dama de llaves, enseguida la hizo pasar, pero para la sorpresa de ella, los dirigió al gran salón.

-SORPRESA, FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY . -todos los presentes, gritaron en unísono, Candy se quedó atónita, pero se puso felíz de ver a sus amigos y familiares presentes, miro a su esposo y este solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo.

- Terry, ¿ tú lo sabias ?

- ¡era un secreto! , me han obligado a guardarlo. - le ronroneo en el oído.

-felicidades hija! . -los Duques, estaban felices, quisieron darle esta fiesta, era el primer cumpleaños de ella, que pasaban juntos, los hermanos también se unieron.

-felicidades, Hernanita! . - Alan y Amanda, estaban complacidos, ver a sus padres en paz, y rebosantes de alegría, sabían que todo se debía a que su hermana mayor por fín estaba con ellos.

Asistieron a la recepción, amigos nobles del matrimonio, más familiares entre los cuales algúnos era la primera vez que veían a Candy, los cuales quedaron maravillados con la belleza de la rubia, entre los invitados, estaban, la familia Granchester, Albert con la baronesa Shofia, la tía Elroy, George, que a mediado de marzo despertó de tan largo sueño, ya estaba casi recuperado del todo, Albert insistió que lo acompañará, que mientras más pronto se incorporará a la normalidad se le haría todo más facil. Lo que no sabía Albert, es que su amigo se había enamorado de Fransesca, la enfermera francesa que Albert, término contratando para que lo cuidara exclusivamente a él.

Los Condes de Wessex también asistieron a la recepción, con su hija Annie y su yerno, por el cumpleaños de Annie, al día siguiente darían una pequeña reunión con los más allegados, desde la mañana, en la villa de Escocia. Archie fue el único de los tres paladines en asistir, ya que Stear y Anthony, hace sólo unos días atrás habían partido a su luna de miel con sus flamantes esposas.

Albert, con el consentimiento de los Duques y la cumpleañera, aprovecharían la asistencia del padre de la baronesa al festejo, él cual siempre andaba de viaje, esa misma noche anunciaron su compromiso y dieron la fecha de la boda, se casarian a finales de julio en la villa de Escocia.

Los meses volaban, Candy, se las arregla muy bien, para compaginar su hogar con la universidad, a pesar de su embarazo, en un mes terminaría sus estudios, a pesar del gran puesto que le ofrecieron en el hospital, tuvo que rechazarlo, a finales de septiembre se mudarian permanente a Londres, Terry, viajaba con regularidad a Edimburgo, se les había hecho difícil, pero por el trabajo de él, permanecía más tiempo en el Castillo Granchester en Londres.

Terrencce, se adaptó muy bien a su trabajo, el Duque estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, los demas loores de la cámara, escuchaban con atención, al joven castaño, las ideas frescas que tenía, puso en hilo muchas ideas absurdas, logrando con ello sus propósitos de ayudar a su gente, entre los cuales, les convencio que lo importante era tener diálogos con las otras partes que no estuvieran de acuerdo, antes de llegar tan lejos, y poder evitar una guerra como la reciente.

Terry, junto a su madre y Karem, se encargaron de amueblar toda la Mansion del joven matrimonio está era tan grande como la de los Duques, se encontraba muy cerca, los bellos jardines eran inmensos, hizo plantar un majestuoso árbol muy parecido al del hogar de Pony, sabía que a su pecosa le haría mucha ilusión, en este árbol tenía la idea de hacerles una casita a sus hijos más adelante, el interior imponía, con grandes salones, todo el suelo era de mármol, contaba con mucha claridad todas las habitaciones, en la planta alta estaban los dormitorio Ocho en total, algúnos no estaban aún acondicionados, sólo los que la familia ocuparía y las tres de huéspedes, sabían que con regularidad tendrían visitas, el dormitorio principal era majestuoso, el color elegido era un tono entre rosa y beige bajo, haciendo contraste con la pared chocolate que estaba el cabecero de la imponente cama matrimonial de roble, los mueble eran de un exquisito gusto de madera nogal,la habitación daba a un enorme balcón, igual que las demas habitaciones y estás tenían una hermosa vista hacia los jardines y al invernadero.

La boda de Albert fue preciosa, todos los invitados vistieron de blanco, incluido el novio, esto fue idea exclusiva de la baronesa y sus sobrinas le apoyaron a la idea, fue al aire libre, todos los jardines arreglados para la ocasión, los matrimonios jovenes estaban embarazados, entre las bromas que se hacian, comentaban que si era una epidemia, aunque muy pocos lo sabían la reciente señora Andley también estaba en estado, de siete semanas para ser exacto.

Cuando Candy vio su casa en Londres casi se desvanece, quedó maravillada, Terry no se equivocó, ver el majestuoso árbol la transportó a su primer hogar, los grititos de los gemelos la devolvieron al presenté, estos a sus recientes diez meses estaban echos unos majaderos, tenían a la servidumbre de cabeza, todos estaban al pendiente de las travesuras que hacian, eran unos bebés hermosos muy saludables, todo pronóstico acertaron, con sus mechones castaños largos ,eran réplicas de Terry, unos muñequitos, con su carita fina, unos angelitos, que cuando vino la nana María y el viejo pancho a conocerlos les dijo que eran el mismo demonio, " ya verán las canas verdes que les sacarán " " estos les darán mil vueltas a ustedes dos " un sin fin de palabrerías más, que Candy al oírla se reía a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de la anciana, si sus bebés eran unos angelitos, todos los adornos rotos eran que no estaban en el sitio correcto, las carcajadas de los pequeños eran muy similares y contagiosas, eran música para el ido de sus padres.

- Hay mis sobrino adorados, los extrañe mucho. - les decía la tía Karem, alzandolos por el aire como les gustaba a los pequeños.

Karem y Amanda se peleaban por los pequeñajos, Candy siempre intervenía, si en total eran dos, y se lo repartía uno para cada una, las dos amigas terminaban siempre riendo ya que Candy no entendía que está era la costumbre de ellas dos, ya sabía Candy que con esos ejemplos claro que sus retoños terminarían iguales de locos que sus tías, Amanda también se vino con Candy a Londres, ella estaba más que encantada así vería con más frecuencia a su novio.

En el primer añito de los gemelos, venían desde América los tíos Brown, Ennia se trasladó allí con su esposo, ya que él se hacía cargo del consorcio Andley en Chicago junto a Stear. Y Albert se encargaba de los negocios Europeos. Junto a ellos viajaban, la hermana María y la señorita Pony, asegurándose las dos en dejar en muy buenas manos el hogar, para ellos todo les estaba saliendo de maravillas, como en un principio hicieran su dos hijas mayores, los actos benéficos se seguían haciando con regularidad, trayendo grandes beneficios al hogar.

El matrimonio Bitter también iban en el mismo Transatlántico, con su pequeña Tessa, ellos adoptaron a otra pequeña del hogar, estaban encantados la niña era muy cariñosa con ellos, el bautizo del pequeño Marc, el primogénito de Annie, no se lo perderían, con regularidad se visitaban, ya que Annie se quedó en Londres permanentemente por los negocios de su esposo. los Condes también les regalaron una majestuosa Mansión de regalo de bodas en la misma comunidad que los Grandchester.

-Hermana, María... Señorita Pony... - Candy, corrió al encuentro de sus dos madres.

-Candy, hija... la abrazo María

- mi niña. - la voz se le quebró a Pony.

-tanto tiempo, las he extrañado muchísimo. - Candy lloró de felicidad al ver aquellas mujeres que tanto quería, les presentó a sus pequeños, Terry saludo a las señoras con cariño.

Habían pasado más de dos años, de la última vez que se vieran, verla tan cambiada, la maternidad le había acentando de maravilla, Terry se quedó aún lado, en cada mano llevaba a sus pequeños, parecían todos unos hombrecitos vestidos muy similar al padre, con gabardina gruesa y bufanda del mismo color, para abrigarse del frío invierno, la pequeña Claris, se quedó en la mansión con su nana y niñera, con su primer mes recién cumplidos, no quisieron sacarla al imponente frío.

La pequeña Claris, vino al mundo el 31 de octubre, en una tarde de otoño en la céntrica ciudad de Londres, este embarazo fue muy similar al anterior, igual que sus hermanos se revoltiavá al escuchar la grave voz de su padre, el parto fue más rápido, a penas y llegó al hospital, la niña peso 3.750 rubia, de grandes ojos verdes, con un sin fin de pecas, lo único que tenía de Terry era su caballera ondulada, no lo tenía rizado como su madre.

Ennia y Anthony, también fueron recibido, por los Condes, Albert y Archie. Annie ir al puerto a recibir a su hermana y a sus padres, los señores Bitter, como padres primerizos, el pequeño Marc no les daba respiro, siempre demandaba atención, a sus dos meses, eran un niño hermoso, de cabello Castaño rubio, de grandes ojos azules como los de Annie.

Después, de los primeros saludos, Candy en compañía de Terry saludaron a los primos recién llegados y a los señores Bitter.

Anthony al saludar a Candy, lo hizo sin pensar, la levantó por los aires y giro junto a ella, Terry se tenso, no lo podia evitar, pero entendía que la complicidad entre su mujer y sus primos siempre sería igual, de esa misma forma fue el encuentro una semana atrás, cuando llegó Stear.

- Anthony... corrió abrazarlo

-pequeñaa... Candy,pero que cambiada que estas, mucho más hermosa.

Todos los presentes rieron del par de rubios, incluida Ennia, ella ya sabía que Candy fue el primer amor de su marido, pero sabía que el cariño que se tenian era tan fraternal.

-Ennia, que hermosas que estas. -las dos primas se abrazaron con sincero cariño, a la pelinegra le había asentado de maravilla el embarazo, ellos no lo sabían, pero en un futuro tendrían una hermosa rubia, con cabellera rizada, con grandes ojos azules, con un sin número de pecas; sería una estupenda actriz, que compartiría tablas con un hermoso castaño, Primos en segundo grado,famoso actor de Broadway.

En el cumpleaños de los gemelos, grandes y chicos disfrutaron, con típicas comidas, lo celebraron en el interior de la mansión, en los grandes salones, contrataron un gracioso bufón y un mago que les hizo pasar canutas algún que otro invitado, provocando las risas de los demás, los gemelos a pesar de lo pequeños que eran, corrieron por todo el salón, con sus amiguitos la mayoría más mayores que ellos, la abuela Eleonor, les recogió el cabello en una coleta, esto fue motivo de risitas, decían los mas graciosos que Candy tenía trillizos, aunque a las damas les arrancaba algúnos suspiros, estos castañitos eran hermosísimos, algúnos padres, querían desde ya comprometer a una de sus niñas con los pequeñajos revoltosos.

Después del bautizo de Claris y de Marc, y de pasar las fiestas navideñas en familia, todos regresaron a sus actividades, tanto Stear, Anthony y los señores Bitter volvieron a Chicago, comprometiéndose que en unos meses se reunieran, a conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, Paty daría a luz en marzo y Ennia en febrero.

Candy, entre Karem, Amanda y Eleonor, se prestaron para organizarle una gran fiesta a su esposo en su número 24 de cumpleaños, ha este como siempre nunca le gustó celebrarlo, el gran baile lo organizaban en un lujoso hotel " Marriott London County Holl, recién inaugurado por el Rey, todos quedaron encantado, fiesta que por mucho tiempo se hablo.

Los Duques de Edimburgo, le propusieron a su hija, al ver lo bondadosa que era y su gran empeño en ayudar a los más necesitados, en un hozpital subvencionado, ellos moverían sus influencias para que tenga todo lo necesario y los profesionales que se necesitaba, para prestar servicios a las personas con escasos recursos, muchos de los cuales lo habían perdido todo por la devastadora guerra, Los Duques de Granchester y algúnos nobles apoyaron la causa, dentro de un año, estarían inaugurando el hospital.

A mediados de abril, después del nacimiento del primogénito de Albert, y que la pequeña Claris casi cumpliera sus seis meses, Terry le regaló a su pecosa un viaje de novios, que hacía el mismo recorrido que el de su luna de miel, los niños se quedaron con sus nanas y niñeras, bajo la supervisión de la Duquesa Pauna que se quedaría un par de meses con sus dos hijos, mientras volvía el matrimonio, Candy rehusó, le pareció que era demasiado tiempo, ella quería darle el pecho a su hija más tiempo, ya que con los gemelos, fue muy poco, cuando se enteró del nuevo embarazo tuvo que quitárselo.

- no se yo... me parece que es demasiado tiempo... estar sin ellos . - Candy no estaba muy convencida.

- no te preocupes, Eleonor con tu mamá, los cuidarán y es más estan las otras dos, que se desviviran por atenderlos... - Terry trataba de convencerla, alguna que otra vez, se solían escapar, pero no pasaban más de dos días, un fin de semana a mucho.

- esta bien.. por que si te digo que los llevemos... no querrás... . - le decía en un tono meloso.

-querida... mal estrategia, de esa manera, consigeras que te racte por mas tiempo, tenerte sólo para mí, pero te entiendo, yo también los voy a extrañar.

Bueno despedirse de los niños, fue muy difícil para los dos, pero ellos ni enterados, estaban más felices, con tanta atención de todas las mujeres que se quedarían al cargo de ellos, los gemelos con palabras poco entendibles les decían buen viaje, esto acortó el dolor en el corazón de la madre.

Ya en el camarote presidencial, Terry se encargó de hacerla felíz, llevándola a la luna y alcanzando algúnas estrellas, la primera semana casi no se los veía en cubierta, salían una que otra noche a cenar.

Fue en Francia, donde subieron más turistas, ellos bajaron a pasear por lugares turísticos, Candy ya en una ocasión hubo acompañado a Albert, pero esta vez lo vio todo más hermoso, más romántico, si esa era la palabra exacta, en la torre Eiffel, se hicieron fotos, la personas al rededor se creían, que eran una pareja de novios.

ya por la noche, en el gran salón donde el capitán, diera un banquete especial, estaba muy orgulloso que en ese viaje lo acompañaran, viajeros nobles, en Francia sarparon junto a ellos, un barón de España, con su reciente esposa, está era la cuarta, era practicamente un abuelete, la gente criticaban al nuevo matrimonio, la esposa de este parecía su nieta, vestida de negro como le gustaba a su reciente marido, el matrimonio Granchester quedó sin habla al reconocer a la famosa señora, era nada más que Susana Marlong, aparentaba más edad, en su cara se reflejaba la amargura y la insatisfacción, Candy se compareció de ella, sólo de imaginar el calvario de compartir la cama con el rechoncho abuelete, se le puso la piel de gallina, Susana no les pudo sostener la mirada, esto para ella era muy humillante, su madre practicamente la vendió, a penas hubo salido de la cárcel, en la cual pasó diez meses. Al ver al matrimonio Grandchester, se puso verde de la rabia, ver la felicidad que radiaban, menos mal que el Barón Aragonés, junto a su esposa, se bajaban en Barcelona, poniendo fin a su viaje.

Ya en el puerto los esperaban, Pablo con su esposa y su recién nacido bebé, la nana María y el viejo Pancho, pasaron la noche en la mansión Grandchester, recordando que en esa misma cama engendraron a sus hermosos gemelos.

Al dia siguiente muy por la mañana sarpaban a otras ciudades, la vista que tenian era impresionante, recordaron que en una noche como la que estaban viviendo, se conocieron en el mismo barco el Mauritania. Se dieron un largo beso, nunca se cansarian de las delicias, de los manjares de sus labios.

- te amo, Terry

- yo te amo mas... pecosa mía... por siempre..

- toda la vida, hasta la eternidad, amor mío...

FIN.

NOTA

HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS, Y QUE ME HALLA HECHO ENTENDER, Y NO HABERLAS CONFUNDIDO, YA LES DIGO ESTO ES BIEN COMPLICADO, SI LEER NOS QUITA BASTANTE DE NUESTRO TIEMPO, ESCRIBIR NI LES CUENTO, PERO ES MUY DIVERTIDO ;')

COMO LO COMENTE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, HE LEIDO ALGÚNAS HISTORIAS QUE SE HAN ENFRENTADO MI ADORADO TERRY CON SU ESTERNO RIVAL ANTHONY, ESTE TRIÁNGULO ME VUELVE LOCA, Y EN LOS QUE CANDY SE VA A QUEDAR CON ANTHONY SENCILLAMENTE ABONDONO LA LECTURA, ME ENFERMA grgrgr...

BUENO CHICAS YO QUERIA DARLES LAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA, QUE ME ANIMO A SEGUIR Y LAS CUALES ME ECHARON SUS PORRITAS, ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE, PARA LAS QUE NOS ANIMAMOS A ESCRIBIR.

CONNY DE GRANCHESTER. - gracias por tus reviews, te lo agradezco de corazón que me hayas acompañado hasta el final.

JAN. - gracias por cada uno de reviews, y tu apoyo incondicional, un abrazote.. te voy a extrañar.

LUZ RICO. - Que te voy a decir, mil GRACIAS por acompañarme en esta locura, esperó que te sirviera para el traumita que teníamos en común.

IRIS. - mi reyna, con tus comentarios, me arrancaste alguna carcajada jajaja... eres bien loca, me encantas sigue asi, te agradezco tu apoyo _

RUBI

LUISA 1113

SERENA 2012

ANA

EVA GRANCHESTER

CONSTI GRANCHESTER

SERENA CANDY ANDREW GRAHAM

MARYTA

SARA GRANCHESTER

LLDM. LAURA

ALEAVILA 76

BETTY

ASCELLA

MARIZZA

PAMELA

LORENA

LA FANTAMISTA

CELLYTA G

VALLERK

A TODOS LOS GUEST...

A TODAS LAS ANÓNIMAS...de todos los países, me parece mentira pero somos muchas las viciosillas a esta página, no va a ser, con las historia que leemos y nos permite soñar.

LES AGRADEZCO A CADA UNA, POR HABERSE TOMADO SU VALIOSO TIEMPO EN LEERME, HUBIERA QUERIDO ESCRIBIRLES A CADA UNA, PERO ME VOY CORRIENDO, EN MEDIA HORA TENGO QUE IRME AL TRABAJO Y QUERIA SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, LES PIDO DISCULPA CUÁLQUIER FALTA...

MUCHAS BENDICIONES, EN SUS HOGARES Y QUE SE CUMPLAN TODAS SUS METAS...

Bye...


End file.
